MY LITTLE PRINCESS
by sseillasei
Summary: Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis berwatak baik. Dia kaya, cantik, tapi sombong. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkan hati tunangannya, Oh Sehun. Namun, Sehun hanya peduli pada Luhan si gadis miskin. Segalanya menjadi semakin rumit saat Chanyeol pemuda yang juga jatuh cinta pada Luhan ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan Baekhyun. CHANBAEK. HUNBAEK. HUNHAN. GS. REMAKE NOVEL.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

 **(REMAKE NOVEL "MY LITTLE PRINCESS" OLEH MACCHIATO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **JESSICA JUNG *ex-snsd***

 **VICTORIA SONG *f(x)***

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis berwatak baik. Dia kaya, cantik, tapi sombong. Banyak pemuda yang mengejarnya, tetapi kehidupan cintanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai harapannya. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkan hati tunangannya, Oh Sehun, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Namun, Oh Sehun hanya peduli pada Xi Luhan, gadis miskin yang tidak pantas untuk pemuda sekelas Oh Sehun. Segalanya menjadi semakin rumit saat Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang juga jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **BACAAA!**

 **Cerita ini aku ambil dari salah satu novel kesukaan aku My Little Princess karya Macchiato, mungkin ada sebagian yang udh baca atau nonton dramanya? Yang pasti sih ini seru kalo menurutku hehe… mungkin nanti bakal ada sebagian isi yang bakal aku ubah sesuai kebutuhan jalan cerita.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

… **.**

 _Bertemu denganmu mungkin merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang indah. Hmm….tapi ternyata tidak bagiku._

… _._

Setiap gadis pasti menginginkan dirinya menjadi Cinderella yang bertemu dengan pangeran tampan sekaligus kaya. Tetapi seiring dengan perubahan zaman, gadis seperti ini juga memiliki sebutan 'penempel pria'.

Walaupun para gadis ini berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja, berparas sederhana, juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang biasa, mereka berhati baik dan tidak takut hidup dalam hinaan orang lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak begitu pintar, malahan bisa dikatakan bodoh.

Mereka hidup sederhana. Sejak kecil sampai dewasa tidak pernah sekalipun membeli barang bermerek. Mereka sama sekali tidak dapat membedakan Guess dan Gucci. Anehnya, gadis seperti ini selalu mudah bertemu pria tampan dan juga kaya raya. Cinderella ini akan mengeluarkan 'jurus penempel' yang sudah dilatihnya sejak kecil. Saat bertemu target mereka akan langsung 'menempel' tanpa memberi kesempatan pada target untuk melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya, mereka juga dapat mengalahkan tunangan sang pangeran yang cantik yang juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Sang tunangan akan dicampakkan, lalu Cinderella ini dengan leluasa akan masuk ke keluarga sang pangeran dan menjadi pasangan sah yang membuat semua gadis cemburu padanya.

 _Lihat! Sebuah cerita yang sangat menginspirasi, kan._

Pastinya semua ini membutuhkan proses. Cinderella tentu saja mengalami pasang surut kehidupan. Tetapi aku sangat yakin, ketika dia mengenakan gaun pengantin yang mahal dan indah, dalam lubuk hatinya pasti dia tertawa terbahak-bahak : _Hahaha… akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi istri Orang kaya!_

Apakah kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku begitu familier dengan perjalanan dan isi hati seorang Cinderella?

Tidak tahu apakah aku ini gadis yang beruntung atau sial, karena ibu kandungku… Jessica Jung atau biasa dipanggil Nyonya Jung, adalah salah satu anggota klub Cinderella ini. Dia selalu meracuniku dengan jurus jitunya : 'Pernikahan adalah sebuah bukti keberhasilan seorang wanita, kau harus menikah dengan pria kaya raya agar dapat hidup mewah'.

"Tapi… kau adalah orang ketiga." Aku selalu tanpa merasa kasihan langsung mencibir wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungku sendiri.

"Terus kenapa? Masih banyak wanita di luar sana yang bersaing ingin menjadi wanita keempat, kelima, dan keenam." Nyonya Jung tidak sedikit pun merasa bersalah. Tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali dalam nada bicaranya.

Sebagai seorang anak yang mendengar perkataan seperti itu, aku tidak tahu harus merasa bangga atau sedih memiliki seorang ayah yang _playboy_. Seorang ayah yang memiliki banyak pesona.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepada Ibu, yang sudah rela mengikuti dan menjaga ayahku yang _playboy_."

Nyonya Jung mengulurkan tangannya dengan kuku jemari berwarna merah terang. Dengan anggun, dia menunjuk hidungku yang mancung lalu berkata, "Akhirnya kau mengerti semua pengorbanan Ibu untukmu."

Aku menghindar kebelakang, hendak melarikan diri, "Jangan pegang hidungku! Aku baru saja melakukan bedah plastik." Aku segera melihat ke cermin untuk mengecek kondisi hidungku. Untunglah tidak bengkok. Aku segera memoles hidungku yang memerah dengan bedak.

"Kapan kau melakukannya? kenapa aku tidak tahu?" sepasang mata wanita itu membelalak, nada bicaranya pun meninggi, "Selain hidung, bagian apa yang dibedah?"

 _Aduh , gawat! Mulut ini terlalu banyak bicara._

Aku memalingkan wajah kearah lain, mendesah, lalu bergumam, "Hanya bedah tulang hidung agar lebih mancung… sekaligus memperindah mataku ini."

"Berani sekali kau pergi untuk bedah plastik wajah. Apa kau merasa terhina dengan wajah yang sudah kuturunkan kepadamu ini?"

 _Mulai lagi!_

"Bedah plastik wajah adalah operasi besar. Hal seperti ini kau malah tidak mendiskusikannya dengan ibu kandungmu. Kau bahkan masih anak-anak, belum genap delapan belas tahun!"

"Apa perlu dibesar-besarkan seperti ini?" Aku melirik Nyonya Jung. Dengan ekspresi wajah sedih, aku berkata, "Ketika kau melahirkanku, kau juga tidak terlebih dulu mendiskusikannya denganku."

"Kau! Dasar anak durhaka. Apakah di hatimu sekarang masih ada tempat untuk ibu kandungmu ini? Huhuhu… ayahmu mati muda. Ibu hanya dapat bergantung padamu sekarang…''

 _Masa bodoh._

"Bukankah ayah mewariskan beberapa rumah kepadamu? Apakah kau masih perlu bergantung kepadaku?" Aku meliriknya sejenak, "Jangan kau katakan kalau semua itu sudah kau jual?"

"Hanya ada beberapa rumah yang ada di pinggiran kota. Berapa banyak semua itu bisa terjual? Kalaupun mau dijual, memangnya ada orang yang mau beli?!" Nyonya Jung menghembuskan napas panjang. Lalu, dia melanjutkan sambil memasang tampang kasihan,"Baekhyun, Ibu beri tahu kau, ya. Ibu tidak mencari kekayaan dari tubuh ayahmu, tapi yang ibu inginkan hanyalah sebuah status yang jelas dari ayahmu."

Aku berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk, merasa setuju dengan ucapan Ibu. "Setelah memiliki status yang sah, jangankan rumah, paling tidak sepertiga saham Byun Group secara otomatis menjadi milik Ibu. Kekayaan yang selama tiga generasi tidak akan habis."

Byun Group merupakan perusahaan keluarga yang sudah diturunkan kepada tiga generasi berturut-turut. Perusahaan ini memiliki usaha yang tidak rumit. Hanya menjual berbagai jenis sepatu seperti sepatu pria, sepatu wanita, sepatu kulit, sepatu olahraga, sepatu gunung,sepatu kain, sepatu bot, sepatu anak-anak, dan sepatu bayi. Singkatnya, yang penting dapat melindungi kaki. Semua itu adalah hasil pabrik perusahaan yang bernaung di bawah Byun Group ini.

Apa yang perlu dibanggakan dari sebuah perusahaan sepatu? Memang tidak ada yang patut dibanggakan, hanya saja majalah ternama dunia menulis artikel tentang Byun Group yang beromzet triliunan.

"Ayahmu pernah mengatakan kepada Ibu bahwa dia akan bercerai dengan istrinya dan akan menikahiku, tapi ternyata… setelah bergelut dengan semua ini selama puluhan tahun, aku berakhir seperti ini…"

"Priamu sudah tiada. Apa gunanya memberi tahu anakmu soal semua ini?"

Istri besar muncul, dengan memakai setelan Chanel terbaru, dan rambut yang diikat dengan begitu anggun. Dia menapakkan kakinya yang bersepatu hak tinggi berwarna emas dan berjalan masuk.

Istri sah ayah bernama Victoria Song. Walaupun sudah berusia empat puluhan, tubuhnya tetap seksi. Dia merawat dirinya dengan sangat baik, ditambah _make up_ yang diulas anggun tapi klasik, serta otak yang pintar dan sikap yang tenang. Semua itu menambah nilai dirinya. Dia adalah Ratu Dunia Sepatu. Julukan itu pantas untuk seorang direktur utama Byun Group.

Hati kecilku benar-benar mengagumi ibu tiri ini. Wanita ini juga mendanai semua biaya keperluanku. Tidaklah mudah bagi seorang wanita untuk mengurus sebuah grup yang begitu besar. Tetapi wanita tetaplah wanita, sepintar apapun tentu saja akan takluk pada pria yang dinikahinya nanti. Wanita seperti ini seharusnyan ditakdirkan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang sangat mencintainya dan menikah dengannya. Apa yang bisa dikatakan? Semua adalah takdir. Dia bertemu dengan ayahku yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ditambah dengan Ibuku yang bodoh. Ketiganya bergelut dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak berujung, menghancurkan kehidupan mereka. Takdir.

"Aku hanya sedang meratapi, masa muda seorang wanita itu sangat terbatas. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun dapat menikmati masa mudanya dengan baik." Nyonya Jung memulai.

"Jangan berpura-pura di sini. Apakah kau tidak punya kegiatan selain berada di sini?" Ibu tiri menyindirnya dengan ketus.

"Aku memang tidak punya kegiatan. Aku hanya pergi berbelanja ke toko bermerek, pergi ke spa, atau berkumpul bersama dengan teman sambil menyantap camilan sore. Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang. Jadi aku datang mencari anak perempuanku ini untuk mengobrol…" Seperti teringat sesuatu, mata Nyonya Jung melirik Ibu tiri dengan tatapan licik, "Sepertinya kakak yang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Obrolan kedua wanita ini sangat menjenuhkan. Dengan bosan aku mulai merapikan kuku ku. Bagusnya dibuat seperti apa, ya? Apakah lebih bagus kalau dibuat lebih norak? Ditaruh beberapa Kristal, bulu-bulu, mungkin lebih bagus kalau dibuat lebih norak lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Dengan cepat aku menjawab, "Masuk."

"Nona Baekhyun, gaun Dior yang anda pesan sudah datang." Pengurus rumah berjalan masuk sambil membawakan sebuah kotak berwarna perak.

Aku mengangguk sambil berkata, "Taruh saja di sana."

Walaupun diriku yang sesungguhnya bukan orang yang angkuh, di depan orang lain aku adalah anak perempuan kalangan atas yang berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, sehingga aku harus menunjukkan statusku dengan jelas kepada orang luar.

Pengurus rumah menjawab, "Iya, Nona." Kemudian, dengan sopan dia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Gaun Dior ini sangat indah. Warnanya sangat cocok dengan warna kulit Baekhyun. Cepatlah pakai agar Ibu bisa melihatnya!" Nyonya Jung selalu menggunakan pujian kepadaku untuk memuji dirinya sendiri karena dialah yang melahirkanku. "Kau memang anakku. Kecantikanku menurun kepadamu."

Ibu tiriku segera mengeluarkan sebuah cek giro dari dalam tas bermereknya. Dengan tidak senang memberikannya ke Ibu, lalu berkata dengan nada tegas. "Sudah siang, lebih baik kau mengambil cek giro ini, lalu pergi, daripada berdiri di sini sambil mengatakan hal yang tidak berguna."

"Kau sepertinya mengira kedatanganku hanyalah untuk uang."

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Ibu tiri hendak menaruh kembali cek itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kalau kakak bersikeras ingin memberikannya kepadaku, aku sebagai adik tentu saja tidak boleh menolaknya." Nyonya Jung dengan cepat mengambil cek itu dari tangan Ibu tiri sambil tersenyum manis. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, dia masih sempat 'meminjam' tas tangan Balenciaga yang baru kubeli.

"Tas ini hitam sekali. Warnanya terlalu tua untukmu!" Dia menyodorkan tas besar berwarna emas miliknya kepadaku. "Ini, Ibu tukarkan dengan punyamu saja. Jangan terlalu berterima kasih kepada Ibu."

 _Apa tidak salah? Menukarkan tasnya yang hanya seharga 20.000 dolar dengan tasku yang bernilai 80.000 dolar?_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, bingung harus bagaimana. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebelum aku benar-benar berpikir dengan akal sehat, "Ibu ambil saja kalau suka."

"Hehehe… sungguh hari yang penuh berkah." Satu tangan memegang cek giro, sedangkan satu tangan lainnya memegang tas bermerek yang mahal. Nyonya Jung dengan bahagia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Huh. Tidak pernah berubah. Sejak masih muda selalu saja mata duitan seperti ini, memang sudah ditakdirkan tidak memiliki status apa pun semur hidup." Tatapan Ibu tiri dipenuhi dengan hinaan.

Walaupun terkadang aku juga tidak suka dengan sifat Nyonya Jung yang selalu mengambil barangku sesukanya, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah wanita yang mengandung dan melahirkanku ke dunia ini. Ibu dan anak boleh saja saling menyindir, tapi kalau yang menyindir adalah orang luar akan lain ceritanya.

Aku berkata dengan pelan, "Tapi tetap saja dia lebih baik daripada beberapa orang… beberapa orang yang suka main di belakang."

Nyonya Victoria tersenyum ketus, "Huh. Kalau bukan karena aku, kau hanyalah anak dari seorang selingkuhan. Kalau tidak ingin kuumumkan ke seluruh negeri, lebih baik mengontrol mulut ibumu itu."

Aku menengadah melihat wajah Ibu tiriku yang dingin. Aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Aku mengambil gaun tadi, lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti.

Menjalani hidup dengan 'diapit' dua wanita ini memang sebuah perjuangan. Semakin banyak bicara, semakin serbasalah. Sejak kecil, Byun Baekhyun bisa melihat raut wajah orang lain. Aku tahu waktu yang tepat untuk bicara dan kapan harus diam seribu.

Kalau kau mengira ceritaku ini adalah cerita Cinderella yang terwujud di dunia nyata, kau salah besar.

Berbeda dengan semua rahasia latar belakangku yang pahit ini. Menurut orang lain, aku—Byun Baekhyun—adalah anak dari keluarga yang kaya, memiliki tubuh yang seksi yang merupakan hasil diet keras, berparas cantik dengan beberapa bagian yang tidak alamiah, dan memiliki uang yang tidak akan habis walaupun dihambur-hamburkan seumur hidup. Kalau aku berhasil menikah dengan pria dari kalangan yang sama, tidak diragukan lagi aku akan menjadi kalangan elite yang diimpikan rakyat jelata.

Tidak dapat dimungkiri. Aku hidup di kalangan sosialita. Hidup sebagai tuan putri sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhku. Ketika kebanyakan anak perempuan masih suka bermain boneka Barbie, hadiah ulang tahunku justru tas Chanel dan perhiasan Cartier yang mahal. Aku juga selalu diantarkan oleh sopir ketika keluar rumah. Aku juga memiliki seorang asisten rumah tangga pribadi yang selalu melayaniku sehingga aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolah khusus untuk kalangan sosialita,aku meneruskan pendidikan ke Jepang. Nilaiku tidak terlalu bagus, tapi juga tidak terlalu jelek, lukisan yang tidak begitu serius kulukis dengan mudah mendapat pujian setiap orang.

Selain asal-usulku sebagai anak seorang selingkuhan, kehidupan yang kuceritakan ini, apakah aku masih kekurangan dalam hidupku? Kurasa, tidak sama sekali. Menurut kedua Ibuku itu, kehidupan sempurnaku masih kurang satu hal yang penting. Aku harus mendapatkan suami dari kalangan yang sama, yang dapat menyamai kekayaan keluargaku, kecantikanku, dan kegeniusanku. Seorang pria yang sempurna dalam segala hal.

Karena usaha keras kedua Ibuku dalam pencarian suami, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan seorang 'korban' untukku. Mereka berhasil menjodohkannku dengan seorang pria kaya raya, Oh Sehun.

Siapakah Oh Sehun?

Dia adalah generasi kedua dari OSH Group. Group ini menjalankan usaha mal, bank, ekspedisi, pendidikan, saham, dan lampu. Beberapa tahun ini, usahanya semakin bagus dengan merambah bidang properti.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan pria ini, seperti mimpi yang sangat buruk. Sebuah ingatan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan!

….

Tahun itu, pada hari itu…

Di sebuah aula yang sangat megah, lampu Kristal bergantung di atas ruangan dengan sangat indah, sinar lampu yang menyilaukan, dan suara gelas yang bersentuhan seakan sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu pertanda buruk bagiku.

Aku yang masih kecil, anak perempuan cantik berusia enam tahun berlarian dan bermain di dalam ruangan. Aku memakai rok kembang berwarna merah jambu, satu kaki memakai sepatu, satu kaki lainnya tidak. Entah sepatuku hilang di mana tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari sepatuku yang hilang itu.

Semakin lama aku semakin gelisah. Aku belum menemukan sepatuku yang hilang itu. Ibu tiriku pasti akan memarahiku karena hal ini. Air mataku menetes. Sepertinya aku ingin berteriak sekaligus menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Tiba-tiba, di antara kaki-kaki itu terbentuk sebuah celah dan keluar sosok yang sama tingginya denganku dari celah itu.

Pangeran kecil muncul!

Dia memakai setelan berwarna serba putih dan dasi pita berwarna merah terang. Wajahnya lumayan tampan, hanya saja wajahnya tampak tidak senang dan tidak sabaran.

Bibirnya yang berwarna merah jambu akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Kau ikut denganku."

Aku mengikutinya dengan sedikit takut, "Ada apa?"

"Ini punyamu?" Tangannya yang putih mengulurkan sepatu berwarna merah jambu kearahku.

"Ah, iya. Ini sepatuku." Saking senangnya aku memeluknya dengan bahagia.

Pangeran kecil mendadak kaku tidak bergerak, lalu mundur beberapa langkah, "Kalau ini memang sepatumu, cepat pakai!"

Aku terkejut.

Bukankah ini cerita Cinderella yang selalu dibicarakan oleh bibi pengasuhku tiap malam? Pangeran membawakan Cinderella sebuah sepatu dan berkata, _"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Cepatlah pakai dan jadilah istriku!"_

Hatiku berdegup kencang. Dengan malu, aku sedikit mengangkat gaun dan mengulurkan kaki telanjangku kepadanya, lalu menunggu pangeran mengenakan sepatu itu ke kakiku.

Pangeran kecil memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatapku dengan bingung.

"Cepat bantu aku untuk mengenakannya." Aku menggoyangkan kaki. Kaki yang terjulur itu sudah hampir pegal.

"Tidak mau." Pangeran kecil dengan tegas menolakku sambil memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?!" Aku terpana. Pangeran kecil ini tidak mengikuti naskah rupanya.

"Ayo bantu aku mengenakannya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Bantu aku,"

"Tidak mau."

"Bantu aku."

…

Setelah bertengkar beberapa lama, kesabaran pangeran kecil habis. Sambil menggerakkan alisnya, dia melempar sepatu itu dan berkata, "Pakai sendiri." Dia lalumeninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku tercengang.

Sepatu itu mengenai tubuhku, tidak sakit memang, tapi telah menghancurkan hatiku.

Dongeng tentang Cinderella memang menjerumuskan orang. Pada kenyataannya, pangeran yang menemukan sepatu kaca, rupanya tidak wajib memakaikan sepatunya untuk sang putri.

"Hei, berhenti kau!" aku berteriak keras, dan dia terkejut hingga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bantu aku mengenakan sepatuku."

"Tidak mau." Bola mata pangeran kecil memancarkan amarah yang luar biasa, "Siapa kau? Beraninya menyuruhku mengenakan sepatu ke kakimu."

" _Siapa dirimu?"_ kalimat ini benar-benar menyakiti hati kecilku. Seberkas bayangan wajah tiba-tiba muncul dalam benakku.

" _Siapa dirimu berani masuk ke Keluarga Byun?"_

" _Siapa dirimu sehingga pantas memakai baju ini?"_

" _Siapa dirimu sehingga berani duduk semeja dan makan bersamaku?"_

" _Siapa dirimu? Kalau bukan hanya—"_

" _Anak haram."_

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa!" aku berteriak keras, lalu melemparkan sepatu itu kearah wajahnya. Ketinggian lemparanku ternyata melewati kepala pangeran kecil, berputar beberapa kali di udara, lalu akhirnya mengenai menara gelas sampanye. Gelas paling atas sedikit bergetar, lalu semua gelas roboh. Sampanye dan pecahan kaca gelas berhamburan di lantai.

Tiba-tiba, seorang yang berada di sana bergegas menuju kearah kami berdua dan bertanya, "Kalian berdua! Siapa yang melemparkan sepatu itu?"

Aku gemetaran karena merasa bersalah.

"Hmm? Siapa?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suara tajam.

Sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat raut wajah orang yang membuat kakiku bergetar. Aku segera menunjuk pangeran kecil dan dengan terbata-bata mengatakan, "Dia… dia merebut sepatuku. Aku ingin dia membantuku mengenakan, tapi dia tidak mau. Lalu aku marah dan sembarang melempar…"

Aku berhenti, merasa ada yang salah dengan perkataanku tapi tidak tahu bagian yang mana, dan tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Akhirnya, aku hanya dapat mengandalkan jurus anak kecil—menangis.

"Aku tidak merebut sepatunya." Wajah pangeran kecil cemberut. Dia marah, lalu menendang vas bunga yang ada di sampingnya.

Prang! Suara yang keras membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut.

Benar-benar anak kecil yang bertemperamen tinggi. Sekarang, dia memecahkan vas bunga. Bunga-bunga itu berserakan di lantai.

Kalau diingat kembali, aku sebenarnya tidak berniat membawa pangeran kecil dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan inti persoalannya. _"Dia mengambil sepatuku, aku ingin dia mengenakannya tapi dia tidak ingin membantu, lalu aku marah dan sembarang melempar."_

Satu kesalahan dalam subjek membuat pangeran kecil itu menjadi kambing hitam.

Pria yang tadi menghampiri kami kini tengah berlutut di hadapanku dan menghiburku, mengangkat kakiku, lalu membantu mengenakan sepatu dan membetulkan tali sepatunya.

"Anak yang manis." Pria itu menyeka air mata di wajahku. "Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun." Aku merasa senang di puji oleh pria tampan, " _Mommy_ memanggilku Baekkie, kakak boleh memanggilku Baekkie yang manis."

"Rupanya putri dari Byun Group. Ayo, aku antar ke Ibumu." Pria itu mengendongku dengan satu tangan, lalu tangan lainnya menggandeng bocah bertemperamen tinggi itu.

"Namaku Oh Changmin. Aku adalah paman dari bocah ini. Jadi kau juga harus memanggilku paman," Pria itu tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Paman Changmin."

"Hmm, sayang." Kata Oh Changmin.

"Dia mempermainkanku." Aku mencibir.

"Paman akan membalasnya."

"Baik."

Pria itu tersenyum lebar.

Saat sudah bersama Ibu tiri dan akan di tinggal olehnya, aku sempat melihat kearah mereka. Paman Changmin 'mangajari' bocah bertempramen tinggi itu, memukuli pantatnya dan berkata, "Oh Sehun! Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan. Biar kuwakili ayahmu untuk menghukummu selama satu bulan tidak boleh main _game_."

Bocah bernama Oh sehun itu mengigit bibir merahnya, lalu menatapku tajam. Tatapan itu seperti hendak menembus jantungku.

Aku merasa agak bersalah. Kalau dipikir dari sisi lain, ini semua gara-gara bocah bertemperamen tinggi itu. Kalau saja dia mau membantuku mengenakan sepatu. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, menjulurkan lidah kepadanya, lalu pergi.

Anak perempuan baik-baik yang punya pikiran jahat, maka akan menjadi penyihir jahat. Bagaimana? Tidak senang?! Gigit saja aku!

…

Begitulah pengalamanku kali pertama bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Setelah itu, Ibu tiri memaksaku ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi. Setiap hari aku dikelilingi banyak pria tampan dan menarik. Aku pun melupakan wajah bocah bertemperamen tinggi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **To be Continued—**

HUFFTT…

Gimana? Gimana? Seru gak? Chapter awal ini emang dua pemeran utama kita yang lain *asek* **Chanyeol** ataupun **Luhan** belum muncul gaisss… karena chap awal ini emang masih ngejelasin siapa sih Baekhyun itu? :v latar belakangnya, wataknya , cara berpikirnya, ya seperti itu lah *apasih* udeh deh ya, sekarang silahkan kalian icip-icip kotak review nya mhuehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

 **(REMAKE NOVEL "MY LITTLE PRINCESS" OLEH MACCHIATO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **JESSICA JUNG *ex-snsd***

 **VICTORIA SONG *f(x)***

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis berwatak baik. Dia kaya, cantik, tapi sombong. Banyak pemuda yang mengejarnya, tetapi kehidupan cintanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai harapannya. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkan hati tunangannya, Oh Sehun, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Namun, Oh Sehun hanya peduli pada Xi Luhan, gadis miskin yang tidak pantas untuk pemuda sekelas Oh Sehun. Segalanya menjadi semakin rumit saat Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang juga jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan Byun Baekhyun.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada malam hari yang hangat, pesta kolam renang yang mewah sedang berlangsung di lantai atas sebuah hotel bintang lima.

Angin malam bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan alunan musik terdengar pelan. Di samping kolam dihiasi 9.999 tangkai bunga mawar _Damascus_ yang khusus diimpor dari Prancis. Harum bunga membuat suasana seakan menjadi gemerlap.

Pelayan pria dan wanita yang mengenakan jas berekor mondar-mandir melayani tamu.

Di atas meja Kristal yang bernilai ratusan juta, berbagai menu masakan dihidangkan oleh _chef_ restoran Michelin untuk memenuhi selera tinggi para tamu.

Menurut kabar, hari ini adalah acara pertunangan Nona Besar Byun Group dan Tuan Muda OSH Group. Dua perusahaan besar akan bersatu. Banyak orang yang turut memperhitungkan keuntungan di balik acara ini.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti , cahaya dalam ruangan menjadi temaram, dan hanya tinggal lampu sorot yang menyinari area pintu masuk. Semua orang sedang menunggu kejadian selanjutnya dari balik pintu itu.

Lalu, muncullah sosok yang memang menjadi pusat perhatian malam ini.

Aku mengenakan gaun Dior dengan belahan dada rendah, berwarna merah muda yang seakan transparan dan berbahan halus, gaun itu seakan menambah keanggunanku. Wajah yang cantik ini diulas _make up_ agar tampak menawan. Rambut yang menjuntai di bahu dijepit dengan jepit rambut impor yang memancar kilau butiran berlian, membuatnya semakin anggun dan memesona.

Kehadiranku membuat orang terdiam.

Pandangan mata itu seakan memuji, mencibir, dan juga iri. Serta berbagai raut wajah yang mengekspresikan kehadiranku. Aku hanya tersenyum menghadapi mereka.

Seorang pelayan tegap melewatiku sambil memegang nampan. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Sepertinya pelayan-pelayan hotel berbintang ini telah melewati proses seleksi yang ketat. Semua pelayan itu tampan dan cantik.

Aku menghadang salah satunya, mengambil segelas anggur, lalu mengedipkan mata kepadanya. Pelayan itu hanya melongo melihatku.

Aku meminumnya seteguk, mengembalikannya dengan bekas lipstick di sisi gelas, lalu berkata kepadanya dengan seksi, " _Thank you._ "

Wajah pelayan itu memerah.

Kalau saja aku masih terdampar di masa lalu, aku pasti tidak akan mendapatkan makanan. Dengan modal wajah cantik dan gaya anggun seperti ini, aku juga pasti bisa hidup dan menjadi nomor satu di rumah bordil.

Orang sepertiku tentu saja tidak perlu berbasa-basi dengan para tamu. Walaupun hanya berdiri diam di pojok, pasti akan ada segerombolan 'lebah' mendatangiku.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun?"

"Hai, Baekhyun. Apa kau masih mengenaliku? Aku Allen," kata pria A yang pendek dan kaya.

Terima kasih kau masih mengingat bahwa aku Baekhyun, tapi aku hanya mengenal Helen, bukan Allen.

"Baekhyun, hari ini kau sangat cantik. Sampai-sampai artis korea pun tidak bisa mengalahkanmu. Kalau kau berjalan diluar rumah, pasti akan ada pengikutmu." Pria B yang gemuk dan kaya menambahkan.

Terimah kasih. Jangankan berjalan-jalan biasa. Meski aku berjalan-jalan di Prancis, pasti akan banyak orang yang mengikutiku.

"Baekhyun, sejak mengenalmu, kakak tidak pernah melirik cewek lain," kata pria C yang botak dan kaya.

Aku hanya tertawa sinis. Banyak gadis yang berjalan-jalan diluar sana. Kalau kau tidak melihatnya, mungkin matamu bermasalah.

"Baekhyun." Ibu tiri muncul di hadapanku.

Bukannya aku cerewet, ya. Ibu tiri termasuk wanita karier, tapi kadang-kadang aku bingung dengan cara berpakaiannya. Hari ini dia memakai _cheongsam_ warna emas dan sepatu hak tinggi warna emas. Dia persis seperti sawi berjalan.

Aku menahan mulutku untuk tidak langsung menceletuk.

"Kau terlambat." Dia berpura-pura seperti Ibu yang baik dengan merapikan rambutku.

Aku mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata. "Aku adalah bintang utama."

Ibu tiri menggandeng tanganku. Orang lain pasti akan mengira kami seperti Ibu dan Anak yang harmonis. Tetapi, kenyataannya Ibu tiri takut kalau aku melarikan diri, sehingga dia menggandengku ke ruang VIP untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Oh.

Tuan Oh yang biasanya sangat tegas, begitu melihatku langsung tersenyum dan berkata. "Bocah itu sangat beruntung. Calon istrinya cantik seperti model."

Terima kasih. Semua itu berkat operasi kelopak mata dan memancungkan hidung. Ternyata semua itu ada gunanya.

Sebagian orang yang kukenal dan tidak kukenal mengelilingku dan Ibu tiri untuk berbasa-basi.

"Sungguh pasangan yang serasi."

"Benar-benar diciptakan untuk bersama."

 _Gila. Siapa yang serasi dan siapa yang diciptakan untuk bersama?_

"Baekhyun, kau suka makan apa? Masuklah jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Aku bukan orang yang pemilih, tapi terima kasih. Aku sudah kenyang." Yang benar saja. Demi memakai gaun Dior ini, aku rela tidak makan dari pagi sampai sekarang.

"Kabarnya Baekhyun sekolah di Tokyo. Sudah ke mana saja? Apa ada rekomendasi tempat yang indah di sana?" seorang nyonya yang memakai gaun Issey Miyake dengan hangat menarik tanganku. "Selama ini aku selalu berada di Eropa, tidak pernah ke Jepang. Lain kali kalau ingin pergi ke Jepang kau saja yang menjadi _guide_ -nya, ya." Sambil bicara, dagunya yang bulat pun bergetar.

"Aku tidak begitu senang bepergian." Aku berpura-pura. "Aku lebih suka tinggal di rumah untuk menggambar, membaca buku, _hiking_ , atau kadang-kadang pergi ke galeri seni."

"Baekhyun sangat pendiam. Sejak kecil sudah punya bakat seni." Ibu tiri mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Aku tersenyum manja. Sebuah senyum yang jarang kuperlihatkan.

Siapa yang tahu aku membaca apa? Menggambar apa? _Hiking_ kemana? Galeri yang mana?

Membaca buku komik, _hiking_ di atas bantal, dan galeri fashion show yang sering aku tonton.

"Aku ingin pergi mencari Oh Sehun. Siapa tahu kami memiliki _chemistry_ baru." Aku yang akan mencari bocah itu hanya sebuah alasan. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mencari makanan.

"Ya, pergilah. Anak muda memang perlu banyak mengobrol agar lebih akrab." Ibu tiri mengangguk, menepuk tanganku lalu berbisik, "Selamat, Baekhyun. Ternyata Tuan Oh menyukaimu. Pernikahan ini pasti jadi." Pandangan matanya yang berbinar seolah-olah bukan sedang menatapku tetapi sedang menatap sebuah 'pohon rezeki'.

Pernikahan keluarga kaya biasanya selalu diatur oleh orang tua. Perasaan anak–anak sering menjadi korban. Menyadari nasib ini, aku mengasihani diriku sendiri.

Sambil memegang segelas anggur dan sepiring buah-buahan, aku duduk di samping kolam. Aku bersiap menikmat makanan pertama hari ini.

Kabar burung memang beredar dengan cepat. Sebuah status calon istri cucu penerus OSH Group langsung membuat para pria yang menggangu tadi hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Sementara, para gadis menunjukkan rasa iri atau kagum, tapi hanya bisa berbisik-bisik dari kejauhan. Untuk sementara, aku bisa tenang.

"Mau makan lagi?"

Seberkas bayangan muncul di hadapanku, menutup semua cahaya yang ada di depan mata. "Paman Changmin."

Rambut hitam lebat menjuntai miring di dahinya. Walaupun dia memakai kacamata tanpa gagang, tetap saja itu tudak mampu menutupi matanya yang punya tatapan dalam. Wajahnya selalu memajang senyuman yang hangat, tapi kadang terkesan dingin. Ini adalah ekspresi yang kukenal.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan saat aku memberanikan diri untuk 'menembak'-nya. Saat itu, jawabannya adalah—

" _Baekhyun." Dia menghembuskan napas, "Paman mau menikah. Kau jadi penabur bunga,ya."_

 _Penabur bunga?!_

 _Lihat, lihatlah. Hanya penabur bunga, bukan pengiring pengantinnya._

 _Tidak menjawab 'tembakan'-ku, ya sudah. Dia malah menganggapku sebagai anak yang masih bau kencur. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan._

 _Saat gadis penabur bunga melihat pria idamannya menikah dengan wanita lain, perasaan sakit hati itu seperti saat kau melihat tas bermerek. Kau tidak mau makan, saat melihat tas itu tidak jadi milikmu. Saat kau ingin memeluknya dalam tidur, ternyata dia berkata, "Maaf, aku sudah dibeli oleh orang lain."_

 _Wanita itu berlagak seperti 'siapa cepat dia dapat'dan malah menyombongkan diri seakan berkata, "Kalau kau bernyali, rebutlah dia dariku."_

 _Tentu saja aku bernyali._

 _Lalu aku pun berteriak kepada pengantin wanita,"Atas dasar apa kau merebut paman Changmin-ku?! Aku lebih kaya darimu, lebih muda, lebih cantik, lebih baik darimu seribu kali! Atas dasar apa? Atas dasar apa?!" Ditambah dengan teriakan dan tangisan untuk menyatakan protes atas pernikahan itu._

 _Tambahan: saat itu, aku berusia sepuluh tahun._

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin julukan Nona Keras Kepala berasal dari kejadian itu._

 _Setelah aku membuat kerusuhan di pernikahan Paman Changmin, aku dipukul di pantat, menangis dengan hebat, serta mengakhiri kisah cinta pertama dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan._

"Kapan Paman Changmin akan bercerai?"

Dia terkejut, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau sangat lucu," sahut paman Changmin. Dia tidak menjawabku.

"Paman Changmin!" aku menatapnya dengan geram.

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'Paman' lagi, aku akan memanggil namamu saja. Changmin. Oh Changmin."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bersaudara. Lagi pula kau bukan paman kandungku."

"O, ya? Bagaimana kalau… " dia menatapku dan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, "Kita akan menjadi satu keluarga. Jadi jangan terlalu cepat mengubah panggilan kepadaku."

Aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba teringat rencana pernikahanku dengan Sehun. Di dalam hati kecilku, seperti ada suara yang pecah.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu di dekat punggungku. Ada perasaan yang sulit di ucapkan. Saat aku memalingkan wajahku, pemeran pria lain Oh Sehun muncul entah sejak kapan.

Dia melipat kedua tangan di dada dan memandangi kami. Bola matanya hitam dan bercahaya, alisnya naik. Kalau dia tidak tersenyum, terkesan galak.

Dia memakai kemeja polos dengan garis kerah kemeja yang terbuat dari bahan kain berbeda. Pakaiannya dipadu dengan celana panjang putih, yang membuatnya tampak tinggi. Kalau ditambah dengan senyuman, akan terlihat seperti model Dolce & Gabbana.

Tetapi, ekspresi Sehun sekarang lebih mirip dengan pemeran pria yang disuruh tampil mendadak, ekspresinya seperti ingin membunuh orang saja.

Oh Sehun dengan dingin berkata, "Maaf mengganggu." Kata ini sepertinya tidak ditunjukan untukku, tapi untuk paman Changmin.

"Tidak masalah. Kau datang untung mencari Baekhyun kan?"

Sehun menatapku sekilas. Aku seperti di sengat lebah, rasanya tidak enak.

"Aku lelah. Aku pergi dulu." Aku berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan gaya yang angkuh.

Maju selangkah, tidak bisa bergerak.

Maju dua langkah, masih ditempat.

Maju tiga langkah, mundur dua langkah.

"Lepaskan! Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku melihat pergelangan tanganku memerah. Aku menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Kau menyakitiku."

Cengkeraman Sehun sangat kuat seperti ingin mematahkan tanganku.

"Hei, Oh Sehun! Aku mau dibawa kemana?"

Dia tidak menjawab, terus menarikku pergi. Aku tidak dapat melawan, terpaksa ikut dengannya. Beberapa kali aku hampir terjatuh karena diseret dan sepatuku berhak tinggi. Aku berteriak, tapi dia diam saja. Tidak ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun diwajahnya.

Sampai di ujung kolam renang, tempat yang agak jauh dari kerumunan, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tidak ada orang. Aku siap mengayunkan tas tanganku ke belakang kepalanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mengempaskan tanganku.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Tidak mau dengar!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo bicara!" Dia merapatkan alisnya dan berkata dengan dingin.

"Bicara apa?" Aku menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Pernikahan kita, batalkan saja." Sehun berkata dengan dingin, "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Aku menatapnya di ujung mata, lalu tersenyum sinis.

Aku bukan hanya gila, bahkan mungkin sudah sakit.

Aku merasa bahwa semua pria seharusnya menyukaiku.

Oh Changmin tidak mencintaiku, bukan tidak cinta, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia lebih tua enam belas tahun dariku. Hubunganku dengannya adalah paman dan keponakan. Lagi pula dia sudah menikah.

Oh Sehun bilang dia tidak mencintaiku. Kalau tidak mencintaiku, untuk apa setiap tahun selalu menyuruh orang mengirimkan hadiah ulang tahun yang mahal untukku. Dia hanya tidak sedang dipaksa orangtuanya dalam urusan pernikahan. Hanya ada satu kata. Angkuh.

"Tidak masalah." Aku mengembangkan senyum. "Aku pasti bisa membuatmu mencintaiku."

Setelah itu, aku menggandeng tangannya, merapatkan tubuh ke lengannya, dan bersikap manja. Aku tahu ini adalah kelemahan para pria.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita…" Tanpa rasa malu aku menggodanya dan mengembuskan napas di telinganya.

 _Nasi sudah menjadi periuk. Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian membuat buburnya?_

Tubuh Sehun menjadi kaku. Dadanya naik turun, napasnya pun naik turun. Dia memelototi ku, mendorongku dengan kuat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, tapi aku melihat telinganya memerah.

Ternyata, jurus ini memang ampuh.

"Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau tidak berpikir kalau yang kau lakukan ini sama sekali tidak berarti dan sangat membosankan?"

"Tidak juga." Aku tersenyum manis, menarik pelan kerah kemejanya. "Oh Sehun, kau akan menjadi calon suamiku. Aku saja tidak keberatan, kenapa kau keberatan?"

Akhirnya, Sehun mengurangi ekspresi galak di wajahnya. Aku maju selangkah, sedangkan dia mundur selangkah. Keadaan berbalik seperti aku yang sedang memaksanya.

"Cukup, Byun Baekhyun!" Dia menghardikku. "Kau yang tidak mencintaiku."

 _Ketahuan?!_

Aku terkejut. Telingaku terasa panas. Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menutupi kecanggunganku, "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Byun Baekhyun, lebih baik kau menyerah. Aku tidak akan bertunangan denganmu. Semua itu hanya pemikiran sepihak dari orangtua." Dia kembali mengempaskan tanganku.

"Kalau tidak bertunangan denganku, lalu dengan siapa?" Aku bertanya kepadanya seakan memaksa, "Bukankah awalnya kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Pernikahan keluarga kaya memang seperti itu, berpasangan dengan siapa pun tidak ada masalah, atau… apa kau suka orang lain?"

Sehun terkejut.

Tebakanku ternyata benar. Tubuh pria ini lebih jujur daripada mulutnya.

"Benarkah kau memiliki wanita idaman? Makanya kau tidak bisa ku kontrol lagi?"

Sepertinya dia hampir gila karena terus kupaksa. Dia mengetatkan geraham, lalu menjawabku, "Memang benar, aku sudah punya wanita idaman."

"Siapa dia?" Aku bertanya seenaknya, "Nona dari keluarga mana? Coba perkenalkan kepadaku agar bisa kulihat? Kalau mau menjadi sainganku harus lebih baik dariku. Kalau kau tidak bilang, biar kutebak."

Sambil berkata begitu, aku mengulurkan tangan menarik dasinya, dan mendekatkannya kepadaku. Gaun yang kupakai ini adalah rancangan Dior dan berbelahan dada rendah.

Prang! Terdengar sebuah pecahan gelas dan piring, membuat kami berdua terkejut dan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara itu berasal.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang gadis berpenampilan seperti pelayan sedang jongkok sambil membersihkan pecahan kaca.

"Luhan? Xi Luhan." Akhirnya, Sehun mengatakan nama itu, lalu menjauhiku.

 _Xi Luhan?_

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Nama aneh macam apa itu?

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

 _Bohong!_ Padahal sudah terlihat jelas.

Aku mencibir. Gadis itu langsung menundukkan kepala, "M-maaf."

Sehun menatapku dengan dingin, berjalan mendekati Xi Luhan, lalu menggenggam tangannya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Jangan diambil lagi, nanti tanganmu terluka."

Rupanya Oh Sehun juga tahu cara mengasihani seorang gadis.

Gadis itu sepertinya berumur tujuh atau delapan belas tahun. Tampangnya biasa saja, rambut sebahu yang diikat ekor kuda, boleh dibilang lumayan cantik, dan sepasang mata yang berbinar-binar. Kalau bentuk tubuhnya kurus dan tidak berisi. Dia kalah kalau dibandingkan denganku.

Mungkin aku tidak tahu melihat orang, melihat dari atas, bawah, kiri, dan kanan pun, aku tidak bisa menemukan keistimewaan gadis itu, tapi Sehun malah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang harus di sayangi.

Aku menatap Sehun, lalu menatap gadis itu. Aku langsung tahu di antara mereka ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 _Hmm,_ affair.

Sehun tanpa sengaja menyentuh ujung kukunya. Gadis itu langsung mundur dan berkata, "Aku… aku tidak apa-apa."

Mukanya bilang tidak apa-apa, tapi tangannya masih dalam genggaman Sehun.

Aku berdeham. Luhan tersadar dan hendak menarik tangannya. Entah dia tidak menariknya dengan kuat atau Sehun yang menggengam tangannya terlalu kuat, dia tidak bisa menarik tangannya, membuatku seolah-olah ingin berteriak, "Lepaskan Cewek itu!"

Xi Luhan tersipu malu, mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Sehun dan berkata dengan pelan, "Jangan seperti ini, lepaskan aku." Mata besar yang berbinar dan ekspresi tersipu itu sebenarnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya, "Jangan lepaskan aku."

Astaga! Kalau aku seorang laki-laki dan mendengar kalimat seperti itu, pasti akan luluh.

Tetapi, aku adalah perempuan yang hanya bisa menghadiahinya sebuah kata, "Manja."

Sehun seorang laki-laki, jadi dia pasti luluh. Dia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Luhan. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam kebisuan. Di antara mereka seperti ada pancaran energi listrik yang mencapai ribuan watt sehingga membuatku bergidik.

Kedua pasangan liar ini sedang larut dalam 'dunia milik berdua' dan tidak menganggap keberadaanku—calon istrinya.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Luhan yang menatapku sekilas lalu berkata lagi, "Dia sangat cantik."

"Bukan."

Mendengar bantahan Sehun membuatku memelotot, lalu bergegas mendekati mereka dan mendorong Luhan.

"Aku bukan pacar Sehun." Aku tersenyum manis, "Aku adalah calon Istrinya."

Gadis itu terkejut. Bagai petir di siang hari. Peribahasa itu sangat cocok menggambarkan keadaannya sekarang.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah, "Sepertinya kau kenal dengan calon suamiku. Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?"

Luhan seperti binatang yang terluka mundur dengan perlahan, menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "Aku… aku bekerja… di hotel ini."

Gadis itu tidak bisa bicara dengan baik. Kenapa harus bertele-tele? Apa aku terlalu galak?

"Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun meneriakiku dan menarik Luhan ke belakang punggungnya.

Romantis sekali!

Tapi, bagaimana ya? Aku yang berpengalaman di kehidupan kelas atas telah di juluki Putri Keras Kepala dan Pemburu Orang Ketiga. Orang ketiga seperti apa pun akan menyerah kepadaku, dan hanya bisa berkata, "Kalau bukan jodoh, apa boleh buat."

"Rupanya siswa yang bekerja paruh waktu, ya?" Aku sengaja mempertegas kata-kata itu, "Oya, Nona Pekerja Paruh Waktu, apa sekarang adalah jam kerjamu?"

Luhan mengulum bibirnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Ternyata lebih sombong di bandingkan denganku.

"Kalau aku sedang bertanya, sebaiknya kau menjawabnya." Aku tidak sabar untuk mengulangi pertanyaanku, "Nona Pekerja Paruh Waktu, apa sekarang adalah jam kerjamu?"

"Ya." Dia mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya bekerjalah yang rajin. Kenapa malah menguping pembicaraan kami? Sekarang tarik-menarik dengan calon suamiku. Apa seperti ini sikapmu dalam bekerja?"

"Aku… aku… aku tidak sengaja."

Dia bilang tidak sengaja, sudah jelas tangannya sedang menggenggam erat ujung baju Sehun.

"Baekhyun, apa yang ingin kau katakan!" Sehun menatapku supaya aku diam.

Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kalau aku takut padanya, namaku akan ditulis dari belakang.

"Nona pekerja paruh waktu, kalau boleh tahu berapa _hourly wage_ yang kau peroleh?"

"Ah?!" Dia bingung sambil mengerjapkan mata.

Kosakata seperti _hourly wage_ saja dia tidak mengerti, sangat berbeda dengan diriku.

" _Hourly wage_. Upah perjam." Aku sengaja berbahasa Inggris, " _How much are you an hour_?"

Ujung mataku melihat Sehun yang perlahan mengoreksi bahasa Inggris-ku, " _How much do you earn per hour_?"

Bukankah sama saja. Aku mendengus lalu berkata lagi, "Yang penting sedang menanyakan jumlah gaji per jam."

"Seratus lima puluh."

"Won?"

"Hmm…"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu harga baju yang sedang kau tarik itu?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Baju yang dipakai Sehun bermerak Dolce & Gabbana buatan Italia. Harganya $2.000. Kalau dalam Won harganya sekitar enam jutaan." Aku menepis tangan Luhan yang masih menarik ujung baju Sehun. "Jangan menariknya terlalu kuat. Kalau rusak, setidaknya kau harus puasa selama tiga bulan untuk mengganti baju itu."

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Gaun Dior yang kupakai ini adalah pesanan khusus. Tidak mahal, hanya 170.000 Won." Sambil memegang gaunku aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan dingin, seperti menembus gadis yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sehun. "Lihatlah kami dan lihatlah dirimu. Apa kau tahu perbedaan antara kita? Nona pekerja dengan upah perjam hanya 150 Won, kau seharusnya becermin. Dengan keadaanmu sekarang, apa kau ingin menggoda calon suamiku?"

"Kau salah paham, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, "Aku tidak menyukai Sehun. Dia sangat baik. Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuknya."

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu." Aku mengangguk puas dan tersenyum.

Bah. Saingan yang satu ini digertak sedikit saja sudah mundur. Tidak seru.

Senyum kemenangan menutupi instingku. Aku tidak sadar wajah Sehun yang 'menghitam'.

Orang-orang disekitar kami mulai berkerumun, saling berbisik dan menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

Sama seperti peran utama pria pada sinetron atau novel romantis, Sehun membela wanita yang lemah lalu berteriak kepadaku, "Sudah cukup, Byun Baekhyun! Sudah cukup!" dia menarik tangan Luhan dan meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu mengakhiri percekcokan yang biasanya terjadi di sinetron.

"Tunggu. Aku belum selesai bicara, jangan pergi Sehun." Aku mengejar mereka. Belum sempat meneriaki mereka, tiba-tiba aku terpeleset. Seluruh tubuhku condong ke depan. Saat wajahku hendak jatuh ke tanah, aku berpikir untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit yang bakal kualami nanti. Dalam otakku, terbayang hidungku yang baru selesai operasi.

Saat ingin menarik Luhan yang lebih dekat denganku, aku malah menginjak ujung gaunku sehingga membuatku langsung terjatuh ke arah Luhan.

Tubuh kurus gadis itu tidak mampu menahan tubuhku yang jatuh tiba-tiba. Aku berteriak dan terjatuh mengenai Sehun. Sehun berbalik untuk menangkap Luhan, tapi dia malah mundur dan terpeleset.

Seperti adegan dalam film _action_. Di depan para penonton, kami bertiga jatuh ke kolam renang.

Huhuhu… aku tidak bisa berenang.

Saat terjatuh ke kolam, aku melihat barisan berita yang mengatakan bahwa, [Pernikahan mewah batal! Perundingan antara calon istri dan pihak ketiga berakhir tanpa solusi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berkorban bersama.]

Wartawan bertanya kepada saksi mata, [Kalau boleh tahu, apakah ada pertikaian di antara mereka bertiga?]

Saksi mata berkata, [Tentu saja ada, dua wanita memperebutkan seorang pria. Mereka saling menampar dan menjambak. Luar biasa.]

Batinku, _apa?_

Wartawan bertanya lagi, [Bagaimana mereka bisa terjatuh ke kolam renang?"

Saksi mata menjawab, [Calon istri mendorong mereka hingga terjatuh. Ini namanya pembunuhan. Pembunuhan.]

 _Bicara sembarangan,_ batinku lagi.

Wartawan itu melaporkannya kepada publik. [Langsung dari tempat kejadian. Sekarang saya sedang bersama penerus OSH Group, Tuan Oh Sehun. Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang kejadian hari ini?]

Oh Sehun berkata, [Wanita iblis itu lebih baik mati saja.]

Gambaran di depanku tampak jasad seseorang yang terbaring di lantai. Wajahnya dibuat samar. Gaunnya, gaun Dior bewarna merah muda yang begitu familier bagiku.

Baiklah. Aku memang selalu berhalusinasi.

Kedua tanganku menepuk-nepuk air kolam. Walaupun air di kolam ini tidak begitu dalam, gaun malam yang terkena air ini menempel ketat di tubuhku, seperti tali yang mengikat kuat kedua kakiku. Aku meronta-ronta dalam air.

Aku hanya bisa melihat sang pangeran menggendong wanita pujaannya meninggalkanku.

Pemandangan itu sebenarnya yang kuimpikan selama ini. Bagaimana denganku?

Aku berusaha mengulurkan tanganku yang gemetar lalu berteriak, "Oh Sehun, tolong aku." Saat itu, air kolam masuk ke mulut dan hidungku. Bau kaporit pada air membuatku ingin muntah

Oh Sehun berbalik menatapku. Bibirnya yang seksi bergerak-gerak seakan tersenyum dan menertawaiku!

Aku akan mati tenggelam. Bahkan, aku membayangkan jasad seseorang bergaun Dior sedang tergeletak di pinggir kolam.

Pandanganku semakin buram, tetapi otakku masih jernih. Di antara suara riak air, aku mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjun ke dalamnya. Ternyata seseorang melompat ke dalam kolam, lalu berenang ke belakangku.

Aku merasakan lengan kuat yang menarikku melalui bawah ketiak. Aku terkejut dan berteriak dalam hati, _Pria hidung belang!_

Lengan kuat itu mendekap kedua payudaraku. Tidak ada orang yang pernah berbuat itu kepadaku!

Aku tersadar. Aku berteriak dan meronta-ronta. Kakiku sembarang menendang. Entah apa yang tertendang. Pria itu menahan napas sesaat. Lengannya semakin kuat mencengkeramku. Punggungku berada pada dadanya yang empuk.

"Maaf." Napas yang tidak beraturan terdengar di telingaku.

Dia sedang minta maaf!

"Kau… kau…" Saat aku membuka mulut, air kembali masuk ke mulut dan hidungku. Aku tersedak dan terus mengomel dalam hati, _jangan berpikir minta maaf akan membuat semuanya menjadi beres._

"Maaf." Dia mengulanginya lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sakit di tengkuk.

Pria ini membuatku pingsan.

Akhirnya, aku tahu kenapa dia meminta maaf dua kali.

Katakan kepadaku! Apa ada orang yang ingin sekali menolong orang lain?!

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

.

HUAA CHAPTER 2 FINISH!

CHAP 2 berakhir dengan Mamih Baek yang tenggelem wkwkw. Tapi kalian pasti tau dong ya siapa yang nolongin mamih Baek hehe…

Gimana nih kalian masuk **#TimBaikHatiLuhan** atau **#TimSombongDanNyebelinBaekhyun** ? wkwk

Aku harap cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian ya, dan **please Review** nya dong qaqa:V aku mau tau gimana pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini:p

And, Lopyuu, makasih yang kemarin sudah meripyuuu:*


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

 **(REMAKE NOVEL "MY LITTLE PRINCESS" OLEH MACCHIATO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis berwatak baik. Dia kaya, cantik, tapi sombong. Banyak pemuda yang mengejarnya, tetapi kehidupan cintanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai harapannya. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkan hati tunangannya, Oh Sehun, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Namun, Oh Sehun hanya peduli pada Xi Luhan, gadis miskin yang tidak pantas untuk pemuda sekelas Oh Sehun. Segalanya menjadi semakin rumit saat Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang juga jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan Byun Baekhyun.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? kamar biasa? Aku tidak mau menginap di kamar biasa. Tidak mau, tidak sudi, dan tidak akan bersedia!" aku memegangi tengkukku. Aku tidak akan menyerah. "Aku bersedia membayar tiga kali lipat. Sekarang, aku mau kamar VIP!"

Pria itu sebenarnya mau menolongku atau malah mau membunuhku? Kenapa dia tega seperti ini.

"Nona, bukan masalah uang." Dokter muda dan lemah lembut itu menatapku serbasalah. "Semua kamar VIP sudah terisi pasien."

"Sudah terisi. Apa itu masalahku?" Tengkukku kembali berdenyut dan membuatku harus mengerutkan dahi untuk menahan rasa sakit. "Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak bisa menyuruh orang yang hampir sembuh itu pindah ke kamar biasa?!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, kau tahu siapa aku?"

Dia menatap data pasien yang ada di tangannya dengan serius, lalu mengangguk dan berkata, "Iya, tahu."

"Aku ini adalah…" Masih menahan rasa sakitku, aku menaikkan dagu. Walaupun sudah terluka, aku harus bersikap angkuh. Itulah sikap seorang Nona Besar.

Tetapi, sikapku 'dipatahkan' oleh perkataan dokter ini.

"Korban tenggelam yang baru saja diantarkan dari hotel W…" Dia menjelaskan secara detail waktu dan penyebabnya. "Sudah dilakukan pertolongan pertama sehingga air yang ada pada saluran pernapasan, paru-paru, dan perut telah dikeluarkan…"

Saat teringat pria yang menolongku dan pertolongan yang dilakukan pria itu di tepi kolam, aku merasa ingin mati saja.

Pria itu tanpa rasa iba menarikku seperti sedang menarik karung. Dia menarik pinggangku dari arah belakang, menahanku dengan pahanya, menekan kuat punggungku, dan membuatku mengeluarkan air. Akhirnya, aku muntah tidak keruan.

"Pertolongan pertama setelah tenggelam berhasil dilakukan. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada orang yang menolongmu."

Aku terkejut. Aku memotong pembicaraan dokter muda itu. "Cukup! Cukup! Siapa kau? Pada usiamu ini, kau pasti sedang magang, ya. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu. Panggil pimpinan tertinggi rumah sakit ini untuk bicara denganku."

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon. Kepala Dokter Chief Resident." Perkataannya membuatku terkejut, lalu menambahkan. "Saat ini, aku piket. Akulah yang berkuasa disini."

"Kalau kau pimpinan dokter di sini, pikirkan caranya agar aku bisa menginap di kamar VIP." Aku tergeletak di atas ranjang, "Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pergi dari ruang gawat darurat ini."

"Apakah kau percaya aku tidak mau menerima pasien sepertimu?" Nada biacara dokter ini meninggi. Sepertinya dia mulai marah.

Hng! Kelihatannya saja baik, ternyata dia juga pemarah.

"Kau berani?! Aku akan menuntutmu!" Aku tidak mau kalah.

Dia malas berdebat denganku. Dia membalikkan badannya, lalu bicara dengan perawat yang ada di sana. "Miss He, panggil sanak keluarga dari nona ini."

Saat melihat Oh Changmin masuk bersamaan dengan perawat itu, aku menegakkan badanku, "Paman Changmin."

"Maafkan dia, Dokter Kim. Anak ini sudah menyusahkan anda."

"Sejak tadi dia ribut ingin menginap di kamar VIP." Dokter itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Baekhyun sejak kecil memang manja." Paman Changim menatapku sekilas, lalu menarik dokter muda itu dariku dan berbicara empat mata.

Kedua orang itu mengobrol, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan, mereka saling bertukar kartu nama. Mereka mengabaikkanku sekarang.

"Baekhyun, minta maaflah kepada Dokter Kim." Seru Paman Changmin dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" Aku seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. "Aku… tidak bersalah."

"Semuanya salah. Cepat minta maaf!"

"Dokter Kim, ma-maaf." Kata-kata itu sulit keluar dari mulutku. Aku berkata pelan sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa. Kau bawa saja dia ke kamar pasien." Dokter Kim menepuk pundak paman Changmin lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Ke kamar VIP?"

"Ya."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Paman Changmin memang hebat."

Tetapi, kegembiraanku tidak berlangsung lama.

Aku melihat kamar itu dengan tatapan datar. Dinding kamar ditempel dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna merah muda bergambar Hello Kitty. Di atas ranjang, ada selimut merah muda yang juga bergambar Hello Kitty, bantal merah muda Hello Kitty, dan baju pasien yang sangat kecil saat di pakai. Apa aku terdampar di pulau anak-anak?

Di luar kamar, terdengar suara gaduh anak-anak dan perawat yang mengatakan, "Jangan berlarian di koridor rumah sakit!"

Satu demi satu suara tangisan anak menembus tembok kamarku.

"Ibu, aku tidak mau disuntik." Seorang anak berkata sambil menangis.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau minum obat." Seorang anak lainnya berkata sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak mau di rumah sakit, aku mau pulang." Seorang anak lainnya juga berkata sambil menangis.

Suara tangisan itu benar-benar menguji kesabaran orang yang mendengarnya.

"Ini kamar anak-anak?" Aku bengong.

"Ya." Paman Changmin tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, "Kata Dokter Kim, hanya kamar VIP ini saja yang masih tersedia. Kamar VIP Hello Kitty."

Aku terdiam.

Saat berada di lingkungan anak-anak yang ribut, aku hanya bisa berkata kepada diriku, _Harus sabar, sangat sabar, amat sangat sabar._

Bagus! Aku dijaili!

"Wajahmu sangat pucat. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku menekan kedua pelipisku, lalu tertawa hambar, "Hello Kitty sangat imut, aku suka Hello Kitty."

"Baguslah, oya, beberapa hari kedepan, paman akan mengurus dokumen sekolah untukmu."

"Berkas sekolah?" Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Semua sudah diatur. Setelah liburan, kau tidak akan kembali ke Jepang. Kau akan tinggal di Korea untuk menamatkan pendidikan SMA. Setelah bertunangan dengan Sehun, kalian akan berkuliah di luar negeri."

"Dari pernikahan ini, apa yang akan di dapatkan oleh kedua keluarga?" Aku bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Keluarga Byun akan mendapatkan modal yang tidak terbatas dan keluarga Oh akan memperoleh saham dan tanah."

"Jadi, apa ini adalah misimu?"

"Ya."

"Kedengarannya sangat murahan." Kataku. Entah sejak kapan, tangan ini memeluk bantal. Aku meremasnya kuat-kuat. Setelah bisa mengendalikan emosiku, aku mengembuskan napas dan berkata. "Baiklah, aku sudah tahu."

Saat hendak pergi, paman Changmin berkata. "Ibumu akan datang sebentar lagi."

Ibu? Ibu yang mana?! Ah, sudahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu keduanya.

"Bilang kepadanya tidak perlu. Aku ingin istirahat." Aku memeluk kembali bantal yang kuremas tadi, lalu berbaring memunggunginya.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Beberapa hari ini, aku tidak tidur dengan baik sampai-sampai krim wajah yang biasa kupakai untuk menutupi lingkar mata yang menghitam tidak berguna lagi.

Akhirnya, aku menerapkan _makeup smokey_ dan memerahkan bibirku. Aku memakai rok mini MSGM. Gambar bunga merah yang ada di rok mini itu membuatku memilih sepatu hak tinggi warna sepadan.

 _Makeup smokey_ , _nail art_ hitam, dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah. Aksesoris yang kupilih adalah jam tangan bergambar tengkorak. Hari ini, aku berdandan ala _punk_. Aku mengangkat ponsel setinggi 45 derajat, agak memiringkan kepala, dan melakukan _selfie_ sebanyak sepuluh kali dengan pose yang berbeda, lalu meng-upload foto ke Facebook. _Ayo berikan like sebanyak-banyaknya kepadaku._

Komentar pun memenuhi kolom di bawahnya. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Nona Baekhyun." Pengurus rumah tangga mengetuk pintu kamarku, "Tinggal tiga menit lagi."

Aku menatap ponsel sambil berkata,"Masih tiga menit lagi, ya."

"Tapi, Tuan muda Sehun sudah di bawah." Ya, hari ini, aku, Sehun dan Paman Changmin akan makan siang bersama.

"Biarkan dia menunggu sebentar di ruang tamu," jawabku sambil membalas komentar di Facebook.

Aku juga menghapus beberapa permintaan pertemanan yang tidak jelas. Setelah aku puas memainkan ponsel, tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu tiga puluh menit.

"Dimana Sehun? Bukankah dia mau menjemputku?" aku merasa ditinggalkan sekaligus kesal. "Dasar pembohong."

"Paman Kim, antarkan aku kesana."

"Baik, Nona."

Paman pengurus rumah mengantarku ke sebuah restoran elite ala Prancis. Saat turun dari mobil beliau mengingatkanku agar menghubunginya untuk menjemputku kalau sudah selesai urusanku di sini.

Pengurus rumah tangga, Paman Kim, berasal dari luar kota. Setengah abad, beliau menjadi tentara. Setelah pensiun dari tentara, beliau menjadi pengurus rumah tangga di rumah ini selama dua puluh tahun. Beliau yang melihatku dewasa. Saat ayah meninggal, ibu tiriku sibuk bekerja dan ibu kandungku sibuk belanja. Pama Kim lah yang merawatku selama ini. Aku lebih akrab dengannya dibandingkan dengan orang rumah lainnya.

Aku mendekatkan wajah ke Paman Kim lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Paman. Paman sudah seperti Ayah bagi Baekhyun."

"Dengan usia seperti ini, Paman Kim bisa menjadi kakek bagi Nona."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Aku sudah punya kakek, tapi tidak punya Ayah. Baekhyun ingin Paman Kim menjadi Ayah." Aku mengedipkan mataku.

Paman Kim tersenyum. Ujung matanya penuh kerutan. "Pergilah, Nona. Jangan biarkan Tuan Muda Keluarga Oh menunggu terlalu lama."

Melihatnya menutup pintu mobil, tiba-tiba aku merasa pilu. Paman Kim memang sudah tua.

Aku menggeleng mengusir perasaan ini, lalu menegakkan kepala dan memasuki restoran mewah itu.

Di pintu masuk restoran, seorang pelayan sudah menunggu. Dekorasi warna hitam keemasan membuatnya tampak mewah tapi tidak norak. Dilangit- langit ruangan, lampu Kristal terjuntai. Sinar lampu menerangi langit-langit restoran dan menyilaukan mataku. Beberapa lama, aku baru bisa membiasakan diri.

Restoran ala Prancis ini mengusung nama _chef_ restoran Michelin. Semua bahan makanan langsung diimpor ke Korea. Tentu saja, harganya cukup mahal. Orang-orang yang memesan tempat di restoran pun menunggu sampai tahun depan, tapi Paman Changmin malah mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. Pantas saja dia menjadi calon penerus yang ditunjuk langsung oleh presiden direktur OSH Grup.

Di ruangan VIP restoran itu, Paman Changmin dan Sehun sudah menunggu lama.

Sekarang hatiku sedang senang. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan Sehun yang ingkar janji untuk menjemputku. Aku duduk dengan manis. Kedua tanganku di atas lutut dan berkata. " _Bonjour_."

Sehun mendengus, tidak berekspresi dan sedang mengamati ponselnya. Dia tidak membalas sapaanku. Dia benar-benar menganggapku tidak ada.

"Baekhyun, pasti lapar." Paman Changmin membuka pembicaraan.

Sebagai gadis dari keluarga kaya, mengatur kebugaraan tubuh sama pentingnya dengan mengatur keuangan. Kalau tidak ada kecantikan, tidak akan ada kekayaan, dan akan sama saja dengan gadis biasa.

Oleh karena itu, aku sekilas melirik gambar di menu, menelan ludah, lalu mengingkari hati dan berkata, "Tidak begitu lapar."

"Tidak merasa lapar juga harus makan. Pesanlah makanan." Paman Changmin tersenyum, lalu tangannya melambai ke arah pelayan yang bersiaga. Pelayan tersebut langsung memberikannya menu. "Baekhyun, kau mau makan apa?" Paman Changmin kembali berbicara.

"Hng… aku mau steik _rib eye_ yang dimasak sepertiga matang."

Makan bersama ini benar-benar terasa dingin. Sehun memasang wajah masam. Aku merasa tidak senang. Kami berdua pun saling mendiamkan.

Di restoran, musik yang pelan mengiringi makan bersama kami, tapi aku malah sakit kepala mendengar musik itu. Tidak hanya itu, aku menjadi tidak berselera dengan makanan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Seragam sekolah menengah St. Leon akan dikirim ke rumahmu. Seragam itu dibuat berdasarkan ukuranmu. Cobalah dulu. Kalau tidak muat…" Paman Changmin menatapku. "Baekhyun?!"

"Sekolah menengah St. Leon?!" Aku tersedak saat paman bicara, lalu membalasnya, "Bukankah jadwal penerimaan siswa disana sudah lama ditutup?"

Sekolah menengah St. Leon adalah sekolah khusus keluarga yang berkecukupan. Sekolah menegah tersebut terdiri atas tingkat SMP dan SMA. Kualitas guru disana juga bagus. Lingkungan sekolah pun sangat nyaman. Tentu saja, biaya sekolah di sana sangat mahal. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja para orangtua berminat mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk menyekolahkan putra-putri mereka di sana. Bahkan, muncul anggapan bahwa kalau siswa bisa bersekolah di St. Leon, keluarganya pasti sangat kaya.

Untuk melayani siswa-siswi dari keluarga berada ini, sekolah St. Leon menerapkan peraturan yang ketat. Orang luar tidak boleh sembarang masuk ke area sekolah, sehingga sekolah ini dijuluki 'sekolah menengah yang paling misterius'.

Tetapi kalau kau berpikir hanya karena keluargamu kaya dan kau bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah ini, kau salah besar. Setiap tahun, sekolah itu menerima siswa-siswi dengan seleksi yang ketat demi mempertahankan kualitas sekolah. Calon siswa-siswi harus melewati tahap ujian masuk dan wawancara.

Walaupun IQ-ku 180, belajar bukan sesuatu yang kusukai. Dibandingkan menyuruhku belajar untuk ujian masuk sekolah, lebih baik aku meneliti _fashion style_ yang menjadi tren bulan depan.

Lalu aku berkata, "Aku tidak ingin bersekolah yang menghasilkan kutu buku seperti itu." Sehun menatapku dengan dingin.

"Rupanya Baekhyun tidak suka sekolah St. Leon." Paman Changmin membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menatapku, "Tapi kepala sekolah St. Leon telah bersedia menerimamu sebagai siswa. Tanpa ujian!"

Tanpa ujian.

Aku sedikit tergoda. Kabarnya guru pria di sekolah itu juga melewati tahap seleksi yang sangat ketat. Fisik mereka seperti model.

Aku menelan ludah. Dalam otakku sedang menggambarkan adegan khusus dewasa.

"Bagaimana?" Paman Changmin bertanya.

"Aku menolak keras masuk sekolah dengan jalan belakang seperti ini." Kataku dengan angkuh.

"Tidak mau sekolah?"

"Tidak mau."

Kabarnya, di sekolah St. Leon terdapat taman khusus untuk para pelajar dan guru. Setelah jam sekolah, para guru pria yang tampan dan memesona itu biasanya berkumpul disana sambil bercakap-cakap tentang masalah sekolah atau mereka berolahraga. Aku mengingat kembali komentar-komentar di forum cerpen yang menceritakan bahwa cinta antara guru dan siswa selalu berlatar di taman yang indah.

Aku menyentuh hidungku agar tidak mimisan.

"Setiap tahun, sekolah St. Leon selalu menjadi sekolah yang diimpikan pada survei dengan partisipan para siswa. Kalau kau menolak masuk ke sekolah itu, ini akan menjadi sejarah bahwa sekolah itu ternyata bisa ditolak oleh siswa." Paman Changmin tersenyum. "Kalau Tuan Kepala Sekolah tahu pasti dia sangat sedih."

Tuan Kepala Sekolah?

Aku mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh kepada Paman Changmin,"Kenapa Tuan kepala Sekolah sangat bermurah hati dan berharap aku sekolah di sana?"

"Paman adalah Tuan Kepala Sekolah St. Leon." Sehun menatapku sekilas, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku.

Paman Changmin adalah Kepala Sekolah St. Leon?!

Aaa… Byun Baekhyun kau menang lotre!

Aku berdeham beberapa kali, lalu berkata, "Karena Paman Changmin sudah bersusah payah, mengingat jasa ini, aku akan mencoba untuk bersekolah di sana."

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Setelah mengantar kepergian Paman Changmin, Sehun berbalik ke arahku. Mata indah Sehun menatap ku sejenak dengan tajam. Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei, Oh Sehun!" Aku berteriak, "Kau mau kemana?" dia tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk pergi jauh karena langkahnya yang panjang. Aku memakai sepatu berhak tinggi, mengejarnya dari belakang. Beberapa kali, aku ingin melempar sepatu ini ke arahnya. Akhirnya, aku berhasil menarik ujung bajunya di suatu belokan di jalanan.

Sehun membalikkan badan, mengerutkan dahi, lalu dengan galaknya berkata, "Byun Baekhyun, apa sih maumu?"

Galak sekali. Tetapi, aku suka dengan sesuatu yang sulit. Dengan begitu, aku merasa tertantang.

Aku membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum dan berkata. "Kau tidak tahu apa mauku?"

"Tidak tahu! Kalau kau mau memukulku atau memberi tahu orangtuaku, terserah kau! Tentang kejadian hari itu, aku tidak mau berkomentar banyak!"

Ternyata untuk melindungi Luhan. Cukup menarik!

"Aku tidak mau memukulmu dan tidak mau mengadukanmu. Aku juga tidak mau penjelasan tentang kejadian itu."

"Lalu apa maumu? Cepatlah bicara, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Melihat emosi Sehun yang sangat jelek, aku ingin menghadiahinya sebuah tamparan peringatan.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mengatur emosiku, spontan menggengam tangannya, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton dulu? Sepertinya ini kali pertama kita keluar hanya berdua."

Sehun melontarkan kata "gila", lalu melepaskan tanganku dan meninggalkanku.

Melihat dia akan pergi, aku tidak ingin bicara. Aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak salah bicara, kan? Kita hampir bertunangan. Kalau kita tidak jalan-jalan berdua, sepertinya agak aneh, kan?" aku dan dia hanya dipisahkan oleh kemejanya. Wajahku melekat di punggungnya yang agak berkeringat, membuatnya tertegun. Dia tidak langsung menjauhiku.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu." Dia menolak dengan sangat tegas.

"Kata ibuku, perasaan bisa dipupuk."

Sehun tidak membalasku. Suasana tiba-tiba sedingin kutub utara.

Pria selalu pemalu. Akhirnya, aku yang tidak tahu malu ini menyemangatinya. "Mungkin suatu saat aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Sepertinya aku mendengar suara gemeletuk giginya. Dia sedang menahan sesuatu. Akhirnya, dia mengembuskan napas dan berkata, "Byun Baekhyun, kau sama sekali tidak tahu cara mencintai orang."

Aku tidak tahu cara mencintai orang? Aku bingung.

Sehun tidak membalikkan badan. Dia tetap saja memunggungiku. Aku tidak melihat ekspresinya, hanya bisa berkata pada punggungnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Sehun, jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu."

Dia mengembuskan napas, "Kalau tidak ada cinta, pernikahan ini hanya sebuah taruhan. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Tidak ada cinta. Hanya ada uang yang mengendalikan pernikahan ini. Apa seperti ini yang kumau?

Suara ibu tiri seakan tergiang—

" _ **Pernikahan siapa yang bukan taruhan? Pria mempertaruhkan uang dan status. Wanita mempertaruhkan masa muda dan staminanya."**_

" _ **Tidak peduli harus bagaimana. Kalau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik, kenapa tidak?"**_

Aku memikirkan perkataan ibu tiri. Tanpa rasa malu, aku tetap saja setuju dengan pendapat ibu tiriku.

Aku menggeleng. Kupikir dia tidak melihatku karena aku berada dibelakangnya. Aku menjawabnya, "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau tidak keberatan? Apa hanya karena keluargaku kaya?" Sehun membalikkan badan, mencengkram tanganku, mendorongku kuat, lalu memojokkanku di dinding etalase di dekat kami. "Walaupun aku berlaku kasar seperti ini kepadamu?"

"Sehun, kita sedang di tempat umum, jangan seperti ini." Aku terkejut dengan gerakannya. Punggungku sakit karena dia mendorongku dengan sangat kuat. Aku berusaha meronta dan berkata, "Bicaralah baik-baik."

"Jangan bergerak!" Suaranya berubah.

Dia membungkukkan badan, memiringkan kepalanya, dan mendekati wajahku. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas garis bibirnya.

Aku memiringkan wajahku ke arah berlawan. Tubuh ini bergetar dan aku menahan diriku sendiri untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Tiba-tiba daguku terangkat. Bibir yang dingin terasa menyapu bibirku dengan kasar. Saat terasa sakit, aku sadar bahwa Sehun sedang menciumku.

Ya ampun Ciuman pertama yang kujaga selama delapan belas tahun ini direnggut oleh Sehun.

Saraf otakku seperti terputus! Karena marah, tenagaku berangsur-angsur pulih. Aku meronta-ronta, melepaskan diri, lalu menamparnya dengan keras.

Plak!

 _Minta maaf Byun Baekhyun. Cepat minta maaf kepada Sehun._

Aku mengulum bibirku yang sakit karena ciuman kasarnya. Aku sedang berpikir apakah aku harus meminta maaf atau tidak, tapi perkataannya membuatku menelan kembali keinginanku.

"Byun Baekhyun, dengar baik baik. Aku benci kau!"

Byun Baekhyun, aku benci kau.

Aku mengangkat kepala karena terkejut. Aku menjadi kaku bagai disambar petir.

"Kau membenciku?"

"Sangat benci."

"Kenapa kau membenciku? A-aku…" Aku terbata-bata. Dalam hatiku, aku membenci diri sendiri karena begitu lemah, "Demi dirimu, aku… aku akan berubah!"

"Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu, rambutmu, pakaianmu, semua tingkah lakumu." Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu mendorongku dan berkata, "Semua tentang dirimu. Aku membencinya!"

Aku memelotot, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam agar emosiku tidak meledak.

Tak jauh dari sana, dari arah pintu masuk _shopping mall_ terdengar suara kegaduhan anak-anak. Seseorang memakai kostum Hello Kitty sedang membagikan balon kepada anak-anak itu. Semua orang berkerumun, tidak ada yang memperhatikan aku dan juga Sehun yang sedang berada di sudut jalan.

Pria yang telah merebut ciuman pertamaku sekaligus yang akan menjadi calon suamiku, mengatakan bahwa dia membenci semua tentang diriku.

Apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga harus berada di lingkaran pernikahan karena bisnis? Aku juga merupakan korban. Kenapa aku bisa serendah ini?

Setiap ingin bertemu dengannya, aku selalu berusaha tampil maksimal. Aku berusaha membuat diriku tampak anggun agar sepadan saat berdiri di sampingnya. Kita bisa menjadi pasangan serasi yang membuat iri semua orang. Atas dasar apa dia membenciku?

Tidak boleh kalah! Tidak akan kalah!

Oh Sehun kau keparat! Aku, Byun Baekhyun, pasti akan membuatmu tergila-gila padaku. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah berkata seperti itu kepadaku.

Aku menggembangkan senyum yang paling sempurna, mengangkat kepala dengan angkuh, "Oh Sehun, kau dengar baik-baik! Semakin kau menolak, semakin kau terjerat didalamnya. Inilah yang dinamakan takdir!"

"Dan takdirmu," Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Adalah aku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku menunggu balasan darinya, tapi ternyata dia tidak marah. Matanya memancarkan suasana hati yang dingin.

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam sesaat, lalu memalingkan wajah dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Bagus sekali, meninggalkan wanita sendirian di tempat umum. Tipe pria yang keras kepala.

Setelah Sehun pergi, kemarahanku menyusut menjadi rasa malu dan sakit hati yang mencapai puncaknya seperti balon yang bocor. Amarah, rasa malu dan sakit hati perlahan mengempis. Semuanya berkecamuk menjadi satu dalam hati. Aku mengatur emosiku dan menelan semuanya, termasuk air mataku.

Aku melihat bayangannya yang hilang dikeramaian, "Itu ciuman pertamaku. Apa kau tahu, Oh Sehun?"

Kau pikir aku gadis lemah, bersembunyi di sudut jalan dan menangisi nasibku?! Tidak! Itu bukan aku!

Menangis dengan cara menyedihkan adalah ulah anak kecil berumur tiga tahun.

Aku membusungkan dada, mengangkat tas YSL, lalu dengan langkah anggun dihiasi sepatu hak tinggi warna merah aku melenggak masuk kembali ke pusat perbelanjaan dan berencana untuk belanja sepuasnya.

Beberapa anak sedang main di pintu putar depan pintu masuk mal. Mereka berteriak dengan suara nyaring, membuatku tanpa sadar memengang keningku. Dalam hati, aku berpikir anak itu tidak diajari orangtuanya. Saat menghindari mereka dengan hati-hati, tiba-tiba… blup… pahaku terciprat es krim. _Oh Shit—_

Aku menarik napas dan menatap ke bagian rokku. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna cokelat tercetak di rokku. Es krim yang telah meleleh perlahan-lahan menetes ke bawah mengenai kakiku. Kerucut es krim jatuh terbalik dekat kakiku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menginjak es krim itu.

"Ah, es krimku."

Pemilik es krim kaget, mengulurkan tangannya yang kotor hendak memegang kakiku. Aku terkejut dan menjerit, "Anak nakal, jangan menyentuhku!" aku menepis tangannya dengan keras hingga memerah.

"Ibu!" Si anak menangis, lalu memanggil Ibunya.

Aku kaget.

Sekelilingku menjadi heboh. Ibu-ibu mengerumuniku. Mereka saling berbisik dan menyalahkanku.

"Kau memukul anak kecil."

Aku tidak memukulnya. Hanya 'agak kuat' menepis tangannya.

"Tidak baik memukul anak kecil, lho."

Lalu kenapa? Yang membuat masalah adalah anak kecil ini. Masa aku harus bilang "Terimakasih, tidak apa-apa." Apakah harus begitu?!

"Ayo, minta maaf kepada anak kecil itu. Kalau tidak, nanti saat dia besar dia akan trauma."

Dia trauma. Bagaimana denganku? Bajuku yang mahal malah jadi korban.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Aku menerka apa yang bisa kuberikan kepadanya agar dia tidak menangis lagi. Seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menonton keramaian, sedang memegang permen.

"Adik kecil, ini uang untuk membeli permenmu." Anak perempuan itu terdiam. Aku menunggu reaksinya, tangannya telah memegang uang kertas dan permennya telah kuambil lalu kuberikan kepada anak kecil yang menangis itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Aku mencoba membujuknya. "Kalau kau menangis lagi, akan kumasukkan permen ini ke pantatmu."

Bocah itu langsung berhenti menangis, memasukkan permen ke mulutnya dan segera pergi dari hadapanku.

"Aku tidak mau uang. Aku mau permen." Sekarang anak perempuan itu yang menangis. "Ibu, aku mau permen."

Hei, dengan uang itu kau bisa membeli banyak permen. Dikasih hati, malah minta jantung.

Ibu dari anak itu muncul sambil membawa belanjaannya, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memengangi tangan anaknya, "Jangan menangis, ya. Nanti ibu belikan satu lagi."

Anak perempuan itu tersedu-sedu dan berkata, "Tante itu galak sekali."

Apa?! Tante?! Aku ini kakak! KA-KAK!

Aku terdiam.

 _Sabar!_ Aku mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri. Jangan perhitungan kepada anak kecil yang tidak tahu diri. Itu hanya akan menurunkan martabatku.

Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Nona besar yang anggun.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku harus membersihkan bekas es krim yang menempel di pahaku. Tanganku merogoh ke dalam tas: ada ponsel, segala jenis kartu kredit, uang tunai, tapi tidak ada tisu.

Membersihkan bekas es krim dengan uang kertas tampak seperti perbuatan bodoh yang dilakukan oleh orang kaya baru untuk menunjukkan kekayaannya, tapi aku juga sempat berpikiran seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba di depanku muncul bayangan besar. Seorang berkostum Hello Kitty mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Tanpa melihatnya lebih lama, aku berkata, "Pergi sana! Aku tidak perlu balon."

Hello Kitty itu membuka tangannya, aku melihat ada tisu di atas tangannya. Belum sempat aku menolaknya, dia telah memberikannya kepadaku lalu pergi. Aku melihat tulisan di bungkusan tisu itu, _Toko Hello Kitty sedang dibuka, semua barang sedang diskon._

Aku terkejut, ternyata tisu 'iklan'.

Karena kejadian itu, aku membatalkan niatku untuk _shopping_. Akhirnya, aku naik taksi dan pulang.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Saat ini, aku sedang berbaring di atas ranjang sambil memikirkan kata-kata Sehun.

Dia bilang dia tidak suka mataku, hidungku, mulutku, rambutku, busanaku, dan tingkah lakuku. Dia tidak suka semua tentangku.

Selain latar belakang keluarga yang tidak bisa diperbaikki, memperbaiki yang lain adalah hal yang mudah. Pria seperti Sehun suka gadis sederhana seperti Xi Luhan.

Aku menatap cermin, melihat diriku dengan dandanan yang norak, persis wanita penggoda.

Dandanan yang norak ini memang membuatku sedikit lebih tua. Pantas saja, bocah-bocah itu mengataiku "Tante!"

Karena telah mendapatkan jalan keluar, aku ceria kembali.

Karena masalah telah di selesaikan, selanjutnya penerapannya.

Esok harinya, aku pergi ke salon. Aku meminta penata rias professional untuk membuatkan gaya baru.

"Aku ingin mengubah penampilanku." Aku berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin tampil polos dan agak seksi, ingin sederhana tapi tidak kampungan, ingin bersahaja tapi tidak ingin mengurangi _image_ -ku sebagai nona besar."

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, penata rias itu merasa bingung.

"Bisakah lebih detail?"

Apakah seperti itu tidak cukup detail?

Aku mengeluarkan dompet LV lalu berkata, "Kalau aku puas, akan kuberikan tip yang banyak."

Mata perias itu berbinar-binar, mereka berdiskusi dulu, lalu bekerja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku menatap gadis yang ada di balik cermin. Sesaat, aku terlena dan bertanya kepada penata rias, "Apa ini benar-benar aku? Kenapa aku merasa bahwa ini sangat berbeda dengan penampilanku yang sebelumnya."

"Aduh… mungkin karena anda belum terbiasa. Penampilan seperti ini sangat polos dan alami. Anda benar-benar seperti gadis muda."

Aku masih berumur delapan belas tahun. Tentu saja aku masih muda, aku mengerutkan dahi.

Penata rias itu menyemprotkan cairan agar _makeup_ di wajahku tahan lama. "Ayo, tertawa. Gadis manis ini akan tertawa."

Tertawa?

Aku menaikkan sedikit bibirku, penata rias itu berkata, "Cantik, cantik sekali! Lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan model yang ada di poster itu."

Saat membayar tagihan, penata rias bertanya, "Nona Baekhyun, kenapa kali ini anda mengubah penampilan?"

"Demi menggoda laki-laki." Aku menjawab seenaknya.

Penata rias itu terdiam.

Tanpa makan siang terlebih dahulu, aku langsung pergi ke _shopping mall_ area baju perempuan.

"Rok berenda polkadot ini adalah rancangan yang paling di gemari sekarang. Gaun sifon dengan renda di bagian lengan ini juga sangat di gemari." Pramuniaga itu menawarkan semua yang dilihatnya.

Saat di kamar _pass_ , aku menatap diriku yang ada di balik cermin. Kemeja sifon putih dengan rok lipat biru muda, kerah bulatnya dilingkari dengan pita. Aku ragu dan berkata, "Apa kau yakin, ini dandanan yang di sukai cowok zaman sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, cowok tidak menyukai cewek yang berdandan norak." Pramuniaga itu berkata dengan percaya diri. "Rok lipat ini memberi kesan seperti anak sekolah. Para cowok paling suka itu."

Rok lipat bewarna biru ini, kalau ditambahkan tali akan menjadi seragam anak TK. Jangan-jangan Sehun suka tipe yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Adik kecil, kalau memakai baju ini dan pergi berkencan dengan cowokmu, pasti pas sekali."

Ah, adik kecil? Aku ya?!

"Kau masih mahasiswa, kan?" Pramuniaga itu mulai bicara lagi, "Melihat kesanmu yang begitu anggun, pasti kau kuliah di Universitas terkenal."

Universitas? Aku masih siswa SMA.

Aku melihatnya dengan ujung mata dan tanganku mengepal. Karena menyadari ekspresi wajahku mulai berubah, dia segera membawakan belasan baju kepadaku, "Yang ini juga cocok untukmu, adik kecil. Ayo, cobalah."

Bagaimanapun, panggilan adik kecil membuatku senang.

"Yang ini, dan yang ini." Setelah aku selesai mencoba semua baju, aku mengeluarkan kartu kreditku.

Walaupun ada peraturan harus berumur di atas dua puluh tahun baru boleh memiliki kartu kredit utama sendiri, ibu tiriku tetap saja memberikanku kartu kelas dua. Kabarnya kartu utama adalah kartu jenis _black diamond_ yang tidak ada batas penggunaannya. Walaupun kartu ditanganku ini jenis kelas dua, kekuatannya juga dahsyat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dimana saat ku berjalan, ada saja pramuniaga yang selalu tersenyum dan siap melayaniku.

Aku senang dengan pepatah yang mengatakan, _uang bukanlah segalanya, tetapi jika tidak ada uang, kau bukan apa-apa._

Dimanakah surga itu? Surga itu ada di tanganmu kalau kau memiliki kartu kredit _unlimited,_ dimana saja kau berada, di situlah surga.

Saat aku berlagak sombong, orang-orang di sekitarku pun mulai bergosip. Aku merasa terganggu karenanya.

Dari ujung mataku, aku melihat si Hello Kitty yang sedang membagikan balon kepada anak-anak. Anak-anak itu mengerumuninya dengan riang dan minta berfoto bersama. Dia tidak menolaknya, lalu dia mengulurkan tangan kiri untuk menggadeng anak laki-laki dan tangan kanan menggendong anak perempuan. Si Hello Kitty memang tidak punya mulut dan tidak berekspresi, tetapi sepertinya dia sedang tersenyum dengan tulus.

Aku pasti sudah gila! Kalau tidak, kenapa aku bisa menebak orang yang sedang memakai baju boneka itu sedang tersenyum?

Tiba-tiba Hello Kitty itu mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan matanya melewati ratusan orang dan beradu pandang denganku, bersamaan dengan itu aku menatap bola mata hitamnya.

Aku berdiri terpaku di depan toko mewah itu. Suasana sekelilingku seakan sedang berhenti, aku seperti sedang terhipnotis, pelan-pelan mengembangkan senyum. Hello Kitty!

 _Terima kasih untuk tisunya._

[Tidak masalah] seolah-olah terdengar balasannya.

Ya ampun! Aku pasti sudah gila! Kenapa aku tersenyum kepada Hello Kitty yang tidak jelas jenis kelaminnya?

Kucing ini pasti bisa sihir. Pasti! Aku baru saja melihatnya sekali, lalu sekarang aku menjadi seperti ini!

Alur cerita macam apa ini?

Cerita romantis yang berubah menjadi cerita fiksi.

Apa aku yang berpindah dari dunia nyata ke dunia kartun?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap depan bakal ada moment ChanBaek ya gaes. Hiwhiw.

And, terimakasih buat yang udah ripyu di chap sebelumnya… sayang banget deh sama kalian –jarang-jarang kan kalian di bilang sayang, ngaku aja—:v

Yuk, tulis pendapat kalian tentang chap ini di kolom review:* jangan langsung di close ya wkwkwk

 _See you^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

 **(REMAKE NOVEL "MY LITTLE PRINCESS" OLEH MACCHIATO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis berwatak baik. Dia kaya, cantik, tapi sombong. Banyak pemuda yang mengejarnya, tetapi kehidupan cintanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai harapannya. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkan hati tunangannya, Oh Sehun, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Namun, Oh Sehun hanya peduli pada Xi Luhan, gadis miskin yang tidak pantas untuk pemuda sekelas Oh Sehun. Segalanya menjadi semakin rumit saat Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang juga jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan Byun Baekhyun.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah habis berbelanja. Aku merasa kelaparan. Aku melihat jam di tanganku, sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Saat berbelanja dari pagi sampai sekarang, aku belum meminum setetes air pun demi harga diri, benar-benar menyiksa diri.

"Nona Baekhyun, apakah anda mau di temani makan?" pramuniaga itu bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan kehilangan selera makan saat melihatmu." Aku memberinya tip agar dia pergi dariku.

Akhirnya, aku mencari tempat makan sambil menenteng barang belanjaanku.

Tempat makan dipinggir jalan itu tidak cocok dengan statusku. Aku lebih baik mati kelaparan. Lalu, aku teringat ada rumah makan Jepang di sekitar area ini, lalu aku naik taksi menuju ke sana.

Sesampainya disana, aku mengerutkan dahi. Aku memotong antrean dan berdiri di depan resepsionis.

"Selamat datang." Seorang pelayan berkimono membungkukkan badan 90 derajat dan berkata, "Apakah anda sudah pesan tempat?"

"Belum." Aku menjawab dengan jujur.

Pelayan wanita itu berkata, "Maaf, kami tidak menerima tamu yang belum pesan tempat terlebih dahulu. Mungkin anda bisa kembali lain kali."

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah putri pemilik Byun Group." Aku menjawabnya dengan kesal.

"Maaf, restoran kami menyajikan makanan bermutu tinggi dan pelayanan kelas satu sehingga mengharuskan setiap tamu untuk memesan tempat terlebih dahulu." Pelayan itu meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan badan. "Mohon pengertian anda."

"Aku mau makan disini berarti aku mengangap restoranmu termasuk lumayan. Sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk datang lain kali?!" aku menatapnya, lalu berkata lagi. "Suruh manager restoran ini menemuiku."

"Sekalipun pemilik dari Wei Wei Group, Nona Seohyun harus pesan tempat dulu kalau mau datang ke restoran ini. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" seorang wanita dengan baju tanpa lengan dan belahan dada rendah berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku. Rambutnya yang bewarna cokelat membuatnya tampak seperti anjing pudel. "Restoran mewah ini memang begitu prosedurnya. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Aku hanya mengerti perkataan manusia." Aku tertawa dengan riang. "Yang lain hanyalah gonggongan anjing."

"Kau… kau memang gila." Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak jadi makan. Aku tidak mau makan di tempat rendahan seperti ini."

Harus kemana lagi mencari tempat makan? Apa pulang saja?

Lupakan.

Hari ini malam minggu, Nyonya Jung dan temannya pasti tidak ada di rumah dan ibu tiri telah menganggap rumah mewah itu seperti hotel, hanya tinggal selama sepuluh hari atau setengah bulan, setelah itu dia kembali pergi.

Satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikanku hanyalah Paman Kim. Tetapi, pagi ini beliau sakit lambung. Sebenarnya beliau tidak ingin berobat kerumah sakit, tapi aku berhasil membujuknya. Kalau pulang sekarang dan beliau tahu aku belum makan, pasti beliau akan khawatir dan sibuk memasak untukku. Beliau pasti tidak bisa beristirahat.

Aku duduk termenung di starbucks sambil memegang segelas kopi dingin. Tiba-tiba ponsel ku bergetar.

[Nona.] Paman Kim memanggil di ujung telepon.

"Paman Kim, apa sudah membaik? Bagaimana dengan lambung paman? Apa masih sakit?"

[Tidak apa-apa ini hanyalah penyakit lama.] Paman Kim tertawa kecil, [Oya, Nona, Apa sudah makan? Nona mau makan apa? Pulanglah, paman akan buatkan makanan untukmu.]

"Sedang makan."

[Benarkah? Jangan bohongi paman, ya. Anak gadis itu harus makan banyak agar tampak lebih berisi.]

"Iya, Paman."

[Setelah makan, apa mau dijemput?]

"Tidak perlu. Sehun bilang dia akan mengantarkanku pulang. Paman tidak perlu khawatir."

[Begitu ya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Seorang gadis tidak boleh berduaan terlalu lama dengan pemuda. Walaupun kalian akan bertunangan, tetap saja tidak boleh. Pemuda itu berdarah panas. Jangan bilang Paman Kim kolot. Nona sangat berharga, tidak boleh kena masalah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Nona paman akan merasa sedih.]

"Ah… paman mulai lagi. Aku mau tutup telepon, ya."

[Tunggu, Nona." Paman Kim teringat sesuatu, lalu dia berkata untuk mengingatkanku. [Harus makan makanan yang hangat. Tidak boleh hanya minum kopi dingin dan itu sudah dianggap sebagai makan malam.]

Aku melihat segelas kopi dingin di genggamanku. Lalu tertawa hambar, "Baiklah, aku akan makan."

Aku berkata kepada Paman Kim bahwa hari ini aku menginap di rumah Nyonya Jung. Calon suamiku akan mengantar dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Aku juga menyuruh paman untuk tidak menunggu kepulanganku. Setelah itu, aku menutup telepon.

Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau terus memupuk kemampuan berbohongmu, kau bisa menjadi seorang artis.

Aku memanggil taksi, lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang. Sopir taksi bertanya tujuanku. Aku menjadi kooperatif dan berkata, "Carikan tempat makan yang bersih." Aku pun menambahkan, "Makanannya harus enak. Suasananya harus nyaman dan tidak berisik."

Sopir taksi itu menatapku dari kaca depan dengan pandangan 'ya ampun, aku bertemu dengan orang gila'. Beliau pun mengantarkan ku ke restoran _shabu-shabu_ di sekitar _shopping mall._

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." Kemudian, aku keluar dari taksi sambil menenteng barang belanjaan. Aku berjalan mendekati restoran itu dan langsung di sambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita. "Selamat datang. Apakah anda sendiri?"

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Pelayan wanita itu menyentuh hidungnya, lalu berkata. "Apakah anda datang berdua?"

Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, langsung mencari tempat dekat jendela, lalu mulai melihat menu makanan. Semakin dilihat, wajahku semakin muram.

Semua menu itu adalah menu _couple_ , sedang menghina diriku yang sedang sendirian?

"Nona, apakah untuk porsi dua orang?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, sekarang seorang atau dua orang?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari menu ke gadis itu, melihat pelayan wanita dengan rambut berponi dan kuncir kuda. Wajahnya yang imut sepertinya pernah kulihat. Jangan-jangan dia adalah…

"Apa kita saling kenal?" Aku mengangkat alisku.

"T-tidak, tidak kenal." Dia menundukkan kepala, menatapku dari balik poninya.

Aku hanya mendengus sekilas dan tidak memedulikannya sambil membolak-balik menu lalu berkata, "Apa menu andalan di restoran ini?"

"Menu andalan di restoran kami adalah _shabu-shabu_ ala Mongolia. Supnya pedas dan terasa ada ramuan herbal. Selain itu, ada _shabu-shabu_ _seafood._ Supnya dengan acar daging dan _seafood._ " Nadanya datar seperti sedang membaca.

"Kenapa semuanya _shabu-shabu couple_." Aku berteriak.

Luhan yang sedang memegang menu tampak gemetaran dan berkata, "Maaf. Restoran ini memang menyediakan porsi _shabu-shabu_ untuk dua orang." Tubuhnya gemetar.

Aku bersumpah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Tetapi karena dia dilindungi Sehun dengan segala cara, kalau aku tidak galak kepadanya sama saja membuatku tidak berwibawa di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin makan untuk porsi satu orang. Apa itu tidak bisa?"

"Maaf." Nada suaranya seperti tidak ikhlas.

"Aku hanya seorang diri. Kau menyuruhku memesan porsi makanan untuk dua orang. Apa kau mau membayar sisanya?"

"Maaf. Anda tetap harus membayar harga penuh."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa harus membayar untuk porsi dua orang kalau aku hanya seorang diri?" Aku terus memaksanya.

"Maaf." Xi Luhan melihat sekeliling restoran. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari penyelamat.

Di ujung restoran, segerombolan siswa sedang bersiut. Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya muncul seorang penyelamat.

Penyelamat Cinderella itu adalah pemuda gemuk pendek dengan model rambut batok kelapa. Dia pun berkata, "Maaf. Restoran ini hanya menjual _shabu-shabu couple_. Kalau hanya satu orang yang makan, tetap harus membayar untuk porsi dua orang. Kalau Nona tidak ingin membayar, mungkin anda makan di tempat lain saja." Pemuda gemuk itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menarik Luhan ke belakang punggungnya.

"Aku bukan tidak sanggup membayar untuk _shabu-shabu couple_. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa memesan seluruh makanan di restoran ini." Aku berkata dengan dingin. "Tapi, kalian memaksakan tamu yang datang sendirian untuk membayar _double_. Itu tidak bisa diterima. Aku tidak suka dengan hal yang tidak bisa diterima. Aku mau menuntut kalian!"

"Kami hanya siswa pekerja paruh waktu. Tolong, jangan persulit kami." Pemuda gemuk itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku mendengus, "Sekarang, siapa yang mempersulit siapa?"

Seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari dapur, lalu menggengam tanganku, "Kalau tidak ingin dipersulit, jangan makan disini. Restoran ini tidak ingin memiliki tamu seperti dirimu."

Aku menghindarinya, lalu berkata. "Apa seperti ini pelayanan restoran untuk tamu sekarang?" aku tersenyum sinis. "Jangan menyentuhku. Kalau kau menyentuhku, aku akan menuntutmu melakukan pelecehan terhadapku."

"Kakak, jangan gegabah. Kita tidak bisa melawan perempuan ini." Luhan menarik pria paruh baya itu dan menggelengkan kepala kepadanya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Pasti sesuatu yang buruk tentang diriku. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya dan menatap tajam kepadaku, lalu balik ke dapur.

Sepertinya penyelamat Cinderella sangat banyak.

Setelah pria paruh baya itu pergi, Luhan berkata kepadaku, "Byun Baekhyun, jangan keterlaluan. Pelayan juga punya harga diri."

"Akhirnya kau ingat aku, lumayan juga." Aku menatap papan nama di seragamnya. "Namamu Xi Luhan, kan? Ternyata kau juga bekerja disini, kenapa? Gaji di Hotel W tidak cukup? Nanti kusuruh Sehun untuk menaikkan gajimu."

"Aku memang orang miskin. Aku perlu beberapa pekerjaan untuk menghidupi keluargaku. Tidak ada waktu bermain dengan nona besar seperti dirimu." Wajahnya yang pucat tiba-tiba memerah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap lurus kepadaku. "Nona Besar Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau dengar baik-baik. Sehun yang datang mencariku, bukan aku yang mencarinya. Daripada kau memarahiku, lebih baik kau urus calon suamimu itu!"

Sehun yang mencari Luhan?

Aku terkejut. Tidak disangka Sehun suka dengan gadis yang seperti ini. Berarti aku sudah salah paham dengan Luhan?!

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu. Mana mungkin penerus OSH Grup tertarik dengan gadis miskin seperti dirimu." Aku berkacak pinggang. "Mana buktinya?"

"Bukti apa?"

"Itu urusanmu. Kalau tidak ada bukti, aku tidak akan percaya!"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau… Apa maumu?" Luhan ketakutan karena para penyelamatnya pergi. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sudah berhenti dari Hotel W. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau melepaskanku?"

"Aku ingin kau bersumpah untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan calon suamiku!"

"Hah?" Karena tercengang, mulut Luhan ternganga. "A-aku…"

"Kenapa tidak berani bersumpah? Kalian memang memiliki hubungan khusus, kan." Aku mengamuk. "Apa kau masih memikirkan cara untuk menggoda calon suamiku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak…" Air mata menetes dari ujung matanya, "Jangan berkata kasar seperti itu. Aku tidak menggoda calon suamimu."

Aku belum berkata lebih kasar lagi!

Sikapnya yang lemah lembut itu membuatku naik darah. Aku meneriakinya lagi, "Kalau kau memang tidak bermaksud seperti itu, mulai sekarang lebih baik kau menghilang dari dunia kami!"

"Baekhyun, kau memang keterlaluan." Akhirnya, Luhan menangis.

Menangis? Apa secepat itu dia menangis?

Apa aku memang keterlaluan?

Rasa bersalahku hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Aku terkejut karena air tiba-tiba tersiram ke tubuhku. Aku melihat orang yang menyiramku. Dia sedang menggenggam erat sebuah gelas, jari tangannya yang menggenggam terlalu erat tampak pucat.

Ternyata, Sehun begitu membenciku.

"Ayo kita pergi." Tanpa memedulikanku, dia menarik Luhan pergi.

Adegan wanita kaya yang bertemu dengan gadis miskin, lalu muncul pemeran pria yang menyiram si wanita kaya, akhirnya adengan ini selesai.

Kalau aku Luhan yang menyaksikan adegan ini, aku pasti senang hingga terbang ke angkasa.

Tetapi, aku bukan Cinderella Luhan. Aku gadis kaya Byun Baekhyun, gadis kaya yang di benci dan ditinggalkan oleh pemeran pria. Gadis yang menyebalkan, Byun Baekhyun.

Dari jendela restoran yang lebar, aku melihat mobil keluarga Oh sedang menunggu di tepi jalan. Sopir membukakan pintu untuk keduanya, Sehun yang masuk ke mobil masih menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Saat mobil mulai jalan, Luhan pelan-pelan mengembangkan senyumnya sambil melihatku, seolah-olah pamer dan menyombongkan dirinya yang sekarang mendapat perlindungan.

Memamerkan kemenangan Cinderella!

Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku berdiri mematung. Entah berapa lama pendingin ruangan mengeringkan rambutku. Mataku terasa perih, dua tetes air mata mengalir. Aku mengambil sapu tangan Anna Sui untuk menyekanya hingga tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Pulasan _eyeliner_ masih utuh, kan? Aku segera mengambil kaca Coach, memeriksa _makeup_ yang luntur atau masih utuh.

Pemuda pendek gemuk pekerja paruh waktu itu masih di tempatnya dan berkata kepadaku, "Nona, apa masih mau makan _shabu-shabu_?"

Ya ampun, aku kan datang untuk makan.

"Saat berjalan seharian, aku belum makan apa-apa." Aku memasukkan kaca dan saputangan ke tas, lalu mengelus lenganku yang kedinginan. Aku tidak mampu berjalan ke tempat lain, makan di sini saja.

"Untuk porsi berapa orang, ya?"

Aku menatap pelayan itu. Aku merasa semua orang di restoran itu seperti sengaja mengulang pertanyaan.

Pemeran pria dan wanita telah pergi. Aku tidak perlu lagi berlaku antagonis. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan berkata, "Aku akan mengajak temanku makan bersama. Apa boleh?"

Pandanganku tertuju keluar. Sosok orang yang mengenakan kostum Hello Kitty yang sedang menyandang ranselnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Bukankah ini jodoh?

"Sebentar, ya. Temanku datang." Aku segera berlari keluar dan menghampiri si Hello Kitty.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, di dalam restoran sudah ada seorang gadis dan sesosok boneka yang duduk berseberangan tanpa bicara satu sama lain.

"Hello Kitty—" Aku menopang dagu dan menahannya di meja.

Hello Kitty yang hidup. Sekarang, salah satu karakter kartun yang terkenal di dunia sedang duduk di hadapanku untuk makan _shabu-shabu_ bersama.

"Ini adalah temanku. Tidak perlu di perkenalkan lagi, kan?" aku memanggil pelayan dan meminta membawanya sepoci teh hangat yang baru untukku. Aku meminum seteguk tes kualitas rendah ini.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, lalu meletakkan gelas di meja dan mengambil menu.

Semoga saja makanan di restoran ini tidak seperti pelayanannya yang memuakkan. Kalau tidak, akan kutuntut restoran ini.

"Aku ingin pesan _shabu-shabu seafood_ , daging sapi, dan kepiting impor dari Jepang. Aku juga mau ini. Cepatlah! aku sangat lapar."

Pemuda gemuk pendek itu menatapku tidak percaya. Setelah mengambil menunya, dia langsung pergi.

Aku tersenyum kepada teman baruku dan berkata, "Kitty, bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?"

Hello Kitty menggeleng dan berkata, "Setelah berfoto, apa aku boleh pergi?" suara itu muncul dari dalam kostum, sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Oo… tentu saja, tentu saja…" Tidak Boleh.

Satu tanganku mengambil ranselnya, dan satunya lagi mengambil ponsel untuk berfoto. "Kau harus lebih dekat. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan kelihatan."

Hello Kitty itu sepertinya tidak begitu rela menyodorkan wajahnya mendekatiku. Aku memajukkan bibirku, "Satu, dua, tiga, _say cheese_ …"

"Tolong kembalikan ranselku." Setelah berfoto, dia meminta ranselnya.

"Kenapa?" Aku memeriksa ranselnya. Di dalamnya ada dompet, ponsel, dan baju laki-laki. Mungkin ini baju gantinya.

Tiba-tiba, aku ingin mempermainkannya. Aku menduduki ranselnya, menyibak rambutku, mengerjapkan mata dan berkata dengan suara centil yang aku sendiri merasa mau muntah mendengarnya, "Aku telah memesan _shabu-shabu couple._ Kalau makan sendiri, akan _mubadzir_. Kitty, temani aku makan, ya."

Boneka Hello Kitty itu memalingkan wajahnya. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan dia sedang malu.

"Aku perhatikan kau berdiri seharian di mal membagikan balon dan tisu. Kau pasti belum makan, kan? Bahkan, aku telah menyuruhmu masuk." Sebenarnya aku mengambil ranselnya agar dia ikut masuk ke restoran. "Aku mentraktirmu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah memberiku tisu."

Sebuah tisu di balas dengan traktir makan. Aku memang sangat royal.

Akhirnya, _shabu-shabu_ di hidangkan. Sebuah wadah pelat memisahkan panci menjadi dua bagian, menyajikan sup putih dan sup merah. Dengan api sedang, sup itu mendidih. Wanginya langsung menyeruak. Aku melihat leher Kitty bergerak-gerak.

"Apa kau ingin menambah menu tahu atau darah bebek? Atau nasi putih? Atau mi?" aku bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu." Dia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jendela. Hati dan mulut tidak sejalan, sangat manis.

Aku berbalik dan berkata kepada pelayan laki-laki itu. "Tolong tambahkan seporsi tahu, seporsi darah bebek, dan semangkok nasi."

"Kitty, kalau kau terus memakai kostum itu, kau tidak akan bisa makan." Aku merengut kepadanya.

Si Hello Kitty melepaskan kostum tangan dan kostum kepala dan meletakkan di samping kursi, "Jangan panggil aku Kitty."

"Kitty." Aku tersenyum, lalu memakan sepotong darah bebek. "Ini enak sekali. Kau juga harus makan." Aku menyodorkan satu suapan kepadanya.

Darah bebek yang agak pedas membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memakan nasi putih.

Ternyata yang memakai kostum Hello Kitty adalah pemuda yang menggemaskan.

Byun Baekhyun, kau memang hebat.

Pemuda yang ada di depanku umurnya kira-kira tujuh belas atau delapan belas tahun. Alisnya tebal. Di sebelah pipi kiri, ada lesung pipi. Hidungnya mancung. Telinganya sedikit lebar, terkesan lucu. Bibirnya tebal dengan bentuk yang indah. Bibir atas lebih tipis daripada bibir bawah. Ujung bibirnya terangkat naik seperti sedang tersenyum. Ini adalah wajah yang bisa menggoda orang.

Otakku terlintas satu kata, G-A-N-T-E-N-G

Merasa di perhatikkan, si Kitty mengangkat wajahnya dan memelototiku seolah-olah bertanya, "Lihat apa kau?"

Di pelototi seperti itu, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Sekarang wajahku pasti bersemu merah. Untuk mengalihkannya, aku berkata. "Lihat apa kau? Makanlah."

Alisnya terangkat. "Bukannya kau yang lebih dulu memelototiku?"

Ketahuan!

Aku berdeham. "Jangan makan nasi putih saja…" Aku mengambil beberapa potong daging, _fillet_ ikan, dan beberapa sayur _shabu-shabu_ lalu aku taruh di mangkok nasinya. "Karena kita makan _shabu-shabu couple_ , di temani sup merah baru asyik."

Si Kitty itu tidak hentinya mengembuskan napas. "Pedas." Bibirnya memerah. Dia terlihat semakin manis.

"Enak, kan. Nah, Kepiting jumbo ini untukmu." Aku mengambil seekor kepiting jumbo yang berminyak dan meletakannya di piring, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapannya dan berkata, "Membuang makanan adalah tindakan tercela. Jadi kau harus menghabiskannya."

Si Kitty yang terus-menerus makan akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak makan?"

"Ini bagianku." Aku mengambil _fillet_ ikan dari sup putih, mengembuskan uapnya, lalu memasukannya ke mulutku dan berkata, "Hm… tidak pedas."

"Kalau beli satu sake ini, gratis satu lagi. Apa anda berdua mau mencobanya?" salah satu pelayan wanita mempromosikan sake sambil mendorong kereta sake itu.

Pemuda yang ada di depanku ini sangat manis. Aku takut kalau aku mabuk akan sembarangan 'menyentuhnya'. Jadi, aku menolak tawaran pelayan wanita itu , tapi si Kitty malah menantangku, "Apa kau berani meminum sake?"

"Berani." Aku mengulum senyum. Kau ingin membuatku mabuk, lalu melarikan diri dari ku, ya? Tidak semudah itu.

Sup _shabu-shabu_ membuat tubuhku terasa panas dan mengeluarkan keringat. Tetapi, seteguk sake dingin membuat lambungku merasa nyaman. Setelah menghabiskan dua botol sake, dan ditambah lagi dua botol, kemudian aku terus minum hingga tidak tahu lagi telah menghabiskan berapa botol sake.

"Maaf. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Aku menyeka bibirku dengan tisu basah. Sikap anggun hanya sampai di pintu toilet. Setelah di toilet, aku memutahkan semuanya. Kemudian, aku kembali ke tempat duduk tadi. Saat itu, si Kitty itu sudah tidak ada, dan tentu saja ransel hitamnya sudah menghilang.

"Pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi. Sangat tidak sopan." Aku bergumam, lalu mengangkat barang belanjaanku. Saat hendak membayar tagihan, aku tidak melihat _bill_ -nya di meja.

Saat aku mencarinya di meja dan hendak membalikkan meja kerena tidak dapat menemukan _bill_ tagihan, pelayan laki-laki itu buru-buru berkata. "Hello Kitty itu… uh, maksudku teman anda sudah membayarnya."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi aku yang traktir." Aku terhuyung-huyung saat melihat keluar jendela, tampak kepala kucing yang ku kenal.

Karena terburu-buru aku langsung menerjang keluar.

Tidak tahu nama dan membiarkannya pergi sama saja melepaskan ikan besar kembali ke laut. Kalau dia menghilang, tidak mungkin aku pergi ke kantor polisi dan mengatakan aku ingin mencari Hello Kitty. Aku akan dianggap gila.

"Hei, Kitty. Jangan lari, tunggu aku!" Aku berteriak kepadanya yang berdiri di seberang jalan. Suasana sangat ramai, mobil-mobil berseliweran.

Dia yang belum melepaskan kostum Hello Kitty, memalingkan wajah dan terkejut melihatku, lalu dia berjalan lagi. Aku terus menatap rambu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki. Kapan lampu merah itu berubah menjadi hijau, sepuluh detik lagi? Aku tidak sabar. Aku menerobos, dan akhirnya aku mengejarnya sampai di halte bus.

"Be-berhenti!" Napasku tersengal-sengal. Aku membungkuk sampai kedua tanganku memegang lutut.

"Kau mau mati, ya?!" Pemuda itu marah.

"Kalau tidak begini, kau pasti sudah kabur." Aku lebih marah lagi.

"Apa kau punya masalah?" Nadanya malah seolah-olah bertanya, "Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikkan uangmu." Kataku dengan tulus. "Aku tidak suka berhutang kepada orang lain."

"Aku juga tidak pernah mau di bayari makanan oleh cewek." Nadanya menjadi tinggi.

Saat kami berdua berdebat, sebuah bus berhenti persis di depan kami. Orang-orang yang telah menunggu di halte, menyerbu ke dalam bus. Kami terpisah beberapa meter. Aku pun memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke sana dan berdiri di belakangnya. Beberapa orang di belakangnku pun mengeluh. "Hei, Nona. Jangan menyerobot, dong."

Bukan aku yang menyerobot. Apa kalian tidak lihat di depanku ada boneka raksasa Hello Kitty?

Aku menatap mereka dengan dingin, dan akhirnya mereka terdiam.

Aku mengangkat daguku, Lalu lanjut masuk ke bus. Barang belanjaanku yang besar membuatku tersangkut antara tempat duduk sopir dan pintu naik ke dalam bus. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Tanganku memegang sandaran kursi. Aku melihat si Kitty bersusah payah menggapai tempat duduk paling belakang. Saat aku melangkah, sopir bus berteriak, "Hei, Nona. Kau belum menggesek kartumu."

Gesek kartu?

Aku bingung. Aku melihatnya menunjuk ke sebuah mesin yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk sopir.

Aku membulatkan bibir, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu dan meletakkannya di depan mesin untuk di pindai, tapi mesin mengeluarkan suara yang membuatku malu, "Gesek kartu gagal."

Setelah mengganti beberapa kartu, hasilnya sama. Akhirnya kesabaranku habis, "Hei, Pak Sopir. Mesin ini sudah rusak!"

"Kau menggesek dengan kartu apa? Kartu kredit?" sopir itu menatapku dan bertanya, "Apa kau tidak pernah naik bus? Kartu khusus untuk bus."

Ditanya seperti itu, aku jadi mengingat-ingat. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah naik angkutan umum. Begitu juga saat aku berada d Jepang. Walaupun di Jepang ada trem, bus, dan MRT, nona besar sepertiku keluar masuk selalu di antar mobil mewah oleh supir pribadi, tentu saja, aku tidak pernah naik angkutan umum seperti ini.

"Siapa yang tidak pernah naik angkutan umum? Tentu saja aku pernah naik angkutan umum." Aku tertawa sambil mengibaskan rambutku, "Tapi, apa itu kartu khusus bus? Kartu itu bahkan lebih hebat dari kartu _diamond gold_ milikku."

Wajah sopir itu langsung berubah. "Ya, sudah. Bayar pakai uang receh saja." Dia menunjuk ke kotak transparan. Di kotak itu, tertulis 'silahkan masukkan uang receh'. Didalamnya juga sudah ada beberapa uang receh.

Lampu di dalam bus remang-remang. Aku lumayan lama merogoh dompetku, dan akhirnya aku mengambil sebuah uang ribuan.

"Apa seribu cukup?"

Sopir itu hanya mengerling seakan menunjuk baris kalimat kecil di atas kotak trasnparan itu, "Maaf tidak ada kembalian."

"Tidak masalah. Yang penting uangnya cukup. Tidak perlu kembalian." Uang kembalian hanya seharga segelas tes. Aku tidak akan keberatan.

Saat aku memasukkan uang kertas ke dalam kotak, tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku dicegat seseorang. Aku berteriak kesakitan, uang ribuan itu melayang, lalu terdengar suara beberapa uang receh masuk ke kotak.

"Uangmu kebanyakan." Entah sejak kapan, si Kitty berada di belakangku. Suara di dalamnya terkesan dingin.

"Kau tahu, ya." Aku sebenarnya ingin terlihat _low profile_ , ternyata tidak bisa.

Hello Kitty itu hanya diam. Karena dia memakai kepala kostum Hello Kitty, aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

Akhirnya, bus pun berjalan. Aku tetap tidak lupa tujuanku naik bus adalah untuk mengembalikan uang kepada Hello Kitty. Aku adalah nona besar dan tidak biasa di traktir oleh orang lain, rasanya seperti berhutang kepada seseorang.

"Mentraktirmu bukan masalah besar bagiku. Sementara, kau yang bekerja memakai kostum ini dan membagikan brosur, berapa lama harus bekerja agar bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" aku teringat kata-kata Luhan saat bekerjadi Hotel W. Selama satu jam, dia baru mengumpulkan uang sebesar 150 won. Dia bekerja keras dan harus menahan amarah saat bertemu tamu yang keras kepala sepertiku. Aku merasa sedikit malu.

"…"

"Kitty, anak muda yang punya prinsip itu hal yang bagus. Tapi, prinsip itu tidak bisa di makan." Hari ini, aku sangat berbaik hati, "Kalau aku bilang mau mentraktirmu, biarkan aku yang mentraktirmu. Jangan menolak uangku ini."

"Tidak perlu." Dia menjawab dengan dingin, "Dan jangan panggil aku Kitty."

Aku tidak memedulikkan kata terakhirnya. Pemuda biasanya menjaga gengsinya. Lalu, aku berkata dengan penuh perhatian, "Kalau kau merasa di traktir cewek itu memalukan, anggap saja kau sedang menemaniku makan dan aku membayarmu."

Eh… salah. Kata-kata itu seperti menggangapnya sebagai… aku berpikir sejenak. Beberapa lama, aku tidak bisa mencari kata-kata selanjutnya. Aku berpikir, kenapa pemuda ini sangat plinplan? Dikasih uang, dia tidak mau. Ditraktir, dia tidak mau. Dia sangat sulit dihadapi.

Semakin dipikir, aku semakin marah. Akhirnya, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan sembarangan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dia terkejut dan berkata, "Sedang apa kau?"

"Ini uang untukmu." Aku meliriknya, "Kalau tidak mau menerimanya, akan ku masukkan ke kantongmu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah!"

"Tidak mau. Aku bilang tidak boleh." Byun Baekhyun, selain suka barang-barang bermerek juga suka memaksakan sesuatu. Sekali aku memutuskan, harus dilaksanakan sampai tuntas.

Saat dia meronta-ronta, akhirnya aku berhasil memasukkan tanganku ke kostum bonekanya. Aku meraba-raba dan merasakan sesuatu seperti kantong. Langsung saja kumasukkan uang itu ke dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba, punggung pemuda itu menjadi tegak.

Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Sekarang menjadi keras, lalu bergerak-gerak.

Apa yang sedang kupegang ini?

Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah. Walaupun dilapisi bahan tipis, benda yang terpegang olehku itu benar-benar nyata, mengingatkanku bahwa boneka Hello Kitty juga memiliki jenis kelamin.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat penasaran. Dengan memakai kostum boneka yang berat ini, bagaimana kau buang air di toilet?" Ekspresiku tenang dan berkata dengan nada datar, "Rupanya ada di sini."

"Singkirkan… tangan… kotormu itu." Suaranya muncul seolah-olah dari giginya yang terkatup, "Sekarang, segera menyingkir!" Teriaknya.

"Iya… iya."

Karena diteriaki, aku menjadi kikuk. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Walaupun kostum Hello Kitty ini menarik perhatian, beberapa siswi SMA yang memakai rok mini juga menarik perhatian. Mata sebagian penumpang pria tertuju pada pemandangan di bawah lutut siswi-siswi itu. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Ada juga yang sedang mengantuk atau sedang mengobrol. Tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikanku sedang berbuat tidak senonoh terhadap seorang pemuda.

Berbuat tidak senonoh? Kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang maniak?

Tenang, tenang. Byun Baekhyun, segera singkirkan pikiran kotor itu dari otakmu. Kau adalah nona besar. Tidak boleh punya pikiran serendah itu.

"Kakak, kenapa kau memasukkan tanganmu ke kostum Hello Kitty itu?"

Kami berdua sama-sama membeku.

Ternyata, seorang bocah melihat perbuatan kami.

Menghilanglah, menghilanglah! Siapa yang bisa membantuku membuang boneka Hello Kitty ini ke dalam lubang hitam. Kalau boneka ini menghilang selamanya dari bumi, aku akan memberikan semua tas bermerek milikku padanya.

Tapi, Boneka Hello Kitty tidak menghilang. Tanganku masih tersangkut di dalam kostumnya. Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menunggu jawaban kami.

"Adik kecil, apa kau tau Doraemon memiliki kantong ajaib?" Saat pikiran kalut, muncul sebuah ide genius, "Di dalamnya, banyak sekali benda yang bisa dipakai untuk menolong Nobita yang kesusahan."

"Tahu." Bocah itu mengangguk.

"Di dalam celana Hello Kitty, juga ada kantong ajaib. Di dalamnya, ada mainan, lho."

Bocah itu tertarik, "Oya?! ada mainan apa?"

Mainan apa? Aku hampir tersedak oleh air liurku sendiri. Apa yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh kantong celana Hello Kitty?

"Ada mainan. Ehm… sebuah pistol." Aku menjelaskan dengan pelan, tiba-tiba pinggangku seperti disentuh, "Yang bisa dipakai untuk membunuh orang jahat dan menyelamatkan bumi."

"Wow!" Mata bocah itu berbinar-binar memandang kami.

"Ini adalah rahasia kakak denganmu." Aku menggunakan telunjuk kiri dan meletakkan di depan bibirku. "Tidak boleh bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

Bocah itu mengangguk girang dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, lalu dia kembali kepada ibunya.

Setelah bocah itu pergi, aku bernapas lega. Kemudian, aku berkata kepada pemuda yang sejak tadi mematung itu, "Tahan sedikit. Aku akan menggerakan tanganku."

"Cepat sedikit." Dia berkata dengan lemah.

Pemuda yang berada di kostum Hello Kitty mengerutkan tubuhnya, menahan napasnya, dan tidak berani bergerak. Tanganku bergerak pelan dari kantong celananya, dan hati-hati agar tidak mengenai area terlarang. Saat ingin di keluarkan, tanganku tersangkut sesuatu. Aku menarik tanganku sekuat tenaga.

Dada pemuda itu naik turun, "Cepatlah sedikit." Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas.

"Aku juga ingin cepat." Aku berusaha menarik tanganku lagi tapi tetap tersangkut. Aku menggerakkan pergelangan tanganku beberapa kali. Sesuatu yang menyangkut itu semakin lama semakin kuat. Aku hampir menangis lalu berkata, "Jam Bvlgari milikku sepertinya tersangkut."

Jam Bvlgari itu adalah jam tangan kesayanganku, yang dilapisi emas 18 karat dan di sekitar jam dikelilingi mutiara salju. Harganya 10.000 dollar. Jam itu lebih bernilai daripada nyawaku.

Bukan karena harganya yang mahal, tapi jam itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Ayah. Hanya itu satu-satunya hadiah yang pernah Ayah berikan kepadaku.

"Bagaimana ini?" Aku bertanya kepada Kitty.

"Putuskan saja," Jawab pemuda itu.

"Tidak mau," Aku menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak mau Bvlgari milikku cacat."

" _Shit_!" Dia mengumpat. "Kalau begitu, kuputuskan saja tanganmu."

"Putuskan saja! Siapa takut!" Rupanya dia bisa marah. Kenapa di depan anak kecil tadi, dia tidak bersuara? "Di dalam bus, di depan semua orang, kau tidak akan berani."

Akhirnya, Kitty itu membunyikan bel berhenti. Dia setengah menarikku turun.

Pada kostum Hello Kitty, tangan seorang gadis tersangkut. Begitulah, seorang manusia dan sebuah boneka seperti bayi berdempet dan berjalan di jalan raya. Tangan kiriku memegang barang belanjaan sesekali kuangkat untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dari pandangan aneh pejalan kaki yang lain.

Aku menahan rasa malu dan bertanya kepadanya, "Ke mana kita pergi?"

"Toilet umum."

"Toilet pria atau wanita?"

"Terserah." Wajahnya menatap ke depan. Dia melihat huruf M besar di seberang jalan. "McDonald's?"

"Jangan, jangan." Aku menggeleng cepat. Dia sedang memakai kostum Hello Kitty, tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Tetapi aku adalah sosialita kelas atas. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi cucu menantu dari OSH Group. Kalau ketahuan orang terlibat dalam kejadian seperti ini, wajahku mau di taruh di mana? Apa aku masih bisa mengalahkan pemilik Wei Wei Group, Nona Seohyun, menjadi juara sosialita kelas atas?

"Jangan, jangan. Cari tempat yang tidak ada orang saja." Aku menggeleng cepat. Soal kantong ajaib, hanya bisa mengelabui anak kecil. Kalau bertemu dengan paparazi, nama baikku pasti akan hancur.

Huh…

Walaupun dia sedang memakai kostum, aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sedang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau di sana?" Tangan kiriku menunjuk sebuah gang yang agak gelap di seberang.

"…"

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak. Si Kitty kembali mengumpat. Kalau terdengar anak kecil, mereka pasti akan sedih. Akhirnya dia menyerah, membiarkanku menariknya ke ujung gang gelap itu.

Dia tidak bisa tidak menyerah. Siapa suruh 'sesuatu'nya ada di tanganku.

Gang itu gelap, sempit, dan sangat panjang. Sepertinya hasil tumpang tindih gedung lama dan gedung baru. Setelah kami berbelok beberapa kali, suara orang-orang dan kendaraan semakin tidak terdengar. Kami tiba di jalan buntu, ujungnya di batasi sebuah pagar. Kami tidak tahu itu pintu belakang rumah siapa.

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Berdasarkan pengalamanku menonton kartun "Detektif Conan", gang yang gelap apalagi buntu adalah tempat terjadinya tindakan kriminal.

Dia berkata dengan pelan, "Apakah tidak akan ada orang yang muncul di sini?"

Aku menjawab singkat. Tempat ini adalah hasil pencarianku. Aku juga tidak bisa berkata banyak.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kostum kepala dan tangan Hello Kitty, lalu di letakkannya di samping. Dia memeriksa area gang hanya dengan sinar yang remang-remang.

Aku memalingkan wajah karena merasa malu.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya pelan-pelan melihat ke bawah bersamaan dengan wajahnya, badannya pelan-pelan di condongkan ke depan. Untuk mengikuti gerakannya, tanpa disadari tubuhku condong ke belakang, mundur hingga punggungku mengenai tembok semen yang dingin.

Napasnya yang hangat mengenai bagian leherku yang sensitif. Rasa panas dalam dadaku naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku mengetatkan gerahamku, bertahan untuk tidak mnggerayangi pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Sudah cukup kau melihatnya. Cepat sedikit." Gigiku gemeletuk, "Lakukan sesuatu!"

Pemuda itu mundur sedikit dan mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Aku ketakutan dan berkata, "Apa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Apa karena aku memegang 'sesuatu'-nya?

"Diam!" Alisnya naik, bibirnya juga bergerak naik. Dia membuatku merinding. "Kalau tidak, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa bicara selamanya!"

Aku terdiam.

Dia bergulat dengan _cutter_ cukup lama. Aku jadi mengantuk, dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan tertidur. Antara tidur atau tidak, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pagar terbuka.

Sebuah suara serak berkata, "Barang apa yang masuk hari ini?"

Suaranya yang lain berkata, "Louis Vuitton, YSL, Sylvia."

Mendengar macam-macam merek, aku tersadar. Aku mengintip dari balik bahunya, ada empat orang yang berbicara di sana.

"Ada berapa jumlahnya?"

"Seratus gram setiap benda."

Gram?! Unit pengukuran ini membuatku merasa aneh. Si Kitty juga sepertinya merasa penasaran. Tangannya berhenti dan telinganya ikut mendengar percakapan itu.

Si suara serak berkata lagi, "Bagaimana dengan nilainya?"

Suara yang lain yang agak berat berkata, "Sylvia tidak enak di pakai."

"Lain kali bawa sedikit saja." Suara yang agak berwibawa itu pun berkata. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin kelompok itu, "Lain kali, suruh mereka membawa YSL untuk barter."

"Baik"

Sylvia Toledano adalah seorang seniman yang mengeluarkan merek atas namanya. Setiap tas tangan berbalut Swarovski kristal dengan tema dan motif yang berbeda, dibuat dengan jahitan tangan dan _limetid edition_. Barang mewah di atas barang mewah. Sosialita kelas atas Negara barat selalu berebut untuk membelinya, tapi mendengar percakapan mereka, seolah mereka meremehkan merek Sylvia. Jangan-jangan, apa mereka menjual barang curian?

Tetapi, para penjual itu sepertinya tidak tahu banyak tentang barang bermerek. Sylvia adalah merek tas tangan. Sejak kapan mereka memproduksi pakaian? Malahan, tidak enak dipakai.

Akhirnya, tangan kananku terbebas dari kostum Hello Kiity. Aku bernapas lega. Pemuda itu pelan-pelan menjauhi tubuhku, lalu menggerakan tangannya memberiku tanda untuk mundur dari sana. Tetapi, aku masih mau mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku menggeleng, tidak mau.

Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu berubah ketat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarikku dengan paksa. Aku berteriak kecil "Ah!" Saat dia ingin membekap mulutku, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Gawat!

"Siapa?!"

Pemuda itu mengambil sebatang kayu. Dengan refleks cepat, kayu itu menghantam pintu pagar. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu dipaksa terbuka dari arah yang berlawanan. Teralis pagar itu melengkung. Sebuah tangan kekar muncul dari sana dan menarik rambutku.

"Ah!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Pemuda itu mengambil kepala boneka yang ada di lantai dan dipukulkannya ke arah tangan itu, memaksanya mengendurkan cengkramannya, lalu berteriak kepadaku, "Cepat pergi!"

Dengan sepatu berhak tinggi, aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke depan. Aku berpikir kalau meninggalkannya sepertinya tidak adil, lalu aku melepaskan sepatu dan kembali ke pemuda itu. Aku menghantam tangan yang muncul dari pagar itu dengan hak sepatuku hingga berdarah. Suara hantaman di balik pagar semakin kuat. Mereka ingin menyerbu keluar.

"Lari!" Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tanganku. Kami segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat melarikan diri, aku sempat menoleh kebelakang. Lampu remang-remang menyinari beberapa bayangan tubuh kekar yang sedang mengejar kami. Salah satunya bahkan memegang senjata api.

Itu senjata api asli.

Aku hampir terjatuh. Seluruh tubuhku berkeringat dingin.

"Senjata." Aku gemetar, bahkan suaraku menjadi tidak jelas. "M-mereka p-punya senjata. K-kita akan dibunuhnya."

"Jangan melihat kebelakang!" Pemuda itu semakin menguatkan genggamannya, lalu tersenyum tipis dan berkata. "Kalau takut, lihat saja aku!"

Kami berdiri di gang yang sempit. Suara deru angin melewati telinga. Saat itu juga, dada dan jantung seperti terbakar. Di depan kami masih tampak gelap, seolah-olah tidak ada jalan keluar. Kami tidak tahu harus berlari berapa jauh dan berapa lama agar bisa melepaskan diri dari kejaran orang-orang itu.

Seperti mimpi buruk yang tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Anehnya, aku tidak terlalu takut karena ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggamku erat-erat, seakan darah dan nadinya bersatu denganku.

" _Jika takut, lihat saja aku."_

Ya! Aku hanya melihatnya. Karena melihat senyumannya, aku tidak takut lagi.

Tiba-tiba sinar cahaya merah biru masuk ke dalam pandanganku, aku mengecilkan mataku, karena mata ini belum sempat beradaptasi dengan silaunya cahaya. Pemuda itu langsung berteriak, "Polisi!"

Dia melepaskan tanganku. Kedua tangannya memberi aba-aba kepada mobil polisi agar mendekat. Akhirnya, mobil polisi itu berhenti di depan kami.

Aku terduduk lemas. Seluruh tenagaku terkuras. Aku mengurut kakiku. Saat itu, ada tetesan hangat yang menetes di kakiku. Setetes-dua tetes darah, akhirnya mengalir tanpa henti.

Seseorang menggendongku sambil memelukku erat. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia menyeka air mataku dengan kikuk. Tubuhnya juga bergetar, seolah-olah memberitahukan bahwa dia juga sedang berusaha mengendalikan semua ketakutannya.

Tangannya dengan lembut menepuk punggungku dan berkata dengan pelan, "Sudah… sudah tidak apa-apa." Suara rendah yang berat seperti mata air yang segar mengalir dalam telingaku, secara ajaib menenangkanku.

Suara ini sepertinya kukenal. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi entah dimana. Aku mulai merasa tenang. Semua saraf ku mengendur. Mataku mulai berat dan akhirnya aku terlelap.

Kejadian setelah itu, aku lupa semua.

Suasana kejar-kejaran seolah-olah bersambung dalam mimpi. Beberapa kali aku berteriak. Sebelum sempat membuka mata, ada seseorang yang merangkul pundakku dan bergumam.

"Jangan takut. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Ada aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan lupa ripyunyaa, yaaaaa:v

 _See you^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**MY LITTLE PRINCESS**

 **(REMAKE NOVEL "MY LITTLE PRINCESS" OLEH MACCHIATO)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAST :**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **XI LUHAN**

 **Etc.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe gadis berwatak baik. Dia kaya, cantik, tapi sombong. Banyak pemuda yang mengejarnya, tetapi kehidupan cintanya tidak pernah berjalan sesuai harapannya. Dia berusaha keras mendapatkan hati tunangannya, Oh Sehun, meskipun dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Namun, Oh Sehun hanya peduli pada Xi Luhan, gadis miskin yang tidak pantas untuk pemuda sekelas Oh Sehun. Segalanya menjadi semakin rumit saat Park Chanyeol, pemuda yang juga jatuh cinta pada Xi Luhan ikut ambil bagian dalam kehidupan Byun Baekhyun.

… **..**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang jam berapa?

Aku menepuk kepalaku yang sakit karena terlalu banyak minum. Saat aku mulai sadar, aku mengucek mataku seperti tidak percaya.

"Argh!"

Sebuah kepala boneka yang kotor ada di depan mataku dengan pita merah muda yang berantakan di sekitar telinganya. Dan yang paling menakutkan adalah sebelah bola matanya hilang. Sebelah lainnya tergantung seperti mau putus. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Argh!"

"Tenanglah." Suara pemuda terdengar di atas kepalaku.

B-bisa bicara?

"Argh!" Teriakanku semakin kuat.

"Diamlah. Aku…" Sebuah tangan boneka membekap mulutku hingga hidungku pun tertutupi. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku menendang perut bulatnya. Dia menahan rasa sakit. Agar aku tidak sembarangan menendang, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Aku meronta-ronta, menariknya dengan kedua tanganku, lalu sekuat tenaga mendorongnya. Tiba-tiba kepala boneka itu jatuh kelantai.

Ah! Aku telah membunuh kucing siluman!

"Kalian sudah bangun?"

Akhirnya, seorang manusia muncul. Seorang yang berpenampilan seperti polisi. Oh bukan, seorang polisi memang mendekati kami.

"Itu… aku… dia…" Aku gemetar. Tanganku menunjuk ke arah boneka yang sudah tidak berkepala. "Dia…"

"Oh, dia…" Pak Polisi mendorong bahu kucing itu. "Hei, Anak Muda. Ayo, bangun."

Dia tidak bereaksi, hanya dadanya naik turun.

Pak Polisi menggeleng lemah, lalu menaikkan volume suaranya dan mengguncang bahu pemuda itu. "Hei, Anak Muda. Jangan tidur lagi. Kami ingin kalian membuat pernyataan."

Kucing siluman itu bergerak seperti sedang melakukan peregangan. Lalu secara ajaib, kepala pemuda muncul dari leher si kucing. Dia menguap, dengan telapak tangan kucingnya mengucek mata, baru pelan-pelan membuka mata. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk.

Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, lalu dia melihatku seolah-olah bertanya, "Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

Oya, kenapa kami ada di sini?

Aku memegang pipiku dan berusah mengingat kejadian semalam.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, seorang Polisi botak membawa segelas susu dan berkata, "Kalian pasti lapar, kan? Minumlah ini."

Cahaya matahari pagi memasuki ruangan melalui celah pintu dan jatuh ke tubuh pemuda itu. Dia menerima susu dan berterimakasih dengan sopan, lalu menundukkan kepala meminumnya, samar-samar lesung pipitnya muncul, seperti kucing yang lucu.

"Semalam benar-benar gawat. Untung saja mobil patroli lewat. Kalau tidak, kalian pasti sudah kehilangan nyawa." Pak Polisi itu berkata dengan serius.

Kehilangan nyawa?

Aku hampir memuntahkan susu itu. Otakku kembali mengulang peristiwa menegangkan yang terjadi semalam. Di gang sempit, panjang, dan berkelok-kelok, suara pria asing, barter, suara yang menegangkan, dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya, aku mengerti. Aku jadi berkeringat dingin.

Benar-benar hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Kalian mentang-mentang masih muda tidak tahu aturan. Malam hari, masih keluyuran di luar. Sangat berbahaya!" Pak Polisi menasihati kami, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah catatan dan alat perekam yang di letakkan di hadapan kami. "Sepertinya kalian sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Mari kita membuat berita acara. Setelah ini, kalian boleh pulang."

" _Melihat kalian sudah sadar sepenuhnya."_ Aku melirik ke arah samping. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya di bangku panjang dan kembali tertidur.

Huh… yang sadar sepertinya hanya aku.

"Pak Polisi, semalam ka-kami bertemu…" Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu dengan suara pelan berkata, "Semalam, kami bertemu orang berbaju hitam seperti pada serial Detektif Conan."

Kejadian semalam di gang sempit itu benar-benar nyata. Kami seperti berada di sebuah kejadian kriminal.

Aku menceritakan percakapan yang ku dengar dari orang-orang berbaju hitam. Tentu saja, melewatkan kejadian antara aku dan si Kitty itu.

Pak polisi terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Mungkin kalian bertemu dengan anggota jaringan narkoba. Nama barang bermerek mungkin kode mereka. 'Tidak enak dipakai' berarti benda itu berkualitas buruk."

Jaringan narkoba? Benar-benar kebetulan! Pantas saja mereka mau membunuh kami.

"Mungkin sarang mereka ada di balik pintu besi itu." Saat berpikir aku hampir tertarik masuk ke sana, hal itu membuatku bergidik.

"Apa kau masih ingat wajah mereka? Atau, tempat spesifik saat mereka melakukan transaksi?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku tidak kenal daerah itu. Kalau aku tidak naik bus bersama si Kitty ini, aku tidak akan sampai ke sana.

Si Kitty terbangun dan berkata, "Aku ingat…" Sekitar matanya penuh dengan garis merah, tapi bola matanya hitam dan jernih.

Karena pembuatan berita acara, akhirnya aku tahu nama si Kitty ini bukanlah Kitty. Dia punya nama yang tidak begitu sesuai dengan penampilannya. Namanya Park Chanyeol, umur Sembilan belas tahun.

Setelah berita acara selesai dibuat, pak polisi menggenggam tanganku dan tangan Park Chanyeol lalu berkata, "Sindikat jaringan itu sebenarnya telah lama menghilang. Tidak disangka, mereka bersembunyi di pemukiman penduduk gang sempit itu. Terima kasih atas kerjasama kalian. Keterangan dari kalian sangat membantu dalam memecahkan kasus ini."

"Sama-sama. Kami kebetulan juga bertemu dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Aku mengulum senyum dan berkata, "Bisa membantu polisi merupakan kebanggan kami. Semoga pihak polisi bisa menuntaskan kasus ini dan menangkap para pengedar narkoba itu."

"Tentu saja." Pak polisi yang berpengalaman ini pun melontarkan pertanyaan inti dari kejadian itu, "Kenapa kalian bisa berada di gang itu?"

Senyumku tiba-tiba kaku.

Chanyeol menatapku dengan ujung matanya, dengan santai berkata, "Kebetulan kami punya masalah pribadi yang harus di bahas."

"Apa hubungan kalian berdua?" Pak polisi itu bertanya lagi.

"Tidak kenal." Jawabku.

"Pacaran." Jawabnya.

Kami kompak menjawabnya secara bersamaan, tapi jawabannya malah berbeda.

Aku menarik lengan Chanyeol, dan dia menatapku tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Rupanya kalian sedang bertengkar." Pak polisi itu hanya tersenyum. "Lain kali, jangan keluar malam-malam."

Aku dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan dan membisu.

"Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan membuat laporan ke atasan. Setelah tanda tangan, kalian boleh menelepon orang rumah untuk menjemput kalian." Pak polisi itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan menatapku sambil berkata, "Kenapa nona muda ini malu? Semalam pemuda ini melindungimu dan kau juga memeluknya dengan erat. Kalau bukan sedang pacaran, apa lagi namanya?"

Aku tersenyum dengan kikuk. Chanyeol melirikku seolah-olah sedang tersenyum.

Saat pak polisi itu pergi, dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Tas ranselku?"

Aku memeriksa tubuhku, baru sadar ternyata sejak tadi aku sedang menduduki ranselnya. Aku langsung mengembalikannya.

"Kenapa kau bilang aku adalah pacarmu?" Aku menyibak rambutku sambil berlagak dan berkata, "Aku tahu aku sangat menarik, tapi kita baru kenal satu hari. Jangan-jangan kau langsung jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Lalu, mau bilang apa? Apa bilang kau sedang melecehkanku dan menarikku ke gang gelap, begitu?" Dia langsung memupuskan lagakku.

Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak bertanya.

Chanyeol mengambil baju bersih dari ranselnya, meletakkan di atas bangku panjang. Satu tangan sedang memegang punggungnya, tapi sepertinya di sedang kesulitan mencari sesuatu di punggugnya. Dia tahu aku sedang memperhatikannya lalu berkata, "Kemari. Bantu aku menarik ritsleting ini."

"Hah?!"

Aku baru sadar ternyata dia mau berganti pakaian di sini.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku bisa menikmati pemandangan gratis ini.

Saat kostum boneka terlepas, terlihat tubuh Chanyeol yang kurus tapi berotot. Ada bagian _fourpack_ di perutnya, bentuk tubuh dari punggung sampai pinggang sangat menarik. Saat terlihat bagian bawahnya, aku memalingkan wajahku agar tidak mimisan.

Sepertinya dia juga merasakan kejanggalan, lalu membalikkan badan secepat kilat memakai baju dan celananya.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol." Aku melihat bekas luka di tubuhnya, mengingat kejadian semalam saat kami sedang melarikan diri. Beberapa kali aku terjatuh dan menariknya menjadi perisaiku. Di dalam hatiku merasa tidak enak, belum sempat berpikit lagi, dua kata telah meluncur dari bibirku. "Terima kasih."

Aku menutup mulutku. Terkejut dengan diri sendiri yang dengan gampangnya mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalau aku yang dulu, daripada mengucapkan terima kasih, aku lebih suka memberikannya uang.

"Sama-sama." Dia membalikkan badan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Saat keluar dari kantor polisi, langit pagi perlahan-lahan muncul. Hujan sudah berhenti, tercium bau tanah dan seekor burung pipit bertengger di atas tiang listrik.

Paman Kim datang menjemputku dengan mobil. Beliau mengomel kepadaku, tapi aku tidak begitu mendengarnya, hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Melalui kaca mobil aku melihat sosok orang berkaus putih sedang bersandar di tembok depan kantor polisi.

Park Chanyeol, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang menjemputnya.

"Chanyeol."

Terdengar suara merdu seorang gadis. Senyum kecil di wajah pemuda itu langsung mengembang, membuat lesung pipitnya semakin jelas terlihat.

Aku melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Dia, seorang gadis dengan rambut berponi di kuncir kuda. Xi Luhan. Saat itu, hatiku tercabik-cabik.

Aku merasa sangat kecewa, "Paman Kim, ayo kita pergi."

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Saat sampai di rumah, aku tidak menghiraukan panggilan Paman Kim dan langsung masuk kamar dan tidur.

Aku sangat lelah. Aku terjaga, lalu seperti bermimpi. Mimpi dan kenyataan seakan saling berhubungan. Aku agak bingung… seperti kembali ke masa kecilku. Sebelum berumur enam tahun, aku bukan Princess Baekhyun. Aku masih si anak haram, Byun Baekhyun.

Nyonya Jung juga bukan istri kedua dari keluarga kaya. Dia hanya orang yang telah didustai cintanya oleh tuan muda dari keluarga kaya. Wanita tidak beruntung yang kemudian hamil dan melahirkan anak haram.

Tidak ada latar pendidikan tinggi dan membawa sebuah tanggungan, tentu saja ibu tidak bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang bagus. Paman dan Bibi yang menjual ayam goreng di ujung gang mengasihani kami. Mereka mempekerjakan ibu untuk mengatur menu agar dia mendapatkan gaji walau hanya sedikit.

Terkadang, Paman dan Bibi meminta Ibu ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Dia berjalan di depanku. Aku yang masih kecil tidak mampu mengikuti langkahnya sehingga sering tidak sengaja aku terjatuh ke selokan.

Ibu melihatku dengan iba, tapi mulutnya malah berkata, "Cepatlah. Kalau terlambat, kita akan kehabisan bahan-bahan diskon."

Oleh Karena itu, sebelum menjadi putri, aku telah belajar hidup susah. Walaupun keadaan sekarang sangat berat, aku harus memiliki keinginan untuk maju.

Saat itu, aku dan Ibu tinggal di atas gudang toko penjual ayam goreng. Aku lupa seperti apa bangunannya, tapi yang kuingat kalau hujan atapnya pasti bocor, dan bau bangunan lama yang bercampur dengan bau ayam goreng. Hingga sekarang, bau seperti itu masih terasa di hidung.

Saat tengah malam, ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Kelihatannya sangat mendesak. Aku gemetar sambil memeluk Ibu, tidak bisa membedakan antara sedang lapar atau ketakutan.

Ibu membuka pintu, sedangkan aku bersembunyi dalam selimut, tidak berani muncul. Tetapi, samar-samar tercium bau yang sangat wangi. Wangi yang tidak dimiliki oleh kaum miskin seperti kami.

Lalu Ibu mendekatiku, aku melompat keluar dari selimut dan segera memegang erat tangannya, tapi yang kudapat hanya tangan Ibu yang dingin.

"Baekhyun, Ibu akan membawamu mencari Ayah."

"Ayah? Baekhyun punya Ayah?" Aku kebingungan.

"Punya, Baekhyun punya Ayah." Dia bergumam seakan sedang menceritakan sebuah dogeng yang tidak nyata, "Ayah Baekhyun adalah orang kaya, tinggal di sebuah rumah yang memiliki taman yang sangat indah. Di rumah Ayah, banyak makanan enak. Ayah juga akan membelikan Baekhyun banyak baju yang bagus."

"Apa ayah seorang raja? Kalau tidak, kenapa dia sangat kaya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, apa Baekhyun seorang putri?"

"Iya. Baekhyun seorang putri, putri kecil Ayah." Kata Ibu lagi, "Kau juga adalah putri semata wayang penerus Byun Group."

"Baiklah. Baekhyun mau pergi mencari Ayah." Aku begitu gembira mendengar kalimat pertama itu.

"Tapi setelah sampai di rumah Ayah, Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal bersama Ibu lagi, dan tidak boleh memanggil Ibu dengan sebutan 'Ibu'." Wajah Ibu sepertinya menunjukkan kesedihan, mungkin ada, hanya saja waktu itu aku masih kecil. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membedakan itu raut wajah sedih atau bukan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa memanggil Ibu lagi?"

"Karena Baekhyun memiliki seorang Ibu baru yang cantik."

"Ibu baru? Jadi Baekhyun akan tinggal dengan Ibu baru?" Aku memiringkan kepala sambil berpikir, "Kalau begitu, Ibu juga tinggal bersama kami. Kata guru, setiap anak kecil harus tinggal bersama orangtuanya."

Ibu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Karena Ibu tidak menikah dengan Ayahmu."

"Kenapa Ibu tidak menikah dengan Ayah? Apakah Ibu dan Ayah bertengkar? Atau, Ibu tidak suka pada Ayah?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Tapi, Paman dan Bibi penjual ayam goreng sering bertengkar setiap hari. Bibi sering memarahi Paman pemalas, tapi mereka masih tinggal serumah."

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak bertengkar. Ibu juga bukannya tidak suka pada Ayahmu." Ibu terdiam sejenak. Ibu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahiku yang berkerut dan berkata, "Itu karena Ayahmu yang terlebih dulu mencampakkan kita, dan menikah dengan wanita lain."

Aku bingung dan menatap langit-langit rumah yang rendah. Dia langit-langit itu, ada bekas lumut seperti mawar hitam yang tumbuh di atas kepala. Lalu aku berkata kepada Ibu.

"Baekhyun tidak mau Ibu baru dan tidak mau menjadi seorang putri." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak Boleh." Kata Ibunya.

Ibu berkata "tidak boleh" dan berkata lagi, "Baekhyun, Ibu juga mau hidup lebih baik sekarang. Ini adalah utang Ayahmu. Sekarang, dia ingin menebusnya."

Esok harinya, Ibu mendandaniku, membawaku ke keluarga Byun, dan memberitahuku bahwa ini adalah Ayah, ini adalah Istri Ayah, ini adalah Kakek, ini adalah Nenek, ini adalah adik perempuan Ayah dan suaminya, serta ini adalah adik laki-laki ayah dan istrinya.

Orang ini dan itu memakai busana yang berbeda, tapi memiliki satu ekspresi yang sama. Mereka memiliki hubungan darah denganku.

Akhirnya, aku bertemu Ayah kandungku dan Ibu tiriku.

Saat itu, aku tidak tahu dan tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris, tapi hanya tahu kosakata bahasa Inggris, _illegitimate child_.

" _Illegitimate child."_ Ibu tiri mengambil tanganku, menulis di atas telapak tanganku, dan mengeja satu per satu kata itu. Tangannya yang bercat kuku indah dengan kasar menyentuh telapak tangan kecilku. Aku tidak berani menarik tanganku. Saat aku bertanya apa artinya, dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Diingat saja. Kalau sudah besar, kau bisa mencari artinya di kamus."

 _Illegitimate child_ adalah anak yang lahir di luar nikah atau lebih di kenal dengan sebutan anak haram.

Dalam waktu semalam, anak haram yang hidup di pasar berubah menjadi nona besar.

Mereka mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk menyambutku. Aku memakai gaun merah muda, didandani sebagai seorang putri kecil, dan makan makanan yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya.

Saat pesta akan selesai, aku dibawa ke taman mawar yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran hampir menutupi seluruh taman. Para sepupu yang tidak bisa kusebutkan namanya mendorongku, lalu mengulurkan telunjuk sambil mentertawaiku.

Ternyata, kenangan masa lalu yang pahit sangat melekat. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin melupakannya, tetap saja tidak bisa terlupakan.

Dalam cerita dongeng, putri yang baik hati akan bertemu dengan pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya. Di kehidupan nyata ini, adakah pangeran yang akan datang menolongku?

Menolong 'putri palsu' ini.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Aku tidak tahu telah tertidur berapa lama. Sampai akhirnya, Nyonya Jung masuk ke kamarku. Teriakkannya membangunkanku dengan paksa.

"Ibu kenapa? Apa kau kalah bermain mahyong lagi? Atau tas Burberry _limited edition_ incaranmu itu telah dibeli orang?" Aku mengucek mataku.

"Kau memang putri tidak beguna! Lihatlah berita ini." Nyonya Jung melempar sebuah majalah gosip ke hadapanku.

Aku melihat majalah itu sebentar. Pada judulnya tertulis, "Gadis Kaya Delapan Belas Tahun yang Pemboros".

Isinya pasti tentang kegilaanku berbelanja, ditambah dengan gambar wajah yang tidak jelas.

Tulisan yang lebih detail adalah seorang nona besar berinsial B berfoya-foya tanpa merasa takut tidak punya uang. Pagi hari, dia telah menghabiskan uang untuk menata dirinya. Uang sebesar itu bisa digunakan untuk sarapan pagi anak-anak kurang mampu selama setahun. Bahkan tercantum foto struk belanjaanku yang sekaligus mempromosikan toko itu. Malam hari, dia mencari masalah di restoran mewah ala Jepang. Di bawah tulisan itu, terdapat sebaris pepatah 'Rumah orang kaya tercium aroma wangi, orang miskin mati kelaparan di jalanan' yang memprotes kelakuanku yang sombong.

"Hanya begini? Apa tidak ada kelanjutannya?"

Aku menyipit, membolak-balik halaman majalah. Berita itu hanya menulis sampai aku mencari masalah dengan Luhan dan tidak ada kelanjutannya.

Kejadian selanjutnya, saat aku di siram air oleh Sehun, menarik paksa si Kitty menemaniku makan, pelecehan di atas bus, dan kejadian di gang gelap. Semua itu tidak masuk dalam berita ini.

Kejadian bersama si Kitty yang tidak di beritakan membuatku lega, tapi mengingat waktu terjadinya aku agak kecewa, paparazzi telah mengikutiku sampai ke restoran _shabu-shabu_. Kenapa mereka tidak memberitakan bahwa Sehun menyiramiku dengan air?

Aku menyibakkan rambutku, melempar majalah gosip keranjang, lalu mengambil _remote control_ menyalakan televisi dan menonton siaran secara acak. Ada sebuah berita yang menarik perhatianku—

"Jaringan narkoba ini menggunakan merek barang-barang terkenal seperti LV dan YSL sebagai kode komunikasi. Polisi berhasil menangkap pengedar narkoba ini."

Berita itu menunjukkan gambar tiga pria tegap menggunakan penutup kepala untuk melindungi wajah mereka. Mereka menunduk saat digiring polisi masuk ke mobil tahanan.

Tiga orang? Kenapa hanya tiga orang?

Aku bergidik.

Aku bisa memastikan, saat itu mendengar suara empat orang. Kalau begitu, pasti satu orang lagi berhasil lolos.

Nyonya Jung sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku, karena terdengar suara ribut-ribut lalu bertanya, "Di mana barang bermerek Coach, LV, Chanel, Gucci, Prada, Agnes B, dan Miu Miu yang kau beli kemarin?"

Aku sedang melarikan diri, siapa peduli dengan barang bermerek itu?

Aku memelototi layar televisi dan menjawab seenaknya, "Sudah kubuang."

"Sudah dibuang?!" Nyonya Jung tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku, seakan tidak percaya dia berkata lagi, "Sudah kau buang?! Yang benar saja!"

"Aku merasa sudah tidak bagus. Jadi sambil jalan, kubuang barang-barang itu. Terserah siapa yang mau memungutnya." Aku mengibas tanganku bermaksud untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan ini, lalu menekan bel yang ada di samping ranjangku.

Ibu yang mengurus dapur masuk. Kedua tangan di bersihkannya dengan celemek, lalu berkata kepadaku, "Apa yang Nona Besar perlukan?"

"Aku ingin makan."

"Nona ingin makan apa?"

"Aku mau steik sapi panggang dan ikan salem goreng manis. Aku juga mau minum _fresh juice_ sayuran dan buah. Jangan tambah gula."

"Apa nona mau makanan pencuci mulut? Tadi pagi, Paman Kim membuat pai apel."

"Ya. Sepotong pai apel." Aku menatap Nyonya Jung yang berdiri mematung. "Sekalian bawakan untuk Bibi ini agar dia tidak marah-marah lagi."

"Byun Baekhyun, kau memang gadis mata duitan." Nyonya Jung masih merasa sayang dengan barang bermerek yang kubuang. "Kau tahu, berapa harga barang-barang itu?"

"Gadis mata duitan?!" Aku tersenyum dingin. "Bukankah tujuan awalmu adalah menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan uang Keluarga Byun?"

" _ **Baekhyun, Ibu juga ingin hidup yang nyaman."**_

" _ **Ingatlah! Ini adalah utang Ayahmu kepada kita. Dia ingin menebusnya. Kalau kita menghabiskan uangnya, dia bisa melenyapkan rasa bersalahnya."**_

Nyonya Jung membisu. Aku tahu dia teringat dengan perkataannya dulu.

Akhirnya, penebusan dosa Ayah untuk Ibu semata-mata hanya pemenuhan materi.

 _Saat aku tamat SD, ayah meninggal. Upacara kematian tersebut panjang dan rumit, suara tangisan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal kerabat yang datang berganti-ganti. Aku berlutut di depan ruangan, menunduk dengan rendah. Dengan begitu, orang-orang tidak akan menyadari bahwa aku tidak merasa sedih sama sekali._

 _Saat para kerabat ikut berlutut dan memelukku sambil berkata, "Anak yang malang." Aku melihat ekspresi mereka yang kebetulan sama._

 _Berpura-pura._

 _Aku mengangkat kepala perlahan, memperhatikan para kerabat yang berpura-pura sedih. Aku melihat Ibu kandungku mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk ruangan upacara. Saat aku ingin bangun dan membawanya masuk, pundakku ditekan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil memohon kepada orang-orang untuk mengizinkannya masuk untuk menghormati Ayah terakhir kalinya._

" _Jangan membuat malu. Ingat statusmu sekarang." Ibu tiri mengingatkanku, lalu menyuruh bagian keamanan mengusir Ibuku seperti sedang mengusir seekor anak anjing._

Aku ingin hidup dengan terang-terangan. Aku juga ingin Ibu kandungku hidup tanpa berpura-pura.

"Ibu, Ibu tenanglah." Akhirnya aku mengalah, berdesah. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ibu hidup seperti dulu. Selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang orang."

"Baekhyun." Ibu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya menyisahkan rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

Setelah makan, aku langsung mandi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jubah mandi, aku melirik sekilas ponselku. Ada puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab. Rentang waktu panggilan adalah sejak kejadian itu sampai hari ini. Selain nomor yang tidak kukenal, Nyonya Jung sudah menelepon puluhan kali, Paman Changmin tiga kali, Sehun satu kali. Baru-baru ini, _miscall_ dari ibu tiri.

Saat aku memoles krim kondisioner ke rambutku, ponselku kembali berbunyi.

Itu dari Ibu Tiri.

Aku menekan pengeras suara. Sambil mengeringkan rambut, aku berkata, "Aku baru selesai mandi…"

[Mandi?! Baekhyun, apa siang dan malammu terbalik? Pagi-pagi sekali, untuk apa kau mandi?]

Aku hanya membulatkan bibirku dan menjawabnya, "Apa Ibu tidak tahu? Orang barat mandi di pagi hari."

[Banyak alasan!] suara Ibu tiri datar dan dingin. [Kali ini, Byun Group akan meluncurkan produk baru. Aku berencana mencarimu dan Sehun untuk menjadi bintang iklannya.]

"Aku?! Main iklan?" Dengan sikapku yang keras kepala dan _image_ sebagai gadis mata duitan? Wanita ini mungkin terlalu banyak uang dan tidak tahu cara menghabiskannya.

[Aku telah berdiskusi dengan bagian _marketing._ Produk baru kali ini adalah sepatu _sport_ salir. Pangsa pasarnya adalah anak muda yang masih sekolah, yang gemar jalan-jalan dan yang gemar berolahraga.] Ibu tiri berbicara dengan nada seorang yang professional. [Para direksi juga sudah membuat survei. Dengan _image_ , usia dan watak kalian ditambah dengan rasa ingin tahu anak muda sekarang tentang kehidupan para nona besar dan tuan muda dari keluarga kaya, dan propaganda dari media massa, semuanya akan berjalan lancar.]

"Stop! Stop! Kenapa tidak mencari artis dari media sosial?" Aku menolak keras, "Seperti artis muda film "Tiny Time" yang baru melejit itu. Bukankah _image_ itu juga bagus?" Kalau dibandingkan dengan watak Sehun, artis itu lebih baik seribu kali lipat.

[Orang luar tidak gampang dikendalikan.] Ibu tiri memotong pembicaraanku. [Artis itu hanya baik di depan. Kalau di belakang kita tidak tahu. Kalau mereka bergosip, semua _image_ produk dan Byun Group akan kena imbasnya.]

"Kalau Ibu tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi, itu urusan Ibu. Jangan sangkut pautkan dengan diriku. Lagi pula aku tidak setuju main iklan!"

[Apa aku minta persetujuanmu?] Ibu tiri tersenyum ketus, [Aku hanya sedang memberitahumu.]

Aku mengetatkan gerahamku, "Lagi pula Sehun juga tidak akan setuju."

[Dia pasti akan setuju.] Ibu tiri berkata dengan datar, [Aku akan membereskan Keluarga Oh.]

Aku terdiam sejenak, dengan perlahan mencerna pembicaraan kami. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Ibu Tiri berbicara dengan begitu datar dan tenang. Jangan-jangan dia memiliki rahasia Sehun yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya sendiri.

[Ada lagi. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau pernah berurusan dengan polisi. Aku telah membuat semuanya tenang. Jadi lebih baik, jangan keluar rumah beberapa hari ini. Jangan banyak ulah!]

Sudahlah, aku saja sudah di ujung tanduk. Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan Sehun?

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Ibu tiri telah menyiapkan berbagai macam kegiatan pembelajaran dengan alasan demi mengubah _image_ -ku yang sudah berantakan menjadi lebih bagus dan lebih enerjik, tapi sebenarnya semua itu bertujuan untuk mengendalikanku.

Sayangnya, aku telah bersumpah bahwa aku harus tetap mata duitan seperti ini. Saat belajar, selalu saja bermalas-malasan. Kalau tidak tidur, pasti melamun, lebih parah lagi berpura-pura sakit kepala, sakit rambut, sakit mata, sakit telinga, sakit mulut, dan sakit gigi. Aku selalu berusaha menghindar.

Satu-satunya yang membuatku serius adalah 'peninjauan barang bermerek'. Karena barang-barangku sangat banyak aku membuat _blog_ , berisi tentang barang-barang bermerek dan aksesoris. Tujuanku adalah mencuci otak para pemuda lugu dan gadis Cinderella agar mereka bisa membeli barang bermerek dengan cara yang tepat. Juga, menceritakan tentang menu mahal yang pernah kucicipi, ikut dalam pesta besar, dan foto-foto yang vulgar agar para _follower_ semakin tertarik.

Terus terang, sebagian besar adalah memamerkan kekayaanku.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga kata Ibu Tiri, orang awam selalu memimpikan hidup seperti orang-orang dari keluarga kaya. Ternyata gambar _posting_ -anku itu menarik perhatian juga. Dalam sekejap, jumlah _follower_ sudah ratusan. Bahkan, beberapa majalah _fashion_ dan acara kecantikan di _televisi_ mengundangku untuk tampil.

Belakangan ini aku banyak mengalami masalah dalam hidupku sehingga saat aku tersadar, rasanya sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Sehun.

Saat itu, saat Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari restoran, aku tidak tahu mereka pergi ke mana.

Lalu, Luhan menjemput Chanyeol. Suara lembutnya memanggil 'Chanyeol' membuatku penasaran tentang hubungan di antara mereka.

Selain nama dan saat dia berkostum Hello Kitty, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya.

Park Chanyeol, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?

Aku sembarang menarik rak aksesorisku. aku ingin memilih aksesoris yang akan dipadukan dengan gaun Zara hitam. Saat mencari aksesoris, "Ih…?!"

Saat pesta pertunangan, mahkota Swarovski yang kupakai hari itu ternyata hilang.

Apakah hilang saat terjatuh ke kolam? Hilangnya di dalam kolam apa di tempat pesta? Atau, sudah di ambil orang?

Saat kucari sebentar, kemudian aku membatalkan niatku. Aku merasa suatu saat nanti mahkota itu akan kembali ke sisiku. Entah kenapa aku bisa seyakin itu.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Menjadi nona besar yang taat sudah membuatku merasa bosan.

Akhir pecan ini, Ibu Tiri menghadiri acara yang sangat penting dengan membawa pergi banyak pengawal. Paman Kim dan Ibu pengurus dapur juga sudah tertidur. Kesempatan bagus!

Aku puas dengan dandananku setelah menerapkan penyamaran dengan baik. Rambut pendek palsu, _makeup_ merah muda, di padukan dengan celana pendek Moschino. Hari ini, gaya _makeup techno_.

Saat ingin keluar kamar, aku teringat tidak boleh meninggalkan jejak kartu kreditku. Nanti saat Ibu Tiri melunasi tagihan, akan ketahuan kalau aku pernah keluar malam. Akhirnya, aku membawa beberapa lembar uang kertas dan kumasukkan ke tas tangan YSL. Saat satpam sedang pergantian _shift_ , aku langsung kabur dan mencegat taksi lalu pergi.

Tujuanku adalah kelab malam Genesis.

Saat aku ingin masuk kesana, seorang penjaga mengulurkan lengannya mencegatku.

"Nona, tolong identitas anda."

"Tidak bawa." Aku membetulkan kacamata hitam Gucci yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahku, "Aku hanya punya uang."

"Identitas diri."

"Aku punya banyak uang." Kataku sambil memberinya syarat.

"Identitas." Penjaga itu bergeming.

"Aku membawa banyak uang untuk memesan kelab malam ini." Aku mengamuk, "Suruh orang yang paling di gemari di sini untuk menyambutku."

"Identitas." Penjaga itu tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku mau memesan. Apa masih perlu identitas diri?!" Aku berteriak.

"Peraturan menetapkan keluar masuk kelab malam harus memiliki identitas diri." Penjaga itu berkata tegas.

Identitas diri?! Sekalian kasih tahu saja bahwa sosialita Byun Baekhyun ada di sini.

Aku berpikir ingin memuji penjaga kelab malam yang bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya ini dan langsung pergi, atau memberinya sejumlah uang berharap demi membeli barang pokok, dia memperbolehkanku masuk. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sosok yang kukenal di sana.

Park Chanyeol memakai jaket putih bertopi, berlalu disampingku, melirikku sekilas, lalu tanpa ekspresi masuk seolah-olah tidak mengenaliku.

"Kenapa dia tidak perlu identitas?" Aku menunjuk bayangannya, "Pelayanannya sangat berbeda."

"Dia staf di sini." Penjaga itu berkata dengan nada membanggakan, "Dia adalah _bertender_ yang paling terkenal di Genesis."

"Oya?! Dia adalah pacarku. Aku datang mencarinya." Saat penjaga itu lengah dan bingung akan perkataanku, aku langsung masuk.

Di dalam kelab, suara dentuman membuat telingaku ikut bergentar hebat. Aku mengerjapkan mata, belum sempat menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana di dalam, lenganku ditarik seseorang.

"Untuk apa datang ke sini?"

"Aku datang untuk bersenang-senang." Aku tersenyum sambil melepas kacamata hitam, "Ternyata kau bisa mengenaliku. Kelihatannya penyamaranku tidak berhasil."

Pandangan Chanyeol menatap pakaianku yang agak terbuka, lalu dia melepaskan tanganku. Wajahnya memerah dan berkata, "Tempat ini bukan tempat yang pantas kau kunjungi."

"Aku tidak boleh datang, kau boleh datang." Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku bekerja di sini."

"Aku tahu." Aku tertawa kecil. Saat dia akan pergi, aku menarik lengannya, "Hei, kabarnya kau yang paling terkenal di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau ku- _booking_ semalam?"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Saat kami sedang tarik-menarik, tiba-tiba terdengar suara desas-desus.

"Hei, bukankah itu putri dari Byun Group—Byun Baekhyun?"

"Gawat. Paparazzi." Ekspresi wajahku berubah, aku gemetar.

Chanyeol menatap ke depan dari balik punggungku.

"Gawat! Aku tidak boleh ketahuan keluyuran di kelab malam. Kalau Ibu Tiri tahu, aku akan dihabisinya." Aku bingung dan ingin melarikan diri.

"Jangan bergerak." Chanyeol berkata dengan datar.

Dia mendekatkan diri ke telingaku. Desahan napasnya membuat seluruh wajahku memerah.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang. Mereka sedang berjalan ke arah kita. Kalau kau menoleh ke belakang, habislah kau."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Aku membenamkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Chanyeol dengan lembut menekan kepalaku dalam dekapannya. "Di sini saja."

"Di sini saja?"

Di sini adalah dekapannya. Di sini, aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar detak jantungnya. Hanya saja agak kencang.

"Apakah kau Nyonya Byun Baekhyun? Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar."

"Kalian salah orang. Dia adalah pacarku." Kata Chanyeol semakin mempererat dekapannya, "Bukan putri dari Keluarga kaya."

Aku membenamkan wajahku lebih dalam lagi. Sangat beruntung, hari ini aku memakai rambut palsu.

"Kalau bukan, untuk apa sembunyi-sembunyi?" Pria itu tidak mau menyerah.

"Genesis bukan tempat kalian para paparazi mencari berita. Mohon sopan sedikit! Kalau tidak, kami akan mempersilahkan kalian keluar." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tegas. Pria itu mendengus lalu berlalu pergi.

"Apa sudah pergi?"

"Ya."

Aku sedikit meronta, Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya.

Aku kembali memakai kacamataku, tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"Kau menolongku lagi."

Aku tersenyum kecil, tapi dia mengacuhkanku. Untung saja, aku sudah kebal dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendorongku sampai di pintu keluar kelab malam. "Pergilah! Jangan datang lagi!"

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan langkah berat, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku telentang di tempat tidur, memejamkan mata. Detak jantung yang teratur itu masih terngiang di telingaku.

" _ **Jangan menoleh! Jika takut, lihat saja aku."**_

" _ **Tenanglah, sudah tidak apa-apa… ada aku di sini…"**_

" _ **Di sini saja."**_

" _ **Kalian salah orang. Dia adalah pacarku. Bukan putri dari keluarga kaya."**_

Byun Baekhyun, kau memang orang yang tidak berguna. Dekapan dari orang yang tidak kau kenal membuatmu insomnia.

Aku bangkit dengan perasaan gundah, memeluk bantal bentuk kepala Hello Kitty, lalu memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Aku berkata kepada diri sendiri, "Tidak boleh ada pemikiran untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol!"

Dia dan Luhan seharusnya tidak boleh masuk ke duniaku dan Sehun.

Begitu juga denganku, yang tidak boleh ada dalam dunianya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAP 5 FINISH!

Huh… fast update kan, nih wkwk

Jangan lupa pendapat kalian tentang chap ini, yaaa^^ jangan langsung di close dund wkwk

 _See you^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Masa liburan telah berakhir. Sekarang sudah mulai masa sekolah.

"Nona, ayo bangun. Paman Kim akan masuk, ya." Paman Kim mengetuk beberapa kali, lalu masuk. Saat melihat situasi di dalam, beliau agak terkejut.

Aku tidak bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya. Aku sudah bangun dan siap berdandan di depan kaca rias, tetapi aku masih mengantuk. Aku menopang kepalaku di atas lengan untuk tidur sejenak.

"Nona..." Paman Kim memanggilku berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak bereaksi. Lalu, beliau mendorong lenganku sehingga dahiku membentur meja rias.

Sakit!

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Aku langsung bangun, menghapus air liur di ujung bibirku dan berkata, "Sudah jam berapa? Apa aku terlambat? Apa Paman Changmin sudah pergi dan tidak menungguku?"

"Tidak. Waktunya masih sempat." Paman Kim menanggalkan kacamatanya, mengelap kacanya seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Paman Changmin bilang, hari ini dia akan mengantarku ke sekolah." Aku berkata dengan manja.

Aku mengganti seragamku, melihat pantulan diriku dalam kaca besar. Seragam St. Leon yang diberikan oleh Paman Changmin sangat nyaman, seakan-akan dia tahu ukuran tubuhku.

Model seragam St. Leon kebarat-baratan. Sekolah itu sengaja mengundang perancang busana dari luar negeri untuk mendesainnya, kemudian menyerahkannya ke penjahit profesional untuk dijahit dengan tangan. Seragam setiap siswa disesuaikan dengan jenis kelamin. Siswi dengan kemeja putih dan rok lipat abu-abu motif burung. Siswa dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang motif burung dipadukan dengan mantel lengan pendek kerah hitam corak tentara. Kancing mantelnya terbuat dari perak murni.

Aku salut dengan ide perancang busana itu. Seragam sekolah pada umumnya adalah seragam kemeja dipadukan setelan hitam, hanya seragam sekolah St. Leon yang menggunakan mantel corak tentara. Memang tidak seformal setelan hitam, tapi malah menambah kesan bahwa itu seragam sekolah dari kalangan elite. Selain itu, mantel motif tentara juga menjelaskan bahwa sekolah St. Leon terkenal dengan disiplin yang ketat.

Aku pernah mendengar cerita Paman Changmin bahwa seragam sekolah St. Leon mewakili kasta seseorang.

Yang bisa bersekolah di St. Leon bukan dari sembarang keluarga atau keluarga OKB (Orang Kaya Baru). Selain uang sekolah yang sangat mahal, biaya sampingan di sekolah ini juga sangat mengejutkan. Harga satu seragam sekolah hampir sama dengan harga bermerek kelas satu. Oleh karena itu, siswa yang bersekolah di St. Leon bukan hanya harus kaya, tapi juga harus punya nilai yang tinggi.

Lalu, bagaimana putra-putri keluarga kaya ini membedakan kasta mereka?

Perbedaannya ada di aksesoris seragam. Para siswa mengenakan dasi motif kotak abu-abu hitam, sedangkan para siswi mengenakan dasi model kupu-kupu motif kotak abu-abu hitam. Kalau aksesoris dasi disulami benang emas, menandakan sebuah kehormatan. Jumlah pemiliknya sangat sedikit, karena mereka adalah siswa berprestasi yang telah diakui talentanya, termasuk dalam kasta pemimpin di sekolah St. Leon. Mereka biasanya menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS atau pengurus inti OSIS. Siswa berprestasi yang masuk tiga besar juga memiliki aksesoris ini. Aksesoris tambahan ini mewakili pemenang dalam persaingan untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

Tentu saja ada sebagian kecil yang tidak memakai dasi laki-laki atau dasi kupu-kupu. Di dada sebelah kiri mereka tersemat pin emas sekolah. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang masuk ke sekolah dengan 'perlakuan khusus'. Bahkan, mereka punya hak untuk ikut andil dalam manajemen sekolah.

Apa saja perlakuan khusus itu? Mungkin karena latar belakang keluarga yang cukup terpandang, misalnya Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai sarapan seadanya, aku masih memiliki waktu tiga menit. Paman Kim memberitahuku bahwa mobil Keluarga Oh sudah tiba. Aku mengambil tas, mengembangkan senyum selebar-lebarnya, lalu berjalan dengan cepat keluar rumah. Saat melihat mobil hitam itu, suasana hati langsung buyar.

Aku menatap pemuda yang sedang memejamkan mata di dalam mobil. "Kenapa kau yang datang?"

Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan 'jadi kau pikir siapa yang akan datang', dia melihat jam di tangannya, berdeham lalu berkata, "Ayo, kita berangkat."

Gambaran saat dia menggandeng tangan Luhan masuk ke mobil kembali muncul dalam benakku. Sebagai calon istrinya, bukankah aku juga berhak mendapat perhatian seperti itu?

Aku mengembuskan napas dan berkata dengan angkuh, "Apa kau tidak mau membuka pintu untukku?"

Saat kalimatku terlontar, aku sangat yakin Sehun akan mencibir. Membuatnya kesal adalah keahlianku.

Alis mata Sehun merapat. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa dia akan mengamuk.

Aku menyilang kan tangan di dada dan berkata, "Kalau mau jadi _gentleman,_ seharusnya melakukan semuanya dengan baik, kan?!"

Dengan kata-kataku ditambah dengan ekspresi Sehun yang sudah masam, aku yakin dia akan menyuruh sopir pergi meninggalkanku, tapi terjadi keajaiban. Ternyata, dia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

Walaupun dengan wajah yang masam dan acuh tak acuh, paling tidak ini adalah suatu kemajuan. Kemajuan yang baik adalah awal keberhasilan. Apakah kalau aku lebih giat, aku bisa mengatasi si pemarah ini?

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Mobil berjalan dengan cepat. Pepohonan di luar mundur dengan cepat. Diam-diam aku meliriknya. Sinar matahari menembus dedaunan dan menerpa wajah pemuda di sampingku. Alisnya mengerut, bibir tipisnya terkatup sambil tersenyum samar-samar. Gaya duduknya sangat tegak, sepertinya dia agak kesal, tidak tahu apa sedang kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri atau sedang kesal kepadaku. Aku merasa ekspresi seperti ini sangat imut.

Apakah kalau aku lebih berusaha, aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?

Sehun tiba-tiba menatapku. Pandangan kami beradu. Aku sedikit malu dan memberi senyuman kepadanya. Dia panik sejenak, merasa canggung, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Seragam sekolah St. Leon." Suaranya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Sangat cocok untukmu. Kau sangat cocok dengan seragam itu."

Pujian yang datang tiba-tiba membuatku serbasalah. Seketika semua keangkuhanku buyar. Aku pun bergumam, "Benarkah?" Tanpa terasa tanganku mempermainkan ujung rok lipatku, telapak tanganku berkeringat.

Di dalam mobil hanya terdengar desahan nafasku dan Sehun.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada suasana pertikaian. Kami berdua sama-sama merasa kikuk dan menatap keluar jendela.

Kalau bukan karena seragam SMA ini, aku bahkan lupa kalau kami hanya anak muda berumur delapan belas tahun.

Anak muda biasa yang berumur 17 atau 18 tahun, mungkin sedang menikmati cinta monyet, kadang mereka resah dengan ujian, atau mungkin saling bercerita tentang pelajaran di sekolah, dan menyisihkan uang jajan untuk membeli hadiah bagi pasangan mereka. Mereka juga membicarakan masa depan, mengisi formulir impian.

Saat dua orang saling mencintai, di mata mereka hanya ada pasangan mereka dan cinta mereka. Itu sudah cukup.

Sementara, aku dan Sehun... Kebersamaan kami berhubungan dengan strategi bisnis dua perusahaan raksasa. Di belakang kami, ada berapa orang yang peduli? Ada berapa orang yang benar-benar merestui kami? Mungkin tidak ada, karena mereka hanya menunggu pembagian keuntungan.

Ini bukan hasil yang bisa kami terima.

Kami hidup dalam perlindungan keluarga. Kami memiliki segalanya, tapi itu berarti kami juga akan kehilangan sangat banyak.

Saat aku memikirkan hal itu, mungkin aku bisa paham kenapa Sehun sangat tidak setuju untuk bertunangan denganku. Itu bentuk pemberontakan yang pasif.

Mobil berhenti saat lampu merah. Aku melihat sepasang siswa-siswi di jalan. Mereka memakai seragam biasa dari sekolah negeri. Mereka berjalan sambil tertawa, siswa itu tiba-tiba menarik rambut ekor kuda siswi itu. Siswi itu juga tidak mau kalah, dia mendorongnya. Salah satu kaki siswa masuk ke selokan. Siswi itu hanya tertawa dan tidak berniat menolongnya, malah memfotonya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, mungkin mengunduh foto itu ke akun media sosial miliknya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat iri dengan mereka. Mungkin aku dan Sehun tidak akan pernah ada di masa seperti itu.

Suhu udara dalam mobil meninggi, Sehun melepaskan mantel motif tentaranya dan meletakkannya di area paha. Aku menatap pin emas yang ada di dada kirinya. Aku menunduk, ternyata aku juga memiliki pin serupa. Aku tersadar akan masuk sekolah asing itu dengan status 'calon istri dari penerus OSH Group'.

Kalau tidak gugup, itu mustahil. Sekarang aku gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dengan status seperti ini, perlakuan istimewa apa yang akan kudapatkan? Apakah akan ada orang yang benar-benar tulus mau menjadi sahabatku?

Perasaan tidak tenang ini tidak boleh kuperlihatkan. Aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri, sekalipun itu hanya menggertak.

Saat mobil kembali berjalan, aku mulai bicara, "Sehun."

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Aku tidak menyebut nama, tapi aku tahu dia pasti mengerti orang yang sedang kubicarakan adalah Luhan.

Sehun terdiam, leherku terasa tercekik oleh kesunyian, tidak bisa bernapas.

"Ah sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau bilang juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak tahu." Dia mengembuskan napas.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, menurutmu dia itu seperti apa?" Aku mengembuskan napas, tidak bermaksud mengorek informasi darinya. Hanya sedikit penasaran, bagaimana gadis itu bisa membuat penerus OSH Group peduli terhadapnya?

"Dia dan kita dari dunia yang berbeda. Keluarganya sangat miskin, tapi dia giat bekerja, tidak ingin bergantung kepada orang lain."

Aku tidak menyela pembicaraannya, hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Di luar sana, banyak gadis seperti itu. Di jalan, banyak gadis yang giat bekerja. Apakah kau suka mereka semua?

Bibir Sehun mengembangkan senyum tipis. "Dia sangat polos, sangat alami. Kalau ingin menangis, pasti menangis. Kalau ingin tertawa, bisa langsung tertawa. Di hadapannya, aku tidak perlu berpura-pura. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri."

Ya ampun, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi.

Aku hanya menjawab, "Oh." Dan aku berkata lagi, "Begitu ya..."

Tetapi, senyumnya secara tidak langsung menyiksaku.

Benar. Aku tidak polos. Semua perilakuku selalu dibuat-buat, bahkan watakku sangat jahat, mata duitan, tapi di hadapanku kau juga tidak perlu berpura-pura, kau tetap bisa menjadi dirimu apa adanya.

Belum sempat kukatakan semua itu, dia sudah menyambungnya, "Baekhyun."

"Ya?"

"Iklan produk Salir, aku setuju untuk menjadi bintangnya."

"Hah?" Aku terkejut sambil mengangkat wajahku.

"Ibumu mengusulkannya kepada Paman Changmin. Byun Group meluncurkan produk baru dan memerlukan banyak foto untuk promosi. Aku bersedia ikut pemotretan." Dia berkata dengan tenang.

Sehun setuju untuk pemotretan, aku sangat terkejut.

"Tapi..." Dia meluruskan alisnya. "Lepaskan Luhan."

Aku terdiam.

"Apa kau sedang memohon kepadaku?" Aku menatapnya, orang angkuh seperti dia tidak mungkin akan begitu mudah memohon kepada orang lain.

"Aku sedang bertransaksi denganmu. Aku setuju dengan pemotretan dan kau lepaskan Luhan. Jangan ganggu dia lagi."

"Transaksi?" Aku merasa sangat lucu. "Apa maksudnya 'aku melepaskan Luhan dan jangan mengganggunya' aku bahkan tidak pernah bermasalah dengannya. Untuk apa transaksi seperti ini?"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Apa kau tidak melakukan hal itu?"

"Hal apa?" Aku bingung. Sehun menjadi tidak sabar. Saat itu, aku merasa walaupun aku tidak bersalah, bagi Sehun itu hanya pura-pura.

Setelah paham hal itu, aku tersenyum sinis, "Hal yang pernah kulakukan sangat banyak. Entah hal mana yang dimaksud Tuan Sehun?"

"Aku mengakui bahwa aku salah telah menyirammu, tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan. Kau tidak boleh memanfaatkan foto itu untuk bertengkar dengannya, memaksanya berhenti bekerja dari hotel W, dan memaksanya berhenti sekolah."

Aku memaksa Luhan berhenti bekerja di hotel W? Aku memaksa Luhan berhenti sekolah? Apa aku tidak punya kerjaan, ya?!

" _ **Aku akan membereskan Keluarga Oh."**_

Saat akan berkata lagi, aku teringat perkataan Ibu Tiri. Semua ini pasti perbuatan Ibu Tiri—Nyonya Victoria Song

Entah darimana dia bisa tahu hal itu. Saat itu Sehun menyiramku lalu membawa Luhan pergi. Dengan masalah ini, dia mengancam keluarga Oh.

Orangtua Sehun sangat mementingkan harga diri. Saat tahu anaknya dan karyawan hotel memiliki hubungan, mereka pasti sangat murka, pasti menggunakan segala cara memaksa mereka berpisah.

Dari tuduhannya, aku tahu beberapa hal. Tidak disangka, saat aku menikmati liburanku dengan santai, Sehun dan Luhan malah kocar-kacir akibat 'ulahku'.

Nyonya Victoria memang sangat 'perhatian' dengan anaknya, membuat Sehun menganggap ini semua adalah perbuatanku. Kalau begitu, aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan 'niat baik' Ibu.

Aku memeluk dada dan menyilangkan kakiku, seperti istri tua yang yang sedang mendapati suaminya berselingkuh. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskannya? Boleh saja. Kita lihat bagaimana tingkah lakumu, Calon suamiku."

Pagar dengan ukiran 'St. Leon School' ada di depan mata. Slogan sekolah bergambar singa yang berwarna keemasan bersinar cerah diterpa cahaya matahari. Sebuah taman bunga seukuran lapangan sepak bola terhampar luas. Di ujung sana, tampak bangunan merah bergaya Eropa.

Mobil keluarga Oh bergerak kedalaman sekolah, berhenti di samping air mancur yang berbentuk bulat. Sehun membukakan pintu untukku, lalu aku turun dengan perasaan bangga seperti seekor merak yang cantik.

Pemuda tampan, gadis cantik, dan mobil mewah membuat banyak siswa merasa iri.

"Hei, lihat. Pangeran Sehun sudah tiba di sekolah."

"Siapa gadis di sebelahnya? Tampangnya begitu sombong, tidak pakai dasi, tapi malah dibukakan pintu oleh Pangeran Sehun."

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Sehun akan bertunangan dengan putri dari Byun Group. Mungkin dia orangnya."

"Apa? Pangeran Sehun-ku akan bertunangan? Bohong, bohong." Salah satu siswi tersedu-sedu.

"Kalau begitu, Luhan sudah _out._ Pangeran Sehun pasti sudah bosan dengannya. Aku sudah bilang mereka tidak akan bertahan lama."

"Itu artinya kita bisa mengerjai Luhan, dong?"

Luhan?

Kenapa di sekolah elite ini bisa terdengar nama Luhan? Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak enak.

Aku menarik Sehun yang berjalan di depanku, sekalian meletakkan tasku ke pundaknya.

Biarkan saja. Lebih baik aku mendeklarasikan kedaulatanku dulu.

"Apa kau tidak membawaku jalan-jalan? Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku sekolah. Mungkin kau bisa mengenalkan suasana sekitar dulu." Aku berkata dengan manja, seolah-olah mengingatkan Sehun dengan 'sikapnya'.

"Belajar mandiri sudah mau di mulai." Dia menolakku. Tubuhnya mengelak sehingga tasku kembali ke pundakku.

"Permisi, permisi." Seorang gadis berlari dari kejauhan. Rambut ekor kudanya bergerak dengan cepat. Itu dia.

Yang benar saja?!

Gadis miskin di sekolah elite. Ini pasti drama "The Heirs".

Searah dengan tujuan Luhan, tatapanku terhenti. Seorang pemuda berdiri di tiang marmer, tubuhnya tinggi. Dia mengenakan kaus oblong putih dan topi _baseball._ Topinya dipakai sangat rendah sehingga tidak begitu menunjukkan matanya. Sebuah kacamata gagang hitam tidak mampu menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Walaupun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, auranya menolak adanya pertemanan.

Yang terpenting, lesung Pipit itu tidak asing.

Chanyeol, jangan kira dengan berkacamata, aku tidak mengenalimu yang pernah berkostum boneka.

"Kakak kelas Chanyeol, ini kopi dinginmu." Dia memasukkan sedotan ke minuman itu, lalu menyerahkannya. Pelayanan yang sangat baik.

"Terima kasih." Lesung Pipitnya semakin dalam. "Enak."

Luhan pun tersenyum.

Kenapa Chanyeol berada di sekolah St. Leon? Dia tidak mengenakkan seragam, tidak seperti siswa yang bersekolah.

Sapa dia atau tidak, ya?

Sudahlah, lebih baik jangan menambah masalah.

Saat aku ingin pergi diam-diam, aku sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun begitu serius, tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengepal lalu meregang seakan sedang bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutan.

Siswi-siswi itu berteriak, "Ya ampun. Itu kakak kelas Chanyeol."

"Kakak kelas Chanyeol tampan sekali. Tidak kusangka, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Kalau aku mati hari ini, aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Legenda St. Leon, Park Chanyeol. Tahun lalu setelah mengikuti pertandingan menunggang kuda, dia cuti sekolah. Hari ini, dia muncul di sini. Apakah dia berencana lanjut sekolah?"

Saat Luhan bertemu mata dengan Sehun, ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kaku. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, merasakan kejanggalan dan memandang ke arah tatapannya.

Kami berempat saling bertemu muka.

Senyumku pun kaku, karena kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Aku, Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol. Pandangan empat orang yang saling bertemu, menghasilkan Medan magnet tersendiri.

Roda takdir berputar perlahan. Adegan dramatis seakan bermain dihadapanku.

Sehun dengan langkah lebar mendekati mereka, sangat jelas dia sedang menahan kemarahannya.

Dia menatap Luhan sejenak, lalu berkata kepada Chanyeol, "Apa kabar, kak? Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat dan mengembangkan senyum yang penuh arti, "Oya? Sudah setahun, ya? Memang sudah lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol menatapku seolah-olah antara ada dan tiada, dan kata "lama tidak bertemu" seakan ditunjukkan untukku.

"Apakah selama ini kakak baik-baik saja?" Sehun berkata lagi.

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas bahwa kedua pemuda itu memang saling menyapa, tapi dalam hati mereka pasti sedang bergejolak.

"Menurutmu?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Sepertinya kakak sangat sibuk. Selama satu tahun ini, tidak ada kabar sama sekali." Pandangan Sehun berubah tajam. Dia sedang menahan sesuatu. Dia menghindar dariku dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Semua itu memang salahku." Chanyeol membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi..." Sehun menatap kosong tangan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana, ya? Aku tidak menginginkan kakak kembali ke sekolah St. Leon."

Perkataan Sehun membuat semua orang terdiam. Tangan Chanyeol terjulur kaku.

Luhan dengan cepat menurunkan tangan Chanyeol, bermaksud membuat suasana menjadi lebih tenang, tapi siapa sangka perbuatannya malah memancing kecemburuan Sehun. Diam-diam, dia mengepalkan tangannya lagi.

Adegan seperti ini sangat klasik dalam sebuah drama. Dua pemeran pria sedang merebutkan wanita cantik.

Tiba-tiba, mataku berbinar.

"Kakak kelas, ayo aku temani mengurus prosedur masuk sekolah." Luhan mencibir. "Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia memang kekanak-kanakan dan tidak sopan. Ayo, kita pergi."

Akhirnya, perkataan Luhan pun membuat kesabaran Sehun habis.

Dia bertanya, "Apa yang kau bilang Luhan?"

Luhan mencibir, "Aku bilang kau kekanak-kanakan dan tidak sopan." Dia menatapku sekilas, lalu menarik Chanyeol pergi dari sana.

Sehun mengulurkan satu tangan sambil menarik Luhan. Gadis yang tidak memiliki pertahanan diri itu, langsung jatuh dalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berpelukan dengan mesra.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.

Saat itu, waktu seperti terhenti. Di dalam hatiku, seperti ada suara langkah kuda.

Aku menatap Chanyeol. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menyipit, tersenyum dengan tulus lalu menatapku. Aku berdeham dan mengalihkan pandanganku menatap Sehun dan Luhan. Yang pemuda napasnya memburu, yang gadis wajahnya memerah.

"Sehun, lepaskan aku." Akhirnya, Luhan tersadar. Dia meliuk-liukkan badannya seakan ingin melepaskan diri dari Sehun.

Dia menatapku dengan gugup. Dia takut, aku salah paham. Dia dengan cepat menjelaskan, "Baekhyun, kau jangan salah paham."

Belum sempat aku berkata, Sehun sudah membuka mulutnya, "Kakak Kelas, maaf. Luhan sepertinya salah paham denganku. Kami ingin bicara empat mata."

Chanyeol bingung, lalu tersenyum dengan lesung Pipitnya dan berkata, "Kalian bicara saja. Aku harus mengurus administrasi sekolah." Dia pergi meninggalkan kami.

Wajah Luhan tampak kecewa. Dia menatap punggung Chanyeol. Dia ingin memanggilnya, lalu berbalik menatap Sehun seolah-olah tersenyum merayakan kemenangannya, kemudian sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri darinya dan mengejar Chanyeol.

Saat Sehun tahu Luhan akan pergi, dia tanpa merasa bersalah kepadaku malah hendak mengejar gadis pujaannya itu.

"Berhenti!" Aku membuka tanganku dan mengadang Sehun. "Jangan kau berani mengejarnya!" Aku berkata dengan serius.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak mungkin Sehun akan mendengarkanku. Kalau dia mau mendengarkanku, dia terlalu murahan.

Akhirnya, aku ditinggalkan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lonceng berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Aku berdiri di koridor yang luas, mendengarkan suara lonceng. Hati ini terasa sangat kosong.

Di sini terjadi banyak hal. Tidak peduli hal yang telah berlalu atau yang sedang terjadi. Semua itu tidak ada bagianku, bahkan untuk hal yang akan terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebaknya. Perasaan ini membuatku merasa gagal.

Aku mengambil ponsel, ingin menelepon kepala sekolah dan menceritakan kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Dari Ibu Tiri.

[Apa kau suka hadiah yang kuberikan?] Nada bicara Ibu Tiri seakan sedang menyindirku. [Dijemput oleh calon suami ke sekolah. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Dia cukup penurut, kan?]

"Apa yang telah Ibu lakukan kepada Sehun dan Luhan?"

[Aku melakukan apa? Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau perhatikan nada bicaramu. Apa kau sedang menyalahkannya?]

"Oke. Nyonya Victoria yang anggun, kalau boleh tahu apa yang telah anda lakukan kepada calon suamiku?" Aku tidak marah, karena merasa marah itu sangat melelahkan, hanya saja tidak berdaya.

[Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pelajaran saja.] Ibu tiri menyindirku. [Dia cukup beruntung. Aku cukup kenal dengan paparazi itu. Aku yang menyuruhnya tidak memublikasikan foto-foto itu. Kalau masuk _headline,_ ckckck... mungkin judulnya dibuat 'Demi Otang Ketiga, Tuan Muda Kaya Mengorbankan Calon Istrinya' atau 'Gadis Miskin Menggoda Pemuda Keluarga Kaya?']

"Kenapa Ibu melakukan semua itu?"

[Tentu saja demi membuat calon menantuku membantuku dalam mempromosikan produk baru perusahanku.] Nada Ibu Tiri meninggi, tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya setelah mempermainkan kami. [Kalau meminta bantuan orang harus ada balasannya. Aku berpikir bahwa Sehun tidak perlu diberi uang. Kalau foto-foto itu, dia akan berminat.]

Ibu tiri melakukan penyiksaan sekaligus bantuan untukku. Aku tidak tahu, mana yang benar.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah. "Tapi Ibu tidak boleh melibatkan Luhan untuk mengancamnya."

[Kenapa tidak boleh? Semua itu demi keadilan untuk putriku. Belum menikah saja sudah punya orang ketiga. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Karena kau adalah mutiara Keluarga Byun.] Nada Ibu Tiri seakan menari di atas penderitaan orang lain. [Lagi pula aku cukup berbelas kasih, tidak memperbesar masalahnya.]

"Ibu tidak perlu ikut campur." Kepalaku terasa sakit. "Soal dia dan wanita itu akan kuselesaikan sendiri."

[Kalau perlu bantuanku, jangan sungkan memberitahuku. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya putri dari suamiku yang telah meninggal.]

Menyebalkan!

"Bye." Aku menutup telepon darinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ponselku berbunyi lagi. Dalam keadaan marah, aku langsung menjawab, "Apa lagi, sih? Kalau ada masalah, cepat katakan. Aku sibuk."

Lawan bicaraku terdiam beberapa detik, [Baekhyun?] Suaranya terdengar ragu-ragu.

Aku terkejut, lalu melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponsel, **Changmin, cepatlah bercerai**

Ya ampun, gaya bicaraku.

"Paman Changmin... Er..." Aku berkeringat dingin. "Apa kabar, kepala sekolah?"

[Baekhyun.] Nada suaranya agak rendah, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah. [Tadi pagi, Paman _meeting_ mendadak. Jadi, Paman menyuruh Sehun menjemputmu. Kau tidak marah, kan?]

"Tidak apa-apa." Apa yang bisa kukatakan? "Paman, jangan merasa bersalah."

[Sekolah St. Leon sangat luas. Ada beberapa tempat kegiatan ekskul yang lumayan jauh letaknya. Paman akan menyuruh Sehun mengantarmu ke kelas terlebih dulu.]

Menyuruh Sehun mengantarku ke kelas? Entah, dia ada dimana sekarang. Lebih baik aku mencari sendiri saja.

"Paman, jangan khawatir." Aku menatap bayanganku yang kesepian. "Sehun sangat 'membantu'-ku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakah yang masih menunggu cerita ini? Hehe


	7. Chapter 7

Aku melihat informasi tentang sekolah di brosur sambil mencari ruang kelasku.

Sekolah St. Leon terdiri atas tingkat SMP dan SMA. Karena mengadopsi kurikulum Eropa, sekolah yang lumayan luas ini hanya memiliki sedikit siswa. Jumlah keseluruhan siswa ditambah dengan guru dan staf _office_ tidak lebih dari seribu orang. Sekolah ini berada di atas bukit. Tidak, kalau di atas bukit masih terlalu memandang rendah. Seluruh barisan bukit ini adalah sekolah St. Leon.

Tanah sekolah St. Leon benar-benar luas. Ada satu danau alami, dua danau buatan, tiga air mancur bergaya Yunani, landasan helikopter, taman bunga yang luas, dan lapangan hijau yang beribu-ribu hektare luasnya. Juga, sebuah panggung pertunjukan yang setara dengan gedung Opera di Amerika. Para guru dan siswa-siswi sering mengadakan pertunjukan musik atau drama di panggung itu.

Bagi anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang tidak ada kerjaan, di sini seperti surga.

Lihatlah! Ada berbagai jenis lapangan olahraga, yang utama adalah basket, tenis, dan badminton. Fasilitas sekolah juga sangat lengkap. Yang lebih mengagumkan, ada lapangan sepak bola, kolam renang kelas dunia, lapangan kriket, arena panjat tebing, arena menunggang kuda, ruang kebugaran tingkat tinggi, lapangan golf, dan arena balap. _Siswa SMA boleh balapan?_ Bahkan, ada arena _hang gliding?!_

Selain itu, demi menjaga kehidupan sehari-hari para tuan muda dan nona besar, malah ada peternakan dan ladang sendiri. Semua tersedia untuk menyuplai makan siang bergizi dengan bahan makanan paling _fresh_ dan alami. Dengan adanya bahan alami kualitas tinggi, tentu saja ada _chef_ dari hotel berbintang yang akan memasakkan berbagai menu makanan sehat, bahkan ada ahli gizi yang akan memperhitungkan kalori makanan, pelatih _gym_ pribadi yang akan membuat siswa-siswi sehat dan bugar. Pantas saja, biaya sekolahnya mahal.

Kabarnya, di belakang gunung ada sebuah resor pemandian air panas. Para guru dan siswa bisa bersantai, berlibur, dan melakukan berbagai jenis kegiatan di sana.

Apa ini benar-benar sebuah sekolah? Ini lebih mirip sebuah kerajaan kecil.

Gedung utama terdiri atas tiga bangunan berlantai hijau dan berdinding merah. Dari luar seperti kastel Eropa, berdinding bata merah. Di samping lorong, terdapat pohon kayu manis yang lebat. Kelopak bunga berwarna putih perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah, Harum bunganya menyejukkan hati. Suasana sekeliling sangat indah. Bagiku, ini benar-benar seperti berjalan dalam labirin.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, tetap saja aku tidak menemukan kelasku. Aku mulai mengomel. "Sekolah yang begitu luas. Bukankah harus membuat mobil khusus untuk mengantarkan siswa-siswi ke tempat yang dituju?"

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda muncul dari jendela dan melambai kepadaku.

"Hei." Dia tersenyum lebar. Dia berambut cokelat dengan bibirnya yang pucat kemerahan. Kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya agak kotak dan mengingatkan aku dengan wujud anak bebek.

" _Heaven must be missing and Angel,"_ Katanya.

Tidak dimungikiri. Pujian seperti ini cukup ampuh, apalagi dipuji oleh seorang pemuda tampan.

" _Thank you."_ Aku menerima pujiannya dengan senang hati. _"Nice to meet you. Bye bye."_ Aku sebenarnya ingin langsung pergi.

Dia mencegatku dengan terburu-buru. _"Wait! But you owe me a coffe."_

" _What?!"_

" _Because when I looked at you from the window, I dropped mine."_ Dia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan dalam sekejap bisa berubah menjadi sangat malang?

Aku mengerling, tidak menghiraukannya lalu pergi.

"Jangan buru-buru pergi. Namaku Kim Jongdae. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama nona cantik ini?" Dia melihat contekan di tangannya dan berbicara dengan aksen yang aneh. "Bertemu di sini adalah jodoh. Apa kita bisa berteman?"

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Aku menatapnya dengan dingin.

Tertangkap basah maksudnya, dia hanya tertawa kecil, "Jadi, ini namanya 'menggoda', ya."

Aku terkejut.

Jongdae memelankan suaranya, memainkan matanya, dan berkata, "Nona cantik, sebenarnya begini. Aku sedang taruhan seribu euro dengan temanku. Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan nomor ponsel dan namamu."

Taruhannya bukan dengan dolar Amerika. Anak orang kaya ini taruhan dengan euro.

Aku melihat dari balik punggungnya, ternyata ada beberapa pemuda yang sedang berbisik dan cekikikan.

Pemuda itu mencondongkan wajahnya dan mendekat ke telingaku lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bernegosiasi?"

Aku mengepalkan tangan, ingin kutarik kerah bajunya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Aku menarik napas dalam beberapa kali agar tidak terlalu emosional.

"Negosiasi apa?"

"Kau berikan saja nomor dan nama palsu. Nanti kita bagi dua seribu euro itu."

Sebenarnya aku ingin berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kukasih kau seribu euro untuk menghilang dari hadapanku."

Saat aku menunduk, aku melihat pin emas yang tersemat di seragam bagian dada kirinya. Oh, jadi dia juga siswa 'perlakuan khusus'. Daripada menambah musuh, lebih baik menambah teman. Aku memiringkan tubuhku, mendekatinya, dan tersenyum. "Kau menang. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, mana ponselmu?"

Pemuda itu bersorak, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Aku menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi ponselku sendiri, lalu berkata, "Sudah. Sekarang, kita sudah punya nomor masing-masing."

"Nona Byun Baekhyun, apa kabar? Sekarang aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi." Dia menyibak rambut cokelatnya. "Namaku, Kim Jongdae." Dia berkata sambil menarik tanganku. Dia menulis namanya di telapak tanganku, "Kata peramal, nasibku kekurangan air, tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Chen. Ibuku orang China dan ayahku orang Korea. Oya, bahasa Inggrisku lumayan, kan? Ini karena nenekku orang Inggris. Oleh karena itu, seperempat darahku mengalir darah orang Inggris. Kami sekeluarga sangat menyukai budaya Korea. Kalau kau memanggilku Jongdae, aku akan sangat senang."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongdae tetap saja bercerita, "Keluargaku adalah distributor perabot rumah tangga ala Eropa. Tebakanmu benar, Yi Jia Jia Ju adalah nama toko kami. Tapi, aku lebih tertarik merancang busana. Aku juga menjadi model majalah. Hobiku sangat banyak. Aku suka memasak, membaca, menyanyi—"

"Jongdae, nanti kita sama-sama makan siang, ya." Aku menyela kalimatnya, "Tapi, bisakah kau membawaku mencari kelasku dulu?"

"Kau siswa pindahan?!" Jongdae baru sadar pin emas yang ada di dada kiriku. Seakan baru sadar dari lamunannya dia menepuk dahinya dan berkata, " _Oh my God!"_ Dia memelototiku dan berkata lagi, "Kau calon istri Sehun."

Aku mengangguk. Dengan satu tangan di bingkai jendela, Jongdae melompat ke luar dan berkata, "Rupanya kakak ipar, ya."

Dipanggil begitu membuat aku bergidik, aku langsung mencegahnya, "Jangan panggil aku kakak ipar. Kau memanggilku Baekhyun dan aku memanggilmu Jongdae."

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Baekkong?"

"Tidak boleh!" Aku memelototinya. "Kecuali kau ingin kupukul sampai impoten!"

Saat Jongdae membawaku ke kelas, keadaan sangat riuh berubah menjadi diam. Semua mata memandang kearah kami.

Ada yang penasaran menatap pin emas di dada kiriku dan menerka artinya.

"Siswa pin emas kelima akhirnya muncul."

Siswa pin emas kelima?!

Jadi, selain aku, Sehun, dan Jongdae, berarti masih ada dua lagi?

Aku mengerti, rasanya tidak mungkin bersikap dan _low profile_ di sekolah ini. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin melakukan itu. Aku tersenyum sewajarnya dan berusaha tidak canggung sambil melambaikan tanganku lalu berkata, "Hai, semuanya. Aku siswa pindahan. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Jongdae menunjuk tempat duduk baris terdepan dekat jendela dan berkata, "Itu tempat duduk Sehun. Aku duduk di sampingnya."

"Dimana Sehun?" Teringat dia mengejar Luhan membuatku heran, tapi aku seakan tidak peduli dan berkata, "Bukankah dia mau belajar mandiri?"

Sekolah St. Leon mengharuskan setiap siswa sampai sekolah jam delapan pagi, tapi waktu belajar mengikuti kurikulum Eropa, dimulai jam sembilan pagi sampai jam setengah empat sore. Oleh karena itu, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, siswa masih sempat melakukan senam pagi atau ikut belajar mandiri di pagi hari. Sepulang sekolah, para siswa juga bebas ikut kegiatan klub.

"Tidak mungkin!" Mata Jongdae membesar seolah-olah tidak percaya. "Dia tidak pernah ikut belajar mandiri."

Jangan-jangan... Pasti sedang mencari Luhan.

Sudahlah. Waktuku masih panjang. Ini adalah hari pertama sekolah. Kalau aku sudah hafal situasi dan keadaan sekolah ini, aku akan membereskan sepasang kekasih yang malang itu.

"Lalu, aku duduk dimana?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku Krystal, duduk di sini saja Baekhyun." Seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya untukku. Aku mengenalnya. Dia gadis yang berkata "Pangeran Sehun-ku".

Aku mau duduk di mana pun, itu bukan urusanmu.

Aku melirik dingin terhadapnya, langsung menolak ajakannya. Aku melihat sekeliling, akhirnya aku memutuskan duduk di depan Sehun.

Sehun, kau selalu meninggalkanku, membuatku selalu menatap punggungmu, hampir membuatku menjadi wanita penunggu suami. Aku sengaja mau duduk di depanmu agar setiap di kelas kau menatap punggungku sambil melamun. Kau juga harus merasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat menatap punggungmu.

Seorang pemuda berkulit cokelat sedang duduk di depan tempat duduk Sehun. Dia menunduk sambil makan mi dan melihat iPad, sama sekali tidak tahu aku sedang mengincar kursinya.

Aku mendekatinya, menepuk pundaknya, dan berkata dengan datar, "Bangun! Aku ingin duduk di sini."

Jongdae menelan ludah, lalu menarik ujung bajuku, "Baekhyun, tidak ada orang yang boleh sembarangan merebut tempat duduk orang lain."

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya, terus saja makan mi, melihat iPad, lalu berkata dengan santai, "Sehun bilang sampai tamat SMA, aku harus tetap duduk di sini. Tidak boleh lepas dari pandangannya."

Ternyata, sainganku tidak ada bedanya baik pemuda maupun gadis.

"Diamlah! Aku mau duduk di sini," kataku tidak sabar.

"Hmmm?" Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu berdiri. Postur tubuhnya benar-benar luar biasa, dia juga cukup tinggi, membuatku seperti burung kecil. Aku langsung menghindar dan mundur kebelakang.

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menatapku, mungkin tingginya sekitar 182 cm. Dia berdiri di hadapanku seperti sebuah gunung. Seragam St. Leon sangat cocok untuknya, kemejanya hanya dikancing beberapa buah, lengan baju dilipat sampai batas siku tangan, dan bagian kemejanya yang terbuka menyembulkan otot tubuhnya yang kecokelatan. Jiwa maskulin terpancar. Tidak kusangka, Sehun suka yang seperti ini.

"Jangan kira kau besar, aku akan takut padamu." Aku berkata dengan sombong. "Aku adalah calon istri yang diakui oleh keluarganya. Keluarganya sangat konservatif. Kalian tidak mungkin bersama!"

Yang belum terkatakan, "Kalau kalian saling mencintai, Sehun harus datang memohon kepadaku. Mungkin aku akan menutup sebelah mataku dan membiarkan kalian bersama."

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menatapku dari kiri ke kanan. Alisnya menyatu, tangannya naik ke atas.

Aku pikir dia akan memukulku. Aku gemetar sampai kedua kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan, hanya bisa mengangkat dagu sambil memelototinya dan berkata, "Jangan menyentuhku! Kalau aku terluka, aku akan habis-habisan denganmu!".

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu termangu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Telapak tangannya menyentuh rambutku, lalu membuang kelopak bunga yang tersangkut, "Kau sangat lucu. Lebih lucu daripada Luhan."

Aku terdiam sambil memelototinya dengan masih ketakutan.

"Kim Jongin."

Bengong beberapa detik, ternyata dia sedang menyebutkan namanya.

Hanya saja, kenapa nama semua teman Sehun begitu aneh? Mereka memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan marga yang sama. Jongdae dan Jongin?

Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil namanya. "Halo Jongin, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Silahkan saja kalau mau duduk di sini." Setelah bicara, dia memasukkan iPad ke tas. Dia menyandangkan tasnya, lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Jongin, kau pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Jongdae merengut dan berkata dengan manja, "Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

"Kalian lakukan saja sendiri."

Kalian... Lakukan... Sendiri?!

"Jongin, kau mau ke mana?" Jongdae bertanya.

Dia tidak membalikkan badan, hanya mengibas tangannya dan berkata, "Bolos."

Begitu dia pergi, aku terduduk lemas di bangku, memegang dada dan berkata, "Jongdae, cepat katakan! Kau, Jongin, dan calon suamiku. Apa hubungan kalian?"

Aku harus tahu kebenarannya. Kalau tidak aku akan berpikir macam-macam.

"Kami senasib sepenanggungan." Jongdae menatap kepergian Jongin, dan berkata dengan penuh perasaan, "Itu 'perjanjian antar pria', ke mana-mana tidak akan terpisahkan."

"Cukup, cukup! _To the point_ agar aku mengerti. Oke."

"Saat masa liburan, Tuan Kepala Sekolah memberikan kami sebuah tugas, dan akan dikumpulkan saat masuk sekolah." Jongdae menghela napas, "Tugas Jongin telah selesai. Aku menunggu untuk menyontek darinya."

"Hanya tugas liburan saja. Untuk apa dirisaukan?" Aku heran. "Biarkan guru privat yang menyelesaikannya."

Aku telah belajar begitu lama, tidak pernah membuat PR sendiri.

"Tapi, PR itu tidak sanggup dikerjakan oleh guru privat kami bertiga."

"Mana mungkin? Apa tema tugas kalian?"

"Model pertumbuhan ekonomi nonlinear negara Asia."

Model pertumbuhan ekonomi nonlinear negara Asia. Apa itu? Apa itu tugas siswa SMA?

Melihatku kebingungan, Jongdae mengucapkan judulnya sekali lagi dalam bahasa Inggris, dan menambahkan, "Kata Kepala Sekolah harus ada contoh nyata, lalu aku menulis tentang ekonomi Tiongkok, Sehun tentang ekonomi Jepang, dan Jongin tentang ekonomi Korea. Selama liburan, masing-masing dari kami menemui pakar ekonomi menanyakan keadaan, lalu janjian hari ini untuk membahas kesimpulannya."

Ruang kelas tiba-tiba sunyi senyap. Semua pandangan beralih ke pintu masuk. Aku diam sejenak, lalu perlahan membalikkan badan.

"Lihat apa?" Sehun membanting tasnya ke atas meja, membuat siswa-siswi di sekitar tempat duduknya terkejut.

"Pelajaran akan dimulai. Mau ke mana kalian?" Nada suara yang tegas membuat siswa yang sejak tadi berdiri, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Wow! Rupanya bocah ini juga galak di kelas.

Sehun tidak terkejut aku bisa muncul di sini. Dia melirikku sekilas tanpa berkata apa pun, memeluk tasnya, dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja, pura-pura tidur. Tetapi, aku tahu di kalah perang tadi pagi.

"Hei, Sehun." Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahunya. "Tugas laporan dari kepala sekolah. Apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?"

"Sudah siap," jawabnya datar.

"Benarkah?" Jongdae tersenyum. "Pinjam, dong."

Sehun merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan laporan yang sudah terjilid rapi dan dilemparkannya ke tempat duduk Jongdae. Dia kembali pura-pura tidur.

Jongdae berseru gembira, "Terima kasih, Kaisar. Semoga kaisar selalu panjang umur."

Laporannya cukup tebal, sepertinya cukup berbobot. Kover jilid bertinta emas cukup menjanjikan. Jongdae memegangnya dengan penuh perasaan dan membuka lembarannya dengan penuh hati-hati. Aku penasaran dan ikut melihat isi laporannya. Isinya ternyata—

 _ **Aku – sudah – selesai.**_

Aku sudah selesai. Begitu saja. Habis.

Jongdae mematung.

Aku memegang dahiku. Sebenarnya aku... sebenarnya aku berada di mana?

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Akhirnya, pelajaran hari ini akan selesai. Pelajaran terakhir adalah bahasa. Guru bahasa mengambil beberapa materi dari Pandangan Prosa Klasik, lalu menugasi kami membuat kesimpulan dari hasil bacaan. Setelah itu, dia dan guru bahasa Inggris kelas sebelah pergi menuju kelas.

Semua siswa berharap lonceng tanda pulang cepat berbunyi, kecuali sebagian kecil yang serius mengerjakannya. Sebagian besar—kalau tidak berbisik –Sedang berkirim pesan via kertas.

"Hei, Jongdae."

Jongdae tidak tahu, namanya selalu kupelesetkan dengan bunyi yang tidak jelas. Sebenarnya, dia teman akrab pertama selama aku bersekolah di St. Leon.

Dia tidak menghiraukannya. Dia duduk dengan tegak, sebentar-sebentar menggeleng sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kerjakan saja saat sampai di rumah." Aku menutup buku latihannya, "Temani aku jalan-jalan."

Dia tidak berdaya dan mengerling, "Kalau tidak kuselesaikan sekarang, bagaimana aku meminjamkannya kepadamu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau bersemangat, ya." Tanpa merasa malu aku menyemangatinya, lalu mengeluarkan iPad untuk _browsing_ situs kecantikan.

"Baekhyun, kalau tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, ya sudahlah. Tapi, ini pelajaran bahasa Korea. Sebagai orang Korea, apa kau harus menyontek PR yang ditulis oleh orang yang bertahun-tahun tinggal di Inggris dan baru beberapa tahun ini pindah ke Korea?"

Entah itu hanya perasaanku atau tidak. Sepertinya aku didiskriminasi oleh Jongin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan tenagaku untuk memahami pelajaran kuno ini." Aku mendengus. "Hanya beberapa soal saja. Sebentar juga bisa kuselesaikan."

Aku membuka buku, sembarang menulis sekitar tiga menit. Semuanya sudah kuselesaikan. Aku meletakkan buku di depan Jongdae dan berkata, "Hei, Pelajar. Catat ini!"

"Jawaban ini, apa bisa dijamin kebenarannya?" Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya, membuka buku latihannya, buku Jongin, lalu membandingkannya dengan jawabanku, "Kenapa tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang sama?"

Jongin penasaran, melihat buku-buku latihan itu, lalu dia tertawa, "Arti dari _'kejahatan melilit tubuh, amarah meliputi'_ adalah _'sudah lama tidak mandi sehingga dikomplain orang karena bau badan'_?"

"Siapa yang bilang tidak benar?" Aku merebut kembali buku latihanku. "Ini cara penyelesaian prosa kuno yang sudah turun temurun di wariskan."

"Kalau begitu, silahkan putri menjelaskannya." Jongdae membalikkan telapak tangannya seakan 'menyilakan', siswa-siswi lainnya juga ikut nimbrung.

"Dengar,ya." Aku berdeham. Dengan gaya seorang profesor, mengambil pena dan menunjuk ke arah buku latihan, "Pilihan yang ada, yaitu tiga panjang satu pendek. Jadi, pilihlah yang pendek. Tiga pendek satu panjang, pilih yang panjang. Dua panjang dua pendek, pilihlah B. Kalau tidak ada pilihan lagi, pilihlah C."

"Kurasa wajahmu yang muka tembok." Sehun yang ada di belakang berkata, "Ujian ratusan tahun lalu mana ada pilihan bergandanya?"

Dasar bocah tengil, selalu membuatku malu. Prestasinya pasti sama denganku, tidak ada bedanya.

Aku menghinanya dan berkata, "Jangan bilang aku muka tembok karena terlalu mengandalkan mu. Hari ini kau pulang sendiri, tidak perlu menungguku."

Untuk membuatku dan Sehun cepat akrab, orangtua selalu mengharapkan kami selalu bersama setiap saat. Setiap hari selalu mengirim mobil agar kami selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

"Dengan senang hati."Sehun segera membereskan tasnya, lalu pergi.

"Lalu jawaban dari Baekhyun sebenarnya benar atau salah?" Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kukerjakan sendiri di rumah." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Jongdae, "Sampai jumpa besok."

Jongdae membereskan tasnya, aku langsung menariknya. "Aku sudah datang kemari. Bawa aku ke tempat legendaris—taman belakang."

"Taman belakang ?!" Bulu matanya berkedip, matanya berbinar.

"Er... tempat yang bisa melihat 'pemandangan indah' itu, lho." Aku melanjutkan.

Beberapa hari bersekolah di sini, guru pria sekolah St. Leon seperti yang diberitakan orang luar memang orang-orang yang paling berkualitas di antara yang berkualitas. Hanya saja, saat di kelas mereka jarang tersenyum, selalu memasang wajah serius.

"Pemandangan indah? Yang kau maksud itu 'taman belakang'?"

Aku mengangguk seperti burung perkutut.

"Sejak kejadian dimasuki oleh orang asing, taman itu termasuk daerah yang dilarang sekarang. Tidak ada identitas jelas, tidak boleh masuk."

"Kalau kubayar, apa aku boleh masuk?" Aku tidak punya apa-apa, tapi uangku banyak.

Jongdae kembali mengerling, "Kalau dengan uang boleh masuk, taman belakang itu sudah pasti rata dengan tanah."

Aku terus merengek di telinga Jongdae, "Aku ingin lihat, aku ingin lihat..."

Akhirnya dia bosan, lalu dia berkata, "Aku tahu tempat yang dekat dengan taman belakang, yang pemandangannya juga tidak kalah indah."

"Di mana?" Aku sangat bersemangat dan mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam tasku.

"Area sekitar _hang gliding_." Jongdae melirik kameraku. Urat nadinya bergerak-gerak seakan mencurigaiku sebagai seorang maniak. "Apa kau bisa fotografi?"

Dengan malu-malu, aku berkata, "Iya. Selain mata duitan, ini hobiku yang lebih merakyat."

Daripada menunggu kesempatan tiba, lebih baik sekarang melakukan yang selama ini aku idamkan. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Aku memaksa Jongdae membawaku ke sana. Kami melewati jalan setapak. Setengah jam kemudian, kami sampai di sana.

Saat senja, ujung langit bersinar cahaya kemerahan. Hamparan rumput hijau yang rapi menutupi seluruh bukit, ditemani cahaya merah temaram.

"Di mana semak-semaknya?" Aku bertanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada di bagian belakang ruang perlengkapan. Di situ, tempat yang paling bagus di sekolah St. Leon. Kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Kabarnya setiap hari pasti ada orang yang menembak—"

Tanpa menunggunya selesai bicara, aku langsung berteriak kepadanya, "Cepat bawa aku ke sana!"

Jongdae ketakutan. Dia menatapku sejenak.

Aku memegang daguku, tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "Maksudku kita harus cepat. Kalau matahari terbenam, kita tidak akan bisa melihat apa-apa."

Ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal. "Benar juga. Cahaya adalah unsur utama dalam berfoto."

Kami berdua mengitari semak belukar dan pepohonan. Di depan kami masih ada pepohonan yang tingginya melebihi kami. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang tidak jelas, jantungku berdebar kencang.

Ada 'perang'. Luar biasa!

Aku merendahkan pinganggku, memasang kuda-kuda, tubuh bagian samping menempel di tembok ruang perlengkapan, perlahan-lahan memunculkan kepalaku. Aku sedang melakukan tugas pengintaian.

Tali kamera yang tergantung di leher seperti di tarik seseorang. Saat itu aku sedang fokus dengan kameraku dan mengatur letak lensanya. Tidak lama kemudian, tali kameraku ditarik lagi, beberapa kali sehingga membuatku tidak sabar. Akhirnya, aku membalikkan badan sambil berkata, "Ssst...", tapi yang kulihat bukan Jongdae.

Setetes keringat dingin mengalir dari punggungku. Ya ampun. Park Chanyeol, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang tidak kuat, tapi juga tidak dikecilkan.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat semak yang bergerak dengan cepat, lalu memandanginya. Aku bingung, apakah harus menyuruhnya diam atau menariknya pergi dari sana?

Dia melihat tanganku memegang erat kamera, membuatnya semakin penasaran. "Apa yang mau kau foto?"

Tentu saja aku tidak boleh bilang apa yang ingin aku foto.

Chanyeol menarik tali kameraku. Dengan gigih kupertahankan kameraku. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menariknya lagi. Tali kamera itu tersangkut di leherku, tanpa sadar aku berjinjit dan menengadahkan wajahku.

Memang waktu yang tepat, dengan begitu bibirku bertemu dengan... giginya.

Bibirku menyentuh giginya, bertepatan dengan itu aku langsung mencium bibirnya.

Seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Otakku langsung kosong. Aku memelotot, bibirnya perlahan menyapu bibirku.

Waktu seperti terhenti, hanya tinggal cahaya kecil yang perlahan-lahan masuk ke ufuk barat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara binatang yang aneh, diikuti dengan suara aneh lainnya yang tidak pernah terdengar saling bersahutan. Aku tersadar, dan mendorong Chanyeol.

"Aku, aku sedang mengamati kehidupan alam. Kau tahu, mengambil foto tentang alam, bersama dengan..." Aku tidak berani menatapnya, mataku terus mencari Jongdae yang tega meninggalkanku sendirian. "Dengan Jongdae."

Kehidupan alam? Kehidupan macam apa yang sedang aku amati?

Dua ekor anjing liar muncul dari balik semak. Anjing betina menggonggong dengan riangnya melewati kaki kami.

Walaupun bukan kupu-kupu, kodok juga tidak apa-apa. Kenapa harus anjing liar?

Seperti ditampar seseorang, aku berdiri mematung.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah semak belukar, anjing liar yang baru berlalu, kamera di tanganku, lalu mengambil kesimpulan di wajahku, ditambah dengan _track record_ yang tidak baik sebelumnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Bahkan, aku bisa membaca pikirannya _—Byun Baekhyun, kau memang gadis maniak!_

Aku memang maniak!

Demi anjing liar yang tidak jelas, bahkan aku telah menyerahkan bibirku. Aku memang maniak kelas satu!

Aku pun pingsan.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Keesokan harinya saat tiba di sekolah, aku langsung menarik Jongdae ke toilet wanita.

"Dasar Jongdae jelek! Kau memang keterlaluan! Meninggalkanku sendirian!"

"Yang benar saja, Nona besar Byun. Hobimu yang merakyat itu sangat mengerikan. Kalau aku tidak lari, aku juga akan menjadi tersangka." Jongdae mengibaskan tanganku, mengeluarkan sapu tangan, dan membersihkan tubuhnya, "Ckckck... Membuatku melihat hal yang memuakkan. Mencemari hatiku yang masih suci ini."

"Hati kecilmu? Dasar kau..." Aku menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga. "Sekali lagi kau berani mencoba meninggalkanku, kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

"Masih ada lain kali?" Jongdae seakan hendak menangis. "Lain kali kau pergi sendiri saja."

 **...**

Takdir memang selalu mempermainkan orang. Bagaimanapun aku menghindar, tetap saja tak bisa meghindari untuk berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di koridor.

Saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol, napasku sesak, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan darahku memanas.

Apakah karena kami sudah ada 'sentuhan intim'? Bersentuhan, berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, atau berciuman?

Ya ampun, menggangu sekali. Kenapa perasaan ini sangat menggangu?

Walaupun Chanyeol sudah berlaku sesederhana mungkin dan mengenakan kacamata untuk berbaur dengan para siswa di sekolah, wajahnya yang rupawan selalu menarik perhatian para siswi.

Sejak dia kembali ke sekolah, posisi Sehun sebagai yang tertampan mulai goyah.

Jongdae yang berjalan di depanku sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Chanyeol, "Hei, hei, hei bibir kakak kelas Chanyeol sepertinya terluka." Lalu, dia berbalik menatapku, "Baekhyun, kau juga..."

Jongdae! Kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu, akan kuhajar kau sampai impoten.

Aku berusaha menyusutkan diriku, membuat diriku tidak terlihat. Karena Chanyeol semakin mendekat, setiap derap langkahnya seperti sedang menginjak luka bibirku. Aku kehabisan akal, hanya bisa membalikkan badan menyembunyikan wajahku dalam dekapan Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak mengerti kegelisahanku merasa keberatan dengan tindakanku. Dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskanku, kedua tangannya memegang wajahku dan melihatnya dengan jelas. Dengan marah, dia bertanya, "Bagaimana bibirmu bisa terluka?"

Hahaha! Bukan urusanmu! Untuk apa teriak-teriak!

Chanyeol menyimpan senyumnya, matanya perlahan menyipit dan melirik kami berdua.

Suasana menjadi aneh. Semua siswa terpencar menjadi dua bagian seolah-olah membukakan jalan dari arah Chanyeol menunju tempatku. Seperti sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Bagaimana caranya meredakan sebuah gosip? Caranya adalah menciptakan sebuah gosip yang lebih menghebohkan. Sekalian mengumumkan bahwa Byun Baekhyun sudah ada yang punya.

Aku berjinjit, menghentakkan kepalaku ke dahi Sehun, lalu mendekatkan bibirku mengancamnya. "Digigit anjing gila! Kenapa? Kau juga ingin sama sepertiku?" Lalu, kugigit bibirnya dengan kuat.

Sehun merasakan kesakitan, matanya memancarkan kemarahan, lalu membalas mengigitku, "Kaulah si anjing gila itu!"

Pertarunganku dengan Sehun berlangsung selama satu menit. Gambaran yang terlihat adalah pemuda yang memegang wajah seorang gadis, dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Dengan wajah memerah, kami saling menggigit.

Tapi dari sisi orang lain, gambaran ini adalah gambaran yang sangat romantis.

"Kakak kelas Chanyeol, kopi panasmu. Hari ini tokonya baru buka. Jadi, beli satu gratis satu..."

Luhan muncul diantara kerumunan, baru selesai bicara dia sudah melihat pemandangan seperti itu sehingga membuat dirinya syokdan berdiri mematung.

Saat adegan mencapai klimaksnya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Luhan sampai terhuyung-huyung. Kopi panas di tangannya terjatuh dan menggelinding sampai ke kaki pangeran Sehun. Beberapa tetes kopi mengenai sepatu bermerek pangeran.

Selain aku yang terkejut, semua orang berusaha menahan napasnya.

Luhan akan ketiban sial.

Luhan dengan gugup mempermainkan tangannya, "Maaf..."

Sehun menatap sepatunya yang terkena percikan kopi, lalu mengangkat kepalanya melihat gadis yang menangis berurai air mata. Saat itu, dirinya langsung lesu.

Aku benar-benar tidak sabar, ingin rasanya kupukul kepalanya dan berkata, "Hei! Sadarlah! Sadar! Kau adalah pemuda tergalak di St. Leon. Seharusnya kau lebih tegas."

Aku berdeham. Sehun tersadar. Alisnya naik dan berkata, "Kalau meminta maaf ada gunanya, untuk apa ada polisi. Untuk apa ada hukum?"

Kalau minta maaf ada gunanya, untuk apa ada polisi!

Wajah Cinderella Luhan langsung pucat Pasih.

Gadis jahat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Orang-orang disekitar pun langsung heboh. Inilah kata-kata yang ditunggu selama ini.

"Lalu, kau ingin bagaimana?" Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat.

"Aku ingin bagaimana?" Sehun sedang dalam puncak kemarahan.

"Dia tidak sengaja." Chanyeol bergerak maju dan memunggungi Luhan, mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dan menutupi tangan Luhan yang tersiram kopi panas. "Pergi dan siramlah tanganmu. Kalau tidak, kau akan kena luka bakar."

Pangeran berkuda sukses melakukan misi penyelamatan, meninggalkan pangeran yang sedang marah dan calon istrinya yang jahat mematung di tempat.

"Jangan dilihat lagi. Mereka sudah pergi." Jongdae dan Jongin masing-masing menarik kami yang masih mematung di tempat untuk masuk ke kelas.

Sehun marah besar. Dia menendang gelas kopi dekat kakinya, mengambil ponsel, dan tidak keruan berkata, "Mengapa St. Leon punya Starbucks? Apa baru masuk hari ini? Suruh dia keluar sekarang juga!"

Baru sekolah beberapa hari saja, adegan pertemuan kami begitu dramatis. Aku hampir tidak mempercayainya.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Melihat Chanyeol yang berlalu dari hadapanku. Dalam hatiku muncul berbagai pertanyaan.

Siswa yang baru selesai cuti yang kemudian masuk kembali ini, di dada kirinya juga tersemat pin emas, tapi bukankah seluruh pemilik pin emas di sekolah ini adalah anak orang kaya?

Lalu, kenapa dia harus memakai baju boneka di mal dan bekerja di kelab malam?

Antara Chanyeol dan Sehun, kenapa mereka bisa bermusuhan?

Saat jam makan siang, aku menyepak kaki Jongdae. "Hei kenapa kakak kelas Chanyeol bisa cuti sekolah?"

"Dasar wanita ini. Apa setiap mulai bicara, kau harus menyepak orang dulu?" Jongdae berseru kesakitan, "Sekolah tidak sampai sebulan, muncul tabiat aslimu. Kupikir kau nona besar yang manja. Ternyata kau sangat kasar. Pantas saja Sehun tidak mau menikahimu."

"Kau tidak mengerti." Aku sedikit membangakan diri. "Ini namanya gigi dibalas gigi."

"Menurutku, orang jahat dijahati orang jahat." Jongin menggeleng.

"Tepat sekali." Aku memotong lobster dengan pisau menjadi bagian kecil, lalu memasukkannya ke mulutku dengan anggun, mengunyahnya dengan pelan dan menelannya. Setelah itu, aku menyeka bibirku dengan serbet, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Aku akan mengasah Sehun dari besi menjadi jarum."

Jongin merendahkanku dan berkata, "Baekhyun, jangan kau berkata seperti itu."

"Baiklah." Aku menyimpan senyumku dan berkata, "Sekarang aku mau mendengar gosip! Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua?"

"Hmm, mungkin karena wanita." Jongdae mengembuskan napas panjang, "Dari dulu begitulah wanita... Wanita apa itu?"

"Wanita pembawa bencana." Tambahku.

"Betul sekali."

"Luhan?" Aku mencoba menebaknya.

"Kok tahu." Jongdae terkejut.

Ya, ampun. Awal semua cerita sinetron seperti itu. Dasar tidak pernah menonton televisi.

Sebagai nona besar dari keluarga kaya, wajahku dan latar belakangku selalu lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan Cinderella. Kenapa pangeran malah lebih menyukai Cinderella?

"Sebenarnya apa kekuranganku?" Aku bingung.

"Kau pemarah, arogan, tidak bermoral, tidak bisa diajak susah, dan mem _-bully._ " Jongin berkata dengan tenang.

"Singkatnya _princess syndrome._ Penyakit ini dijauhi oleh semua pria."

Aku berkata dengan angkuh, "Aku memang _princess._ "

"Baekhyun, jangan sedih ya. Walaupun kau terkena _princess syndrome,_ aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan Luhan."Jongdae memegang tanganku, matanya berbinar. "Aku bertaruh seribu euro, kau pasti menang."

"Terima kasih, ya." Aku menarik tanganku dan mengerlingkan mata.

"Chanyeol juga menyematkan pin emas? Apa dia juga punya latar belakang yang unik?"

"Setahuku, ayah kakak kelas Chanyeol sudah lama meninggal. Lalu, ibunya menikah lagi. Dia masuk sekolah dengan prestasi gemilang." Jongin menjawab rasa penasaranku, "Saat SMP selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, dia juara satu. Dia memperoleh beasiswa penuh masuk ke SMA. Saat SMA, dia juga tetap juara satu."

"Tahun lalu, kakak kelas Chanyeol seharusnya mendapatkan tiket masuk ke sekolah favorit di luar negeri." Jongdae mendesah, "Tapi dia tidak menerimanya, malah cuti sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya."

Tiba-tiba semuanya senyap. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, sepertinya telah mengungkit sesuatu yang tidak pantas dibicarakan.

Mungkin Luhan tahu sebabnya, karena kelihatannya mereka begitu akrab.

"Kalau begitu, berapa jumlah siswa yang punya pin emas di St. Leon?" Aku sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak banyak. Selain kakak kelas Chanyeol dan Sehun, sisanya..." Jongdae menunjuk diriku, dirinya, dan Jongin, "Ya, di sini."

"Apa syaratmu memperoleh pin emas?" Aku bertanya kepada Jongdae.

Jongdae kembali terdiam. Seperti telah memutuskan sesuatu, dia pun membuka mulut, " _In fact my grandma is a British princess._ "

Aku dan Jongin terkejut menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan hormat seperti itu. Karena aku tidak suka pandangan seperti itu, aku tidak mau mengatakan latar belakangku." Dagunya ditopang dengan tangan. "Walaupun aku dari keluarga kerajaan, aku tidak pilih-pilih teman. Aku bersedia berteman dengan orang awam seperti kalian."

Pandangan hormat?! Ya, ya, ya, dasar _prince syndrome._ Tidak ada obatnya.

"Jangan membahas tentangku lagi. Aku malu." Dia menunjuk Jongin dengan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya bocah ini juga cukup misterius."

"Kalau begitu, kau ini siapa?" Aku penasaran dengan latar belakang Jongin. "Pangeran dari Timur Tengah? Penerus kelompok mafia? Anak haram dari artis? Atau—"

Jongin mengembuskan napas. "Jangan tanyakan latar belakangku."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kalian akan terluka."

"Dasar..." Aku dan Jongdae mencibirnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wah, makasih buat kalian semua yang masih setia sama cerita ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah buang-buang waktunya buat komen, hehe. Love u.

Aku sayang kalean~ heh


	8. Chapter 8

Sekolah menengah St. Leon merupakan gambaran kecil kehidupan kalangan elite. Ada keluarga moderat, tentu saja ada pembantu keluarga moderat tersebut. Beberapa siswa biasa masuk ke sini, karena peraturan dinas pendidikan untuk mengurangi tingkat eksklusif dari sekolah ini. Siswa biasa masuk ke sekolah ini melalui jalur keterampilan khusus atau prestasi. Setiap tahun, mereka harus mempertahankan gelar juara umum kemudian mendapatkan beasiswa penuh demi membayar biaya sekolah yang supermahal itu.

Chanyeol dan Luhan adalah contoh siswa biasa. Mereka bersekolah sambil bekerja.

Di St. Leon, siswa biasa seperti ini tidak banyak, harus belajar dan bekerja tanpa libur, ditambah dengan perlakuan tidak sopan dari siswa-siswi berada yang lain. Sebagian siswa biasa tidak bisa bertahan sampai satu semester. Kalau mereka bisa lulus SMA dalam tiga tahun, St. Leon akan memberikan beasiswa penuh berkuliah di luar negeri. Setelah lulus kuliah, mereka juga bisa memilih bekerja di kantor cabang OSH Group yang tersebar di penjuru dunia.

Dengan kata lain, sewaktu SMA bersusah payah, setelah itu akan ada kesenangan yang tidak terbatas. Beberapa ada yang berhasil.

Keunggulan siswa biasa adalah _low profile,_ otak encer, dan tidak suka mencari masalah.

Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa informasi, aku menemukan berbagai kesimpulan tentang hubungan segitiga Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun. Aku telah mengerti 70 sampai 80 persen, ditambah dengan daya imajinasiku. Kusimpulkan sebagai berikut.

Awal mula cerita, seperti kebanyakan drama atau novel. Pemuda kaya jatuh cinta pada gadis miskin.

Pemuda kaya yang hidup dengan pujian orang-orang sekitarnya, ke mana pun dia pergi akan menjadi sorotan. Gara-gara gadis yang tidak sengaja mengacuhkannya atau tidak sengaja mempermainkannya, muncul pemikiran 'Wanita ini cukup berani melawanku, aku akan mengerjainya!' Targetnya adalah gadis biasa Luhan.

Lama-kelamaan, akhirnya mereka semakin dekat dan saling mencintai.

Tetapi, aku juga tidak boleh menyalahkan Luhan. Dengan wajah tampan dan bentuk tubuh yang bagus seperti Sehun, jangankan statusnya sebagai penerus OSH Group, kalaupun dia seorang pembunuh, pasti ada gadis yang tergila-gila dan rela melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Cinta antara pemuda dari keluarga kaya dan gadis dari keluarga miskin harus ada rintangan dan tantangannya. Tetapi ini ceritaku, Baekhyun, bukan cerita Cinderella Luhan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan melewatiku begitu saja. Kalau berminat, silahkan menonton kembali drama The Heirs.

Intinya, selama proses pendekatan, pelindung Cinderella muncul. Dia adalah kakak kelas Chanyeol yang lemah lembut.

Sebagai pemeran pembantu, tentu saja latar belakang keluarganya tidak sebagus pemeran utama, tapi dia punya keahlian. Wajahnya tidak kalah tampan dengan pemeran utama. Kesehariannya sangat dingin, tetapi bisa bersikap lembut terhadap gadis sehingga membuat hati gadis berbunga-bunga dan gadis itu bingung harus memilih yang mana.

Karena pangeran berkuda hitam muncul, pangeran yang bertemperamen tinggi itu berpikiran bahwa wanitanya akan direbut orang. Dia menyadari cintanya terhadap wanita itu.

Tunggu!

Cerita ini memang menyebalkan. Saat mereka sedang bersaing ketat, Chanyeol menghilang, cuti sekolah.

Seharusnya cerita ini sudah mencapai puncak seperti grafik yang naik, malah tiba-tiba menjadi garis lurus yang menurun tajam.

Tidak adanya pameran pembantu yang menanti untuk menyerang membuat drama ini menjadi kurang greget. Sehun dan Luhan terjebak dalam situasi 'Kau lari, aku kejar' atau 'Kau tidak kejar, aku tidak lari'. Sebuah lingkaran yang tidak ada akhirnya.

Pemuda kaya merupakan orang yang bodoh dalam percintaan, hanya tahu jurus anak SD—'Aku mengerjaimu, semakin kukerjai semakin kusuka' dan gadis biasa yang hanya bisa 'Semakin kau mengerjaiku, semakin aku tidak suka padamu'. Gadis berlagak sok suci, membuat kemarahan penonton memuncak.

Ceritanya berjalan hingga sekarang, kakak kelas Chanyeol kembali ke sekolah. Sehun juga menambahkan peran seorang calon istri—aku, Byun Baekhyun. Akhirnya, semuanya bertemu. Calon istri yang jahat dan pangeran kuda hitam yang baik hati akan memperkeruh suasana sehingga suasana sekolah St. Leon seakan-akan semakin mencekam.

Langit telah mengutus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menghancurkan cinta Sehun dan Luhan.

Sampai di sini, aku tersenyum sinis pada cermin dan membulatkan tekadku untuk melaksanakan semua rencanaku.

Cermin oh cermin, siapa gadis tercantik di St. Leon?

Tentu saja Anda, Putri Baekhyun.

Cermin oh cermin, siapa yang Akhirnya akan berada di sisi Pangeran Sehun?

Lenyapkan Cinderella! Pangeran akan menjadi milikmu.

Jongdae berteriak dari luar kamar ganti ku, "Baekhyun, cepatlah. Pelatih bilang kalau kita terlambat, harus berlari keliling lapangan pacuan kuda tiga putaran."

Di St. Leon, kalau ada pin emas akan ada perlakuan khusus. Kalau ada perlakuan khusus, akan ada kamar ganti pribadi.

Area semak belukar di arena _hang gliding_ itu belum seberapa. Kamar ganti Baekhyun adalah 'surga' untuk melihat pemandangan indah itu.

"Apa pelatih sudah pergi?"

"Belum." Jongdae menambahkan, "Tapi teman-teman telah pergi. Hanya tinggal kita berdua."

Kesempatan bagus!

Tidak peduli, aku belum selesai berganti baju dan hanya menyisakan bikini. Aku meraih kameraku.

Target: kamar ganti pribadi pelatih pacuan kuda.

Misi: Legenda BBT—'bintang berkaki tiga'.

Aku menempatkan kameraku di atas jendela, mengeluarkan lensanya, dan mengukur ketepatan gambar. Lalu, pemandangan yang semula kabur menjadi semakin jelas.

Ckckck... Sudah muncul... satu, dua... dua ekor binatang berkaki dua.

Yang satu seperti olahragawan, berkulit cokelat dan memiliki tubuh dengan _sixpack_ sempurna. _Bingo!_ Aku menelan ludah, langsung menekan tombol kamera beberapa kali.

Yang satu lagi kalah dengan yang pertama, berkulit agak putih. Kulitnya sedikit kemerahan. Tidak ada _sixpack,_ mungkin _fourpack_ dan _two half pack._ Ototnya sepertinya cukup kenyal. Entah bagaimana kalau disentuh?

 _Oh my God!_ Keringat di tulang selangka pemuda yang _fourpack_ itu menambah daya tariknya. Perlahan, pandanganku melalui kamera melewati kacang kecil di depan dadanya. Seksi sekali! Lalu, melewati pinggangnya yang bertenaga.

Aku menelan liurku. Entah bagaimana tampang dari pemuda _fourpack_ itu. Apakah sebanding dengan tubuhnya.

Lensa kamera kuperpanjang. "Ih?!" Pemuda berlesung Pipit yang berada di samping pemuda _sixpack_ itu sepertinya kukenal.

" _Come on_." Jongdae masih berada di luar, berteriak. " _Byun Baekhyun, hurry up!_ "

"Ribut sekali." Aku memunculkan kepalaku untuk mengusirnya. "Ssst, kau pergi duluan."

Mataku kembali melekat di depan kamera. Keduanya menghilang, menghilang secara bersama-sama! Dasar! Apa mereka sudah pergi duluan?

Aku terus mencari, lalu mendesah karena tidak menemukannya. Saat aku mau menyimpan kameraku, tiba-tiba... Brak! Aku terkejut, pintu kamar gantiku didobrak.

Bukan didorong, tapi didobrak—didobrak dengan paksa.

Aku segera melempar kameraku. Sepasang tanganku melindungi dadaku. Masih tidak percaya sambil menatap orang yang memaksa masuk ke kamar gantiku.

Orang yang muncul itu menatapku beberapa detik. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dari hijau menjadi hitam, lalu bersemu merah. Terdengar bunyi pintu dibanting lagi, dan dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Gagang pintu jatuh berguling-guling di lantai.

Kali ini, giliranku mencemoohnya.

"Chanyeol! Kau memang bangsat!" Jeritanku menyebar ke seluruh St. Leon.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mengenakan jaket berkuda hitam dengan baju dalamnya kemeja belahan rendah. Aku padukan baju itu dengan celana kulit hitam yang superpendek dan sepatu bot _rivet_ berhak tinggi. Tangan kiriku mengenakan gelang kulit _rivet,_ sedangkan tangan kananku memegang pecutan. Lalu, aku pergi ke lapangan pacuan dengan gagah.

Dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini, pasti mengundang banyak _like_ kalau diunduh ke akun Instagram. Itu hanya imajinasiku.

Pada kenyataannya, aku benar-benar tidak di pedulikan. Semua mata tertuju kepada pelatih yang _macho_ dan siswa yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia. Mari tepuk tangan untuknya, Park Chanyeol."

Para siswi bersorak-sorai. Sementara, para siswa hanya memandang dengan iri. Chanyeol membawa seekor kuda berdiri di samping pelatih. Baju berkuda warna merah yang pas di badan membuatnya tampak berwibawa.

"Semester ini, Chanyeol baru kembali sekolah. Dia termasuk kakak kelas kalian. Saat SMA kelas 2 dia pernah mewakili sekolah pergi ke Spanyol untuk mengikuti kejuaraan berkuda. Hari ini, saya sengaja mengundangnya untuk menjadi asisten pelatih kalian."

"Aa... Kakak kelas Chanyeol." Semua siswi bersorak riang.

Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Pandangan mataku tertuju kepada pin emas yang menyemat di baju berkudanya. Hm, kenapa posisi pin emas itu sepertinya cukup 'menggiurkan' ya?

"Baju berkuda merah?! Huh, kecentilan!" Aku bergumam lalu menyikut Jongdae dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju warna merah? Kulitmu putih, pasti akan lebih keren darinya."

"Baju berkuda merah itu hanya pantas dikenakan oleh orang yang pernah menjadi juara satu dalam berkuda." Mata Jongdae berbinar-binar. "Kakak kelas Chanyeol memang hebat."

Ada yang mendengus di belakang, aku menoleh. Ternyata Sehun sedang memeluk dadanya, memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Dia juga memakai baju berkuda warna merah, tetapi kehebatannya telah dikalahkan, jadi dia tidak merasa senang.

"Huh, sombong. Gadis-gadis itu hanya ingin 'memangsa' Chanyeol." Aku berbisik kepada Jongdae dan melewatkan bahwa salah satu gadis itu juga termasuk diriku.

Jongdae memegang dahinya. "Baekhyun, bisakah kau berkata dengan lebih sopan?"

"Kalau aku sopan, siapa yang akan menjadi wanita jahat?"

"Baekhyun, maju tiga langkah!" Wajah pelatih _macho_ itu mengerut. "Sudah terlambat, masih banyak bicara. Katakan, kenapa terlambat?"

Aku maju tiga langkah dan berkata, "Pak, saya punya alasan."

"Apa alasanmu?" Mata pelatih _macho_ itu menyipit, "Kalau tidak bisa dijelaskan, kau harus keliling lapangan berkuda ini sebanyak tiga putaran."

"Alasannya adalah..." Aku menghimpun seluruh keberanianku dan memelototi Chanyeol.

Dia mengulum bibir bawahnya dan perlahan memalingkan wajahnya.

Hei, hei, hei... Ekspresi macam apa itu? Dia sudah melihat tubuhku. Kenapa dia yang merasa teraniaya? Lagi pula, bukan aku yang berbuat kasar kepadanya.

Tetapi... Akhirnya aku menjadi iba.

Aku berjalan mendekati pelatih yang tinggi tegap itu. Dengan isyarat tangan menyuruhnya membungkuk.

"Pelatih..." Aku berhenti sejenak, lalu melirik Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya saat di ruang ganti tadi..."

Belum sempat kujelaskan, Chanyeol sudah membekap mulutku dan berkata, "Pak pelatih, tadi Baekhyun pingsan di kamar ganti. Dia sepertinya sakit." Dia langsung menarikku menjauh dari lapangan pacuan kuda.

"Uh, uh... Lepaskan!" Aku meronta-ronta.

Dia berteriak di samping telingaku. "Orang sakit tidak perlu ikut berkuda. Istirahat di sini saja."

"Aku tidak sakit!"

"Iya, kau sakit!"

Seorang gadis cantik dalam keadaan baik dituduh sakit, aku tidak akan memaafkannya.

Aku berteriak, "Aku tidak sakit! Aku sangat sehat! Coba lihat, bentuk tubuhku masih bagus. Semua ini karena aku rajin melakukan aerobika setiap hari." Aku ingin mengangkat bajuku memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhku, tapi sepertinya kurang etis, jadi kubatalkan niatku.

Aduh, kenapa aku harus membuktikan ini kepadanya? Tiba-tiba kurasakan wajahku menghangat.

"Tidak perlu dibuka, tadi sudah kulihat." Dia berkata dengan dingin, "Pokoknya hari ini kau tidak usah ikut kelas berkuda!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Chanyeol kelihatan marah.

Aku melepaskan kacamata hitam, lalu melihatnya. Ternyata jaket Chanel yang aku kenakan terbuka lebar. Baju dalam belahan rendah itu telah basah karena keringat. Bra warna merah lumayan kelihatan. Celana kulit pendek dan sepatu bot hak tinggi menampilkan sepasang kakiku yang jenjang.

Apanya yang salah dengan penampilan seperti ini?

Aku menyibakkan rambut panjangku, tertawa dengan manja. "Seksi, kan? Ini adalah penampilan yang paling disukai netizen."

"Ikat rambutmu. Pakai jubah pelindung. Kemeja harus polos dan berleher tinggi, celana juga harus celana kuda yang elastis. Tidak boleh pakai hak tinggi. Tinggalkan semua aksesorismu!" Dia mengertakkan gigi. "Dan tidak boleh pakai parfum. Kalau tidak, seumur hidupmu tidak usah menunggang kuda!"

Tidak boleh hak tinggi! Perhiasan juga tidak boleh! Parfum tidak boleh! Harus pakai baju pelindung yang jelek itu!

Aku mengamuk. "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjaga seorang wanita dengan _princess syndrome_!" Dia balik berteriak.

"Aku bukan _princess syndrome_!" Aku melayangkan pecut yang ada di tanganku.

Ternyata gerakannya lebih cepat dariku. Dia mencengkram erat pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepaskan!" Aku memelototinya. "Kenapa kalau aku _princess syndrome?_ Untuk apa menjagaku? Chanyeol, biar kuberi tahu, aku punya calon suami. Kau jangan terlalu Kegeeran!"

"Aku terlalu geer?!" Tatapannya semakin dingin dan tidak terbaca, membuatku seakan salah bicara.

Aku sedang mengamuk, tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan berteriak lagi, "Memangnya kau siapa? Untuk apa mengurusiku? Aku tetap mau pakai sepatu berhak tinggi, pakai celana pendek, pakai aksesoris. Aku mau diriku tampil cantik saat menunggang kuda."

Saat dia lengah, aku merebut pecutku dan memecut tubuhnya.

Dia kesakitan, kaki dan tangannya bersamaan mengunci diriku, aku meronta keras, tapi tetap saja dikuncinya di bawah. Saat aku mencoba mengangkat kaki untuk menendangnya, dia mengunciku dengan pahanya, pergelangan tanganku dicengkeram dengan erat sehingga aku kesakitan dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Saat aku mulai kembali berpikir rasional, ternyata kami telah sama-sama terjatuh di atas hamparan rumput. Wangi rumput yang samar-samar membuat otakku tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Dia menegakkan lengannya menggantung di atas tubuhku. Napasnya sangat teratur, mata kami beradu, jarak kami cukup dekat, sedekat...

Dia perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. Bayanganku yang berada di bola matanya semakin membesar. Aku merasa grogi, tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata. Bibirku terasa sakit.

Suara rendah Chanyeol mendekat di telingaku sambil tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya siapa yang kegeeran?"

Dia melepaskanku dan menarikku untuk berdiri.

Aku? Aku yang terlalu geer?!

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Chanyeol mengusirku dari lapangan pacuan kuda. Bahkan aku tidak boleh berada dekat kandang kuda. Akhirnya, aku hanya bisa berada di luar arena, menatap para siswa mencoba menunggang kuda.

Pemuda yang baru berkuda akan digandeng oleh pelatih, mengitari arena pacuan untuk belajar tahap dasar.

Kalau kedua pemuda berbaju merah itu, secara bergantian menunggang kuda dengan para siswi, seperti yang ada di film-film. Dua orang di atas satu kuda.

Ckckck... Lihatlah para siswi gila itu tersenyum sampai tidak tahu diri lagi. Bahkan, mereka kadang menyentuh dada Chanyeol. Hal ini semakin membuatku geram.

Saat pelajaran selesai, teman akrabku menyadari keberadaanku yang berjongkok di luar arena berkuda. Dia tahu tekadku, kalau tidak menunggang kuda, aku tidak akan pergi dari arena pacuan kuda.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingin menunggang kuda?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Ingin sekali." Aku mengerjapkan mata. Kenapa mataku tidak seperti Luhan yang gampang menangis. Aku hanya tersenyum pasrah dan bertanya, "Bolehkah?"

"Mari kupinjamkan Meng Meng untukmu. Dia sangat jinak."

Meng Meng?! Aku hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongdae menatapku. "Bisakah kau bersihkan liurmu dulu?"

" _Sorry!"_ Aku menyeka liurku. "Jadi kudamu bernama Meng Meng, ya"

"Meng Meng adalah kuda yang hebat! Induk jantan dan betina, tiga besar juara dunia. Induk tertuanya, juara dunia," Seru Jongdae dengan bangga.

"Oya?!" Aku menatap sekilas kuda yang berada di belakang punggungnya, Tampak seperti kuda lemah. "Jadi, dia begitu hebat, ya."

Aku menaiki kuda itu sesuai dengan instruksinya. Kuda yang tadinya tampak jinak tiba-tiba saja mengamuk, melompat-lompat. Hidungnya mengeluarkan napas yang dalam. Aku terkejut dan langsung memeluk leher kuda itu.

Ya ampun, sungguh menakutkan! Bisakah aku tidak bermain kuda-kudaan lagi?!

Aku telungkup di atas punggung kuda. Suaraku bergetar seolah-olah baru ditendang kuda, "Apa kau yakin dia jinak?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Bertahan, ya. Jangan jatuh!" Jongdae kebingungan. Dia meninggalkanku dengan kuda dan pergi mencari pelatih untuk meminta bantuan.

Tak berapa lama, rambutku mulai acak-acakan, _makeup_ ku mulai luntur. Ditambah dengan teriakan minta tolong. Sama sekali tidak ada gaya anggun nona besar lagi.

Kebetulan Chanyeol lewat. Dia menoleh, senyumnya mengembang seolah-olah sedang melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Lihat apa kau? Tidak pernah melihat wanita cantik menunggang kuda? Pergi sana." Aku mengerlingkan mata.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Bukankah tadi bilang, tidak mau menjaga seorang _princess syndrome?_

Aku bersikeras, "Tidak perlu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ya."

"Kakak kelas, tolong aku!" Aku mengembuskan napas, menyadari ketidakteguhanku

"Kuda itu sangat sensitif. Jangan pakai parfum dan jangan pakai aksesoris apa pun. Kalau tidak, dia gampang naik darah dan tidak terkendali."

Dia berbisik di telinga Meng Meng, lalu menepuk lehernya dan menenangkannya. Akhirnya Meng Meng mulai tenang, dia bersedia digandeng Chanyeol.

"Akan kubawa kau berkeliling."

Ah? Membawaku berkeliling? Berarti aku boleh menunggang kuda.

Di dalam otakku muncul gambaran dua orang sedang berada di atas satu kuda. Satu di depan, satu lainnya di belakang.

Aku kegeeran sendiri sambil menutup wajahku saat terlintas otot _fourpack_ Chanyeol mendekat dengan punggungku. Aku merasa jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan.

...

Setengah jam kemudian—

Aku melihat Sehun dan Luhan melintas di depan mataku. Senyum mereka begitu menjijikkan, benar-benar pasangan yang menjengkelkan.

Berkuda memang cocok untuk pasangan yang menjengkelkan.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kenapa kau hanya membawaku berkeliling?" Aku sangat tidak puas, "Paling tidak harus seperti mereka yang menje... Er, maksudku paling tidak aku merasakan kecepatan kuda ini."

Dia hanya mengerling, "Kalau kau ribut lagi, akan kusuruh kau membersihkan kandang kuda."

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Salah satu _setting_ dalam novel atau drama adalah mengutamakan proses gadis miskin menjadi Cinderella yang akan melewati banyak cobaan. Misalnya, loker Cinderella yang dipenuhi sampah, banyak coretan pada buku bacaannya, ditimpuk bola saat dia berjalan, atau dikurung di toilet atau ruang ganti. Bahkan, yang lebih parah, saat bermesraan dengan pemeran pembantu, dia tertangkap basah oleh pemeran utama. Ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

Yang paling menarik adalah tidak peduli itu dalam novel atau drama, Cinderella ini selalu dikerjai, dimarahi, dipukuli, atau bahkan difitnah. Meskipun diperlakukan seperti itu, mereka tidak boleh melawan. Kalau melawan, mereka tidak menjadi gadis pujaan pangeran lagi. Malahan, mereka memaksakan diri untuk menerima segala siksaan.

Gambaran yang selalu tertindas lama-kelamaan akan membuat penonton bosan. Kalau tertindas, dia harus melawan. Itu baru benar.

Menurutku, semua itu taktik mereka mendapatkan perhatian orang lain.

Pangeran dan penolong selalu tertipu dengan keadaan lemah Cinderella.

Kejadian yang terjadi sore ini memperkuat dugaanku.

Lokasi kejadian adalah kantin sekolah. Bagaimanapun, St. Leon adalah sebuah sekolah yang sangat luas. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menampung semua siswa, ya di kantin ini.

Di kantin, aku sedang bersama dengan... Bisa dibilang F3—Sehun, Jongin, dan Jongdae. Kami duduk di area VIP Lantai 2.

Seperti biasanya, setelah makan, Sehun langsung pergi.

Chanyeol entah berada di mana. Sejak tadi dia tidak menampakkan diri.

Setengah jam kemudian setelah selesai makan, para siswi belum ingin beranjak dari kursi karena mereka sedang menunggu gadis miskin, Luhan, muncul.

Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu.

Menu makan di kantin St. Leon bisa disetarakan dengan makanan hotel bintang lima. Harganya tentu saja cukup sulit dijangkau oleh orang biasa. Satu porsi makan siang ala Prancis termasuk roti buatan tangan, _appetizer, salad_ sayur, sup, dan es serut. Menu utama, pencuci mulut, dan minuman bisa mencapai ribuan dolar. Oleh karena itu, orang biasa yang tidak berkantong tebal selalu membawa bekal dari rumah, lalu memanaskannya di asrama. Saat mau dimakan, biasanya waktu makan siang sudah habis setengahnya.

Adegan pertama—Beberapa siswi yang sekelas dengan Luhan saling berpandangan. Mereka berdiri sambil ingin pergi. Seakan telah diprediksi, pintu kantin terbuka, Cinderella yang ditunggu-tunggu pun muncul.

"Wow, bau apa ini?" Siswi jail pertama sengaja menutup hidungnya. "Seperti bau nasi basi."

"Kalau mencium bau sayur murahan ini, berati wanita miskin di kelas kita sudah muncul." Siswi jail kedua berkata.

"Hei, Luhan. Seharusnya kau makan di asrama saja. Untuk apa makan di sini? Apa kau ingin semua orang tahu, kau tidak sanggup membeli makanan di sini?" Siswi jail ketiga menimpali.

Luhan tidak memedulikan semua perkataan itu. Dia memegang bekal makanannya, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah. Beberapa siswi jail itu saling berbisik. Ada yang sengaja memanggilnya. Saat Luhan berhenti, seseorang mengulurkan kakinya.

Semua orang tertawa tanpa merasa kasihan, karena melihat Luhan terjatuh. Bekal makanan di tangan pun berhamburan keluar, mengenai seorang siswi berdasi sulaman emas. Siswi itu refleks mengangkat tas bermerek nya untuk melindungi dirinya. Nasi kari yang masih hangat itu langsung berserakan di lantai. Beberapa buah kentang melekat di tasnya.

"Dia Im Nayeon, nona besar dari perusahaan Im's Group. Dia juga wakil ketua OSIS." Jongdae menggunakan siku menyikutku. "Nayeon suka dengan kakak kelas Chanyeol. Sudah lama tidak suka dengan Luhan. Kali ini, dia pasti tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Dia rupanya." Aku pernah bertengkar hebat dengannya.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Nayeon?"

"Pernah bertemu sekali." Kataku. Jongdae mengulangi kalimatku. Aku meraih tangannya dan menuliskan kalimat yang diucapkan tadi lalu menjelaskan artinya.

"Aku mengerti." Dia tersipu malu.

"Kau seorang pria. Baru dipegang tangannya saja sudah memerah." Aku bergumam sendiri.

"Aku bukan pria." Katanya pelan.

Aku memuntahkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulut. Jangan-jangan aku salah menafsirkan jenis kelamin Jongdae selama ini.

Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dengan tenang, menyeka wajahnya dan berkata, "Aku seorang _gentleman._ "

"Iya, iya, Pangeran. Hamba bersalah." Apa dia tidak bisa tidak begitu sombong?

Saat aku sedang bercanda dengan Jongdae, suasana di bawah sudah memanas.

"Luhan!" Nayeon menjerit, "Kau sengaja, ya!"

Luhan menggeleng sekuat tenaga, "Tidak, tidak... Aku tidak sengaja."

"Perempuan miskin sepertimu memang berhati iblis. Tidak bisa melihat orang senang. Kau melihat Nayeon membawa tas baru hari ini, kau sengaja menumpahkan makananmu di tasnya."

Air mata Luhan mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke pipi. Aktingnya sudah mengalami kemajuan, ya. "Maaf. Biar kubersihkan."

"Membersihkannya? Mau pakai apa membersihkannya? Ini adalah _limited edition_ merek LV. Apa kau tahu apa itu LV? Apa kau tahu berapa harganya? Kalau rusak, apa kau sanggup menggantinya?"

Aku mengembuskan napas. Aku tidak sabar dengan adegan selanjutnya. Tetapi, tas di tangan Nayeon itu menarik perhatianku. Setelah kuamati dengan saksama, aku pun berkata, "Palsu."

"Apanya yang palsu?"

"Tasnya."

Kemana Chanyeol dan Sehun sekarang? Apakah mereka tega melihat Cinderella dalam kesulitan?

Adegan kedua—Saat pemeran utama dan pemeran pembantu tidak ada untuk membantu Cinderella, akan muncul orang ketiga dan keempat yang akan membantunya.

Aku memberi isyarat kepada Jongin dan berkata, "Hei, saatnya menunjukkan sikap _gentleman._ Tolonglah wanita yang sedang kesusahan itu."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" Jongin menolak dengan tegas. "Bahkan, aku tidak suka padanya."

"Suka atau tidak itu bukan masalah." Aku memelototinya dan memelankan suaraku, "Ini namanya saling membantu tanpa mengharapkan imbalan."

"Kau saja yang menolongnya." Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Jangan lupa, dia adalah sainganmu."

Aku menggigit bibir, ragu sejenak, lalu melihat kebawah. Luhan sudah dikerubungi oleh para siswi kaya itu. Mereka seakan mau menelannya bulat-bulat.

Mau ditolong? Sepertinya memang bukan urusanku.

Tidak mau menolong? Tas palsu di tangan Nayeon sangat mmenjijikkan.

Tentu saja, aku sadar Luhan adalah sainganku. Tetapi, yang tidak bisa kumaafkan ada orang yang membawa barang palsu dan tanpa rasa bersalah mengakuinya sebagai barang asli.

Aku berdiri, dan menepuk bahu Jongdae. "Aku mau pergi. Tolong bereskan meja untukku, ya."

Jongdae bergumam, "Yang berani memerintahku membersihkan meja di seluruh dunia ini memang hanya kau, Baekhyun."

"Ini namanya menderita kerugian akan mendapat keuntungan dari cara yang tidak sehat."

"Sepertinya aku yang selalu menderita kerugian."

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Makanya kau mencari keuntungan dengan cara yang tidak sehat saja."

Jongin berdeham, "Er, Baekhyun. Apa rencanamu untuk menolongnya?"

"Aku tidak berencana menolongnya." Aku merenggangkan jemari tanganku. "Aku hanya tidak bisa memaafkan wanita bodoh itu menganggap barang palsu sebagai barang asli."

Aku meminjam pemantik api Jongin. Aku turun diikuti tatapan mereka, lalu berdiri di antara Luhan dan Nayeon. Aku mengangkat satu tangan mengisyaratkan agar mereka berhenti.

"Kau?!" Nayeon menatapku dengan ujung matanya, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku mentertawakan..." Aku mengembangkan senyumku, "LV milikmu ini barang palsu! Apa masih berani pamer di sini?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku menghabiskan puluhan ribu dolar menyuruh orang membelinya di Italia. Mana mungkin palsu?" Ekspresi wajah Nayeon berubah.

"Corak LV yang asli lebih detail. Sedangkan corak LV milikmu ini hanya kilapan dan tidak jernih. Jahitannya miring. Warna kancing tembaga yang terlalu mengkilap juga tidak bagus."

"Apa yang tidak jernih? Mana jahitan yang miring? Kenapa warna kancingnya tidak bagus?" Nayeon marah. Dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, mengeluarkan kartu garansinya. "Tas LV milikku ini, ada kartu garansinya!"

"Kartu garansi juga bisa dibuat!" Aku berkata dengan dingin. Aku merebut tasnya, mengambil pemantik, dan menyalakannya, seolah-olah ingin membakarnya. Aku berkata lagi, "Apa kau berani membakarnya? Kalau kulit palsu, sekali terbakar akan tercium bau yang menyengat, seperti bau nasi basi."

Nayeon merebut kembali tasnya, memeluknya sambil menangis, "Aku tidak percaya! Aku tidak percaya! Kau bohong! Aku telah mengeluarkan puluhan ribu. Tidak mungkin ini barang palsu."

"Ini membuktikan kau memang bodoh. Sia-sia saja uangmu." Aku mengibas tangan dengan tidak sabar. "Ribut sekali di sini. Bawalah tas palsumu dan menyingkir dari sini!"

Suasana langsung heboh. Semua siswi di kantin membicarakan tas palsu itu.

"Masih berani bilang mengeluarkan uang puluhan ribu dan membeli langsung dari Italia, ternyata barang palsu!"

"Putri dari perusahaan permata Im's Group tidak bisa membedakan antara LV yang asli dan yang palsu. Jangan-jangan permata yang asli dan buatan tangan pun tidak bisa dibedakannya. Benar-benar menggelikan. Siapa yang berani membeli permata darinya?"

Menakutkan, kan?! Masyarakat kelas atas memang seperti itu. Orang yang sebenarnya memujimu, suatu saat mereka tidak akan segan-segan menghinamu saat tahu kau berada dalam kesulitan.

Nayeon membuang tasnya di lantai, menginjaknya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil melepaskan kekesalannya. "Tidak mungkin tas LV milikku ini palsu. Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Betapa bagusnya kualitas tas ini. Sudah kuijak beberapa kali, bentuknya tidak berubah dan jahitannya tidak terlepas."

"Barang palsu tetap barang palsu. Seberapa pun bagus kualitasnya, tetap saja barang palsu," kataku dengan tenang.

"Atas dasar apa, kau mengatakan tasku palsu? Kau yang palsu! Hidungmu palsu, payudaramu palsu. Semuanya palsu!" Nayeon melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Bahkan, pernikahanmu palsu. Pangeran Sehun tidak akan menikahimu! Baekhyun, ingatlah! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Tidak akan melepaskanku?! Kau yang tidak bisa membedakan LV asli atau palsu, mau mengancamku?" Aku menatapnya sekilas, "Untuk membantu memegang tasku saja kau tidak pantas!"

Perkataan ini benar-benar menusuk Nayeon. Dia berteriak histeris. Dia jadi tidak terkendali, menyambar piring keramik dari meja dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Semua orang segera menariknya pergi.

Dari koridor, masih terdengar jeritan Nayeon, "Awas kau!"

Untung saja aku menghindar dengan cepat. Serpihan piring keramik jatuh di samping kakiku, hanya ujung rok yang terkena cipratan sup dari piring itu.

Setelah semuanya berakhir, aku menoleh ke Luhan. "Kau tidak tahu cara membela diri, ya?"

"Hah?!" Luhan kebingungan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu?"

"Baekhyun, terima kasih banyak. Kalau tidak ada dirimu, aku pasti tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Luhan menggenggam tanganku.

Ya, ampun! Dari mana datangnya gadis bodoh ini? Kepalaku terasa sakit. Kenapa Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa tertarik dengan gadis seperti ini?

"Terima kasih apa?" Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. "Dan jangan menyentuhku! Kita belum seakrab itu!"

Luhan terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya, "Aku.. aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Nada suaranya pelan seolah-olah takut membuatku kesal.

Aku membalikkan badan, ingin pergi. Luhan meneriakiku, "Baekhyun, bagian belakang rokmu kotor, biar kubersihkan."

"Tidak perlu." Aku menolaknya dengan kasar.

Tetapi, dia bersihkeras mengeluarkan tisu. Aku mendorongnya. Karena terlalu kuat, dia pun terjatuh. Kebetulan sekali, dia terjatuh di atas serpihan piring keramik, pahanya tergores.

Saat ini, kalau aku bilang "aku tidak sengaja", apa tidak berlebihan?

Belum sempat aku menariknya untuk berdiri, dari arah pintu terdengar teriakan, "Ada apa ini?"

Adegan ketiga—Saat calon istri yang jahat mengerjai Cinderella, pasti pangeran akan muncul tepat waktu.

"Sehun, jangan salah paham. Ini bukan salah Baekhyun." Luhan berusaha bangkit, tangannya berdarah.

Tangan Sehun mengepal terlalu erat. Jemarinya tampak putih. Dia membantu Luhan untuk bangkit, menatapku dengan dingin dan bertanya, "Baekhyun, aku hanya bertanya satu hal kepadamu. Apa kau yang mendorong Luhan?"

Kalau dia bertanya apa yang terjadi, mungkin aku akan menjelaskan dari awal. Tetapi, dia hanya bertanya apa aku yang mendorong Luhan?

Jawaban yang bisa kuberikan hanya ada satu—

"Ya." Benar, aku yang mendorong Luhan.

"Apa kau sakit? Apa enaknya selalu mengerjai dia?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskan, tapi sikap Sehun membuatku kecewa. Apa pun yang akan ku katakan, dia pasti tidak akan percaya.

Oleh karena itu, aku pun menantangnya. "Memang kenapa? Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang lemah seperti itu. Untuk siapa dia berpura-pura seperti itu?"

Aku bukan putri salju, karena identitasku yang sebenarnya bukan orang kaya. Aku mendapatkan kehidupan yang menguntungkan. Oleh karena itu, aku juga bukan Cinderella dan aku tidak akan menjadi pemeran utama dalam novel, dongeng, atau drama. Tetapi aku menyadari bahwa tidak peduli apa aku memang sengaja atau tidak, semua orang tetap menganggapku tokoh antagonis. Tindakanku yang menyulitkan, tidak berbelas kasihan, dan sering berbuat jahat, kebetulan sekali memang kontras dengan sikap gadis baik yang lemah lembut, baik hati, dan polos.

Semua orang merasa kasihan dengan Luhan, tetapi tidak ada orang yang kasihan padaku.

Pandangan Sehun mengisyaratkan seolah-olah aku sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Dia membopong Luhan keluar dari kantin. Saat mereka baru pergi, Chanyeol tiba.

"Mau menolong wanita lugumu?" Aku tersenyum sinis. "Kau terlambat."

"Oya? Tapi, aku merasa datang pada waktu yang tepat." Dia tersenyum tipis, tangannya memeluk dada seolah-olah ingin melihat keramaian.

Datang pada waktu yang tepat untuk melihat kesialanku?

Aku memelototinya. Dengan angkuh, aku membalikkan badan dan keluar dari kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

Aduh... Kenapa pria tertarik dengan gadis lemah seperti Luhan?

Setiap hari, melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol berkutat di sisi Luhan, membuatku iri sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Tak terasa satu semester ini telah berjalan setengahnya. Setelah ujian tengah semester, aku berbisik kepada teman akrabku.

"Jongdae..." Nada suaraku lembut.

"Kenapa?" Dia memandangku dengan siaga.

"Aku telah menemukan cara membuat Sehun membenci Luhan." Aku mendekat padanya. "Tapi, kau harus membantuku."

"Apa?"

"Rasanya sulit untuk dikatakan." Jarang-jarang aku kelihatan gugup.

"Kalau begitu, jangan katakan."

Bocah ini!

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Kau menganggu Luhan."

"Apa?!"

Aku menjelaskan, "Kau dorong Luhan ke tembok, berbuat sesuatu kepadanya. Biarkan aku mengambil beberapa foto kalian dan kuserahkan kepada Sehun. Harga diri Sehun begitu tinggi. Saat dia tahu Luhan berselingkuh, dia pasti akan membencinya."

Setelah mengungkapkan rencana jahat yang telah kupikirkan selama ini, aku merasa cukup bangga.

"Apa maksudmu berbuat sesuatu?" Jongdae tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Caranya gampang. Kau memojokkannya ke dinding. Itu lho gaya yang sering muncul di komik kalau pria ingin mengejar gadis." Aku berdeham beberapa kali, lalu mulai mempraktikkannya. "Pertama, kau dorong Luhan ke tembok."

"Begini, ya?" Sepasang tangan Jongdae memegang bahuku, mendorongku ke tembok.

"Benar, kau memang hebat." Aku menyentuh kepalanya. "Pelan-pelan mendekatinya."

"Seperti ini?" Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Agak tidak berdosa, tapi juga agak kurang ajar.

"Lalu, kau dekatkan bibirmu pada bibirnya dan berhenti beberapa detik."

Sebentar. Kenapa aku mengajari orang asing berciuman?

Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap. Bibir yang lembut pelan-pelan menempel di pipiku. Aku terkejut.

" _He who lives by the sword shall die by the sword,_ " katanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang tidak kumengerti artinya. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya.

Dia mengembuskan napas, mendekati telingaku dan berkata, "Jangan pernah bermain api."

Aku mengerti.

Suara derap langkah menyadarkanku. Aku memiringkan kepala, melihat sebuah bayangan yang melesat pergi.

Lalu, aku kembali menatap Jongdae. Kini, dia tersenyum ceria, mengulurkan tangannya menyeka pipiku dan berkata, " _Just Kidding._ "

Aku memajukan bibirku mengulangi perkataannya. Aku tersadar. Saat aku ingin menendangnya, dia berhasil menghindar.

"Ampun, Tuan Putri." Dia mengepalkan tangannya di dada dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau aku memberikan rencana yang lebih baik?"

"Silahkan."

Kami pun berdiskusi. Setelah itu, dengan hati puas kami keluar dari kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya rencanaku dan Jongdae sangat sederhana. Kami bersekutu dengan Chanyeol, menciptakan hubungan palsu antara dirinya dan Luhan. Membuat Sehun kecewa padanya, lalu aku mengambil kesempatan ini.

Dalam kurun waktu yang tidak tentu, St. Leon selalu menyelenggarakan berbagai pertemuan. Beberapa minggu yang akan datang, ada pertemuan klub golf.

Sebagai master dari semua sekolah elite, kegiatan yang diselenggarakan St Leon bukan pertemuan antarklub yang biasa-biasa saja. Ada pertemuan klub antarsekolah seperti pertunjukan musik klasik. Sekolah St. Leon memiliki orkestra mini. Kabarnya, mereka sangat hebat, sering mendapat undangan untuk tampil di luar negeri. Ada juga pertemuan klub yang menyertakan beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi kalau ingin menjadi anggota, misalnya pertemuan klub anggar. Anggotanya harus berumur delapan belas tahun ke atas. Ada juga klub modifikasi mobil balap. Sebenarnya berapa uang jajan siswa-siswi ini? Selain itu, ada pertandingan olahraga antarkelas, seperti perlombaan menunggang kuda, anggar, dan golf. Hari ini diselenggarakan pertandingan golf antara kelas Chanyeol dan kelasku.

Acara itu, selain memancarkan jiwa muda, secara tak langsung juga memancarkan kekayaan mereka.

Aku memakai kostum golf Burberry. Rok lipat pendek menampilkan kakiku yang jenjang. Seperti berjalan di _catwalk,_ melewati barisan siswa-siswi yang memakai Nike, Adidas, PUMA, ASICS, Fila, dan Mizuno. Aku berhenti di samping seorang pria yang sedang berlatih mengayunkan tongkat golfnya. Dia memakai kostum golf berwarna biru yang membuatnya tampak semakin jenjang.

"Hai." Aku memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu tersenyum dengan manja, "Apa aku seharusnya memanggilmu Kitty, _bartender_ yang paling terkenal di Genesis, atau kakak kelas Chanyeol?"

"Kau bisa membalikkan badan dan belok kiri, lalu lurus ke depan sekitar sepuluh meter. Di sana area istirahat siswa berpin emas. Godalah pria yang mengenakan kostum Bally Golf." Dia tidak menyangkal, hanya tersenyum lalu berkata lagi, "Lalu, berpura-puralah tidak mengenalku."

Aku juga menjawab dalam suasana hati yang baik, "Baiklah. Demi mengenang kita yang pernah senasib sepenanggungan, aku akan memanggilmu Kitty."

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." Aku sengaja mempermainkannya.

Akhirnya, dia agak marah. "Apa aku menyinggungmu?"

Aku hanya berdecak, menggoyangkan telunjukku di hadapannya, dan berkata dengan pelan, "Apa kau tidak merasa, aku yang sekarang sedang menyinggungmu?"

Ya ampun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau memang berbakat jadi preman.

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatapku, mengembuskan napas, dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

Nada itu sangat familier, seperti sedang bertanya, "Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Aku ingin memastikan sekali lagi, aku punya calon suami." Aku mengertakkan gigi, dan memaksakan senyuman. "Sehingga... Hal-hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kita... Bisakah kau anggap tidak pernah terjadi?"

"Yang mana?"

Chanyeol ternyata cukup bijaksana.

Aku mengangguk puas. "Kakak kelas memang hebat. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

Dia mengacuhkanku.

"Kau tahu, Sehun adalah calon suamiku."

Chanyeol memberikan pandangan 'tahu dan itu urusanmu'.

"Kalau dibicarakan memang agak memalukan, calon suamiku sepertinya suka pada Luhan "

Chanyeol sekali lagi memberikan pandangan 'tahu, dan itu bukan urusanku'.

Tentu saja itu urusanmu. Kau adalah pemeran pembantu yang tepat. Kau adalah sekutu dari calon istri yang jahat.

"Seharusnya kau lebih giat, lebih giat melindungi Cinderellamu itu. Kau harus selalu mengawasinya. Jangan biarkan calon suamiku merebutnya."

Aku memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan tulus dan berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Semua ini demi kebaikan Luhan. Kau pasti tidak berharap dia masuk dalam duniaku dan Sehun, berakhir dengan tragis, dan dicap sebagai orang ketiga, kan?"

"Kalau mereka berdua memang saling mencintai," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mengangkat kepala menatap langit sejenak, lalu berkata, "Kenapa bukan kau yang melepaskan Sehun dan merestui mereka berdua?"

Kenapa harus aku yang melepaskan Sehun dan merestui mereka?

Aku terguncang.

Benar juga. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang melepaskan Sehun?

Hei, hei, salah, salah. Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh melepaskan Sehun.

Dia adalah tempatku mengais rezeki. Uang makan jangka panjang dan pohon uang bagi Byun Group. Sekali pohon itu digoyangkan, akan ada banyak sekali modal investasi yang mengalir ke Byun Group. Bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan begitu saja pohon emas ini?

"Yang penting, kau berusaha. Kalau nanti gadis idamanmu pergi dengan Sehun, kau pakai saja kostum Hello Kitty itu dan menangis sepuasnya." Aku sembarang bicara dan langsung pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Untuk memudahkan aktivitas siswa St. Leon, setiap siswa memiliki ruang ganti sendiri. Perbedaannya, pemilik pin emas memiliki ruang ganti siswa yang lebih luas, cermin yang besar, tempat baju, sofa, televisi kristal, dan bar mini, seperti ruang istirahat artis papan atas. Kalau siswa ingin berdandan, akan ada penata rias yang akan membantu memulas _makeup._

Aku menuju ruang gantiku, Paman Kim dan beberapa pelayan membungkuk hormat kepadaku. Paman Kim berkata, "Seperti pesan Nona Besar, Paman bawakan semua pakaian olahraga Nona."

"Terima kasih, Paman." Aku melambaikan tangan.

Saat Paman Kim pergi, aku segera berganti baju dengan kostum Bally Golf. Baju _couple._

Seminggu yang lalu, aku terus memaksa Sehun mengatakan kostum yang ingin dikenakannya saat acara pertemuan klub. Aku ingin sekali memakai baju yang sama dengannya.

Tetapi, bocah itu sama sekali tidak mau memberitahuku. Dia pasti tidak menyangka sama sekali, aku membawa semua baju olahragaku.

Saat aku keluar dari ruang ganti, terdengar suara rintihan. Suara itu pelan seakan menggambarkan hatinya yang terluka begitu dalam.

Aku sebenarnya penakut. Bulu romaku berdiri.

"Siapa? Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya sambil gemetar. Aku bukannya tidak ingin lari, hanya saja aku ketakutan dan tidak sanggup lari lagi.

Suara tangisan pun berhenti. Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri dinding ruang ganti. Di sudut ruangan, aku melihat Luhan sedang menangis. Tangannya memegang baju dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Jangan-jangan sedang itu...

"Kenapa kau?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Pakaianku digunting orang."

Ternyata, pakaiannya koyak moyak.

Aku menatapnya dengan tidak berdaya, hanya sepotong baju saja. Kupikir, dia dikerjai orang. Sebenarnya aku ingin meninggalkannya, tapi saat melihatnya begitu sedih, hatiku tidak tega.

Bantu atau tidak, ya?

Malaikat dan Iblis berkecamuk dalam otakku.

Iblis berkacak pinggang, [Hahaha, mampus saja. Biarkan dia menangis sampai acara selesai.]

Malaikat melipat tangannya di depan dada, [Bantu dia. Orang baik pasti akan mendapatkan kebaikan. Bukankah kau membawa banyak baju olahraga?]

Aku bingung, [Tapi dia adalah sainganku.]

Malaikat tersenyum, [Dasar bodoh. Dia menangis di sini. Mana bisa dia melihat baju _couple_ milikmu dengan Sehun?]

Benar juga.

Malaikat pun menang telak.

"Aku masih punya satu baju. Akan kupinjamkan kepadamu." Aku mengembuskan napas.

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatapku tidak percaya, lalu kuberikan kostum rok lipat itu kepadanya, "Benarkah aku boleh memakai baju ini?"

Aku menggertakan gigi dan mengangguk, "Ya."

"Byun Baekhyun, terima kasih. Kau sangat baik hati."

Baik hati?!

Aku bingung, menatap Luhan yang memegang tanganku dan berkata dengan tulus, "Setelah kupakai, akan kucuci dan kukembalikan kepadamu."

"Tidak perlu." Aku menarik tanganku, ekspresi wajahku berubah. "Burberry harus _laundry drywash._ "

Luhan berganti pakaian, lalu dengan perasaan senang pergi ke acara pertemuan itu.

Aneh sekali. Seharusnya aku adalah ibu tiri yang mencegahnya pergi ke acara itu. Kenapa aku jadi ibu peri yang menghadiahkan baju untuknya?

Tidak boleh. Aku harus memutarbalikkan keadaan. Aku harus mencegah Cinderella bertemu dengan Pangeran.

Ternyata, orang baik akan dilimpahi kebaikan. Dewi Fortuna sedang berbaik hati kepadaku. Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan kesempatan bagus.

Aku mengangguk puas, dengan percaya diri aku mendekati Sehun.

"Eh, kakak kelas Chanyeol sedang mengajari Luhan bermain golf. Kakak kelas Chanyeol memang baik hati." Aku takut dia tidak melihatnya. Dengan sengaja aku menunjuk ke tempat latihan mereka yang letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian.

Dada Chanyeol bersentuhan punggung Luhan, memegang tangannya sambil mengajari. Tidak tahu apa memang cuaca panas, wajah keduanya memerah.

"Gerakan mereka semakin intim saja. Lihatlah, entah apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepada Luhan, wajah Luhan memerah dan mengangguk. Mungkin saja si pria bertanya kepada si wanita 'maukah kau menjadi pacarku?' dan si wanita pun berkata 'mau'." Aku meniru paparazi, bercerita sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat tanpa mencari tahu dan menyikut Sehun sambil berkata, "Bukankah mereka sangat serasi?"

"Ya, sangat serasi." Wajah Sehun memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senang. "Pria bodoh dan wanita pemarah." Nada suaranya menunjukkan seratus persen rasa cemburu.

"Kau menyuruhku tidak menyentuh Luhan. Kau juga sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, sedangkan Luhan..." Aku mendekati telinganya. "Apa Luhan tahu perasaanmu padanya?"

Sehun hanya terdiam.

Aku berpura-pura terkejut padahal dalam hatiku sangat senang. "Jangan-jangan kau mencintainya diam-diam? Tak kusangka kau sangat polos, Sehun."

"Apanya yang mencintai diam-diam?" Suaranya meninggi, membuat orang-orang menatapnya, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian dua orang yang sedang asyik latihan golf di pojok sana.

Hah, sudah kuduga. Orang sombong seperti Sehun tidak mungkin mau mengakui bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Oya?! Luhan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau yang sering mengganggunya." Aku berusaha mengadu domba. "Ternyata kau yang kegeeran, ya."

"Aku mengganggunya?! Dia sendiri yang datang menggangguku." Sehun mulai marah. Dia hampir melompat ke dalam perangkap yang kubuat. "Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan wanita miskin itu."

"Kau yang bilang lho, kau tidak mungkin suka dengan wanita miskin itu." Aku mengayunkan tongkat golf dengan anggun. Bola terlempar ke udara, semakin lama semakin tinggi, lalu menghilang di ujung langit.

Sehun sangat tidak _gentleman._ Dia melempar tongkat golf, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Secara diam-diam, aku mengancungkan tangan tanda kemenangankepada Chanyeol. Dia hanya tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng.

Aku tidak perlu melihat ekspresi Luhan. Aku tahu rencana jahatku telah berhasil—mengadu domba mereka berdua.

Licik sekali, kan?

Byun Baekhyun, kau memang penuh perhitungan.

Tetapi, melihat Chanyeol memeluk Luhan, kenapa hatiku terasa tidak senang?

Aku sudah menang, tapi kenapa mataku terasa kabur?

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan, langsung pergi berenang sebelum pertemuan klub golf selesai. Sepanjang sore, dia tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ponselnya pun tidak aktif. Sekarang aku harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Dia memang sengaja.

Semua siswa sudah pulang. Aku menatap langit. Sudah senja, langit berwarna biru kemerahan.

Di depan sekolah, sebuah bus sekolah sedang berhenti, di bagian atas bus yang berwarna merah _maroon_ itu ada lambang sekolah yang bewarna emas. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, ini bus sekolah jurusan terakhir. Siswa biasa yang telah selesai piket pasti akan naik bus ini untuk pulang ke kota.

"Nona Baekhyun, apa anda mau menunggu di dalam mobil?" Sopir keluarga Oh bertanya.

"Tidak perlu."

Udara di pengunungan memang turun dengan cepat. Sekarang rasanya semakin dingin. Karena tadi saat acara olahraga rambutku diikat kuda, udara yang berembus mengenai leher membuatku bergidik. Aku melompat-lompat di tempat, mondar-mandir untuk mengusir rasa dingin itu.

Berbeda denganku yang sedang menunggu sampai kedinginan, pria itu bersandar di dinding sambil tersenyum kecil menatapku, sepasang tangannya di dalam kantong celana. Mungkin sama sepertiku, dia juga sedang menunggu seseorang.

Apa Chanyeol sedang menunggu Luhan?

Aku membuang muka. Kurapihkan rambutku sesaat, akhirnya Sehun pun keluar dari sekolah.

"Ayo pergi." Sehun berjalan ke arahku sembari melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

Aku melihat jam tangan dan menyindirnya, "Kupikir kau mati tenggelam."

Tidak ada nada marah seperti biasanya. Nada rendahnya berkata, "Kau sangat berharap aku mati?"

"Apa kau minum-minum?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, mencium bahu alkohol pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan tanya. Hari ini aku sangat lelah."

Saat aku ingin bertanya lagi, Sehun menarikku dalam pelukannya dan berkata, "Ayo, kita pacaran."

"Hah?" Aku mengira sedang berhalusinasi. "Apa?"

Sehun hanya terdiam, mengulurkan tangannya menarik ikatan rambutku sehingga rambutku terurai ditiup angin.

Dia menyentuh rambutku, menahan kepalaku dengan perlahan dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya. Saat aku tahu dia mau berbuat apa, aku sedikit memberontak.

Saat dia mau menciumiku, aku memiringkan wajah untuk menghindarinya, "Sehun, apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dan apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Ya... Aku tahu." Dia setengah memejamkan mata, sepertinya sangat kelelahan sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke bahuku. "Byun Baekhyun, ayo kita pacaran."

Sehun berkata bahwa dia ingin berpacaran denganku?

Kenapa aku tidak merasa senang?

Tidak dimungkiri, suara Sehun saat mabuk sangat enak didengar. Nada rendah serak menjadi semacam daya tarik yang tidak bisa ditolak. Aku hampir tertipu.

"Kau tahu, aku ini siapa?" Aku menarik napas panjang, mengatur semua perasaanku.

"Tahu..." Suaranya samar-samar. "Kau adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dari arah bus sekolah, aku melihat bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut diikat ke belakang. Wajahnya didekatkan di jendela bus. Ekspresinya seperti sangat terluka. Dia pasti melihat kami berpelukan.

Sebenarnya, Sehun sudah tahu dia ada di dalam bus itu.

Keterlaluan! Dia memanfaatkanku!

Saat bus sekolah berangkat, aku memapah Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia memejamkan mata dan mulutnya berkata dengan tidak jelas. Dia melonggarkan kerah bajunya. Liontin kalungnya menjuntai keluar. Aku melihatnya memakai kalung itu setiap hari.

Kali ini, aku melihat dengan jelas huruf yang terpantri di sana—S&L

S&L—Sehun dan Luhan?

Mataku terasa sangat pedih. Aku memajukan badanku dan berkata kepada sopir keluarga Oh, "Tuan Muda mabuk. Buat dia sadar dulu, lalu antar ke rumah. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan dihukum."

"Nona Byun, apa anda tidak ikut pulang?"

"Sopirku akan datang menjemputmu." Aku mengembuskan napas. Aku ini termasuk calon istri yang terlalu baik hati atau bagaimana, ya?

Bus terakhir telah pergi, Sehun juga telah pergi.

Melihat Chanyeol naik ke atas motor besarnya lalu sedang bersiap-siap pergi, aku langsung mengandangnya dengan membentangkan kedua tanganku, "Berhenti, berhenti!"

"Apa harus dengan cara seperti ini menghentikanku?" Dia membuka kaca helmnya dan tersenyum.

"Hari ini, terima kasih atas segalanya." Aku berkata dengan luar biasa lembutnya.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?"

"Sehun bilang dia bersedia berpacaran denganku." Kalau tahu rencana ini akan berhasil, aku tidak perlu mengubah penampilanku untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Mm..." Dia menjawab tanpa ekspresi, lalu kembali menyalakan motornya itu.

"Kali ini, aktingmu sangat bagus. Berusahalah, siapa tahu suatu saat nanti dia bersedia tidur denganku."

Chanyeol berdeham keras, "Apa kata-katamu bisa lebih sopan?"

"Sopan bukan karakterku."

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Untuk membalas kebaikanmu, aku akan mentraktir kau makan."

"Tidak perlu."

"Jangan sungkan." Aku naik di belakangnya, seperti seekor monyet menggantung di pundaknya, "Seberapa cepat kau bisa melaju?"

Dia menatapku heran. Aku menjulurkan lidah sambil menunjuk mobil Mercedes-Benz yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

Orang yang ada di dalam mobil melihatku naik ke motor besar orang asing. Dia langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan berlari ke arah kami, "Nona Baekhyun, anda mau ke mana?"

Aku mendesak Chanyeol, "Ayo, cepat. Sopirku sudah datang."

"Baekhyun, jangan mencekik leherku!"

"Aku tidak tahu tanganku harus di... Ar!" Belum sempat aku selesai bicara, motor besar ini sudah bergerak ke depan. Aku langsung memeluknya.

Aku tidak memakai helm. Wajahku menempel erat di punggung Chanyeol. Karena baju olahraganya terbuka, aku langsung memeluk pinggangnya.

Motor besar ini akhirnya melaju di jalanan menanjak, meninggalkan semua kendaraan di belakang. Aku beteriak girang, "Chanyeol, selamat! Kau telah berhasil menculikku!"

Angin senja berembus, suaraku yang menggema ditelan angin. Daun yang berguguran di tanah beterbangan seperti gulungan tornado.

"Salah." Suaranya rendah dan ringan. "Yang benar, kau yang menculikku."

Motor besar masuk ke kota. Chanyeol memperlambat lajunya, melewati beberapa jalanan dan gang, lalu berhenti di depan _showroom_ sepeda motor.

"Di sini ada yang menjual makanan?" Aku merapikan rambutku yang hampir kusut.

"Di dalam kota ada polisi." Chanyeol memberiku sebuah helm. "Tangkap."

Aku memiringkan kepala sambil menatap helm yang ada di tanganku. Aku sedang berpikir keras bagaimana memasukkan kepalaku di dalamnya. Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa kau bodoh?'

"Aku tidak pernah pakai helm," jelasku. "Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku naik sepeda motor."

Aku tersenyum bodoh. Dia hanya mengembuskan napas. Dia memasangkan helm di kepalaku, dan tangannya sedang mengencangkan tali pengaman di sekitar leherku.

"Ngapain, sih?" Aku takut geli. Aku menggerakkan leherku untuk menghindar.

"Mengencangkan tali pengaman." Dia mengangkat daguku, mataku langsung beradu pandang dengan matanya yang teduh. Aku merasa pipiku terasa hangat dan segera memejamkan mata.

Aku tidak dapat melihat bayanganku di matanya, juga pura-pura tidak melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah saat memandangku.

"Sudah belum?"

"Belum."

"Sudah belum?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Sudah."

Helmku dipukul. Saat membuka mata, aku melihat pandangan matanya menyiratkan sesuatu dan lesung Pipit sebelah kanannya begitu dalam, membuatku curiga.

Aku melepaskan helmku. Lalu, aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. "Chanyeol, kau memang babi!"

Bagian depan helm dilukis hidung. Bagian belakang helm dilukis ekor yang bergelombang.

Dia tertawa sekuat tenaga. "Tidak tahu naik bus, tidak tahu memakai helm. Byun Baekhyun memang bodoh seperti babi kecil."

"Kau cari mati, ya!" Aku menggulung lengan bajuku, bersiap-siap berkelahi. Dia langsung melarikan diri.

Aku mengejar Chanyeol melewati beberapa jalan, berlari dengan terengah-engah. Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Hawa panas langsung membuat wajahku memerah, tapi dia malah masih segar bugar. Aku melambaikan tangan pertanda menyerah. "Aku tidak sanggup lari lagi. Aku menyerah."

Saat dia memastikanku tidak punya tenaga untuk mengejarnya lagi, dia mendekatiku dengan pelan.

Aku membungkuk. Satu tangan bertahan di lutut, satu tangan lainnya mengipasi diri sendiri, "Hari ini aku mengampunimu. Lain kali, kau pasti akan kuhabisi."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya." Dia tertawa ringan seperti angin. "Baekhyun si babi kecil."

Karena sudah dipanggil dengan sebutan babi, aku menuntut hakku. "Aku lapar, di mana tempat makannya?"

"Di situ." Tangannya menunjuk sebuah kedai mi kecil yang kumuh.

"Hah?!" Aku terkejut menatap kedai itu. Kedai itu terletak di mulut gang, di sebuah ruko dua lantai, tidak ada renovasi. Sebuah terpal besar digunakan untuk menghindari hujan sekaligus menjadi papan nama toko. Di samping toko, terdapat pagar-pagar agar bisa meletakkan gas, Periuk, mangkuk, dan beberapa kursi.

Kedai mi itu berhadapan dengan jalan besar. Kalau truk besar melewatinya, debu-debu akan berterbangan lalu masuk ke kedai mi ini. Meja itu berminyak, kalau dibersihkan pasti akan terlihat nodanya yang sangat tebal.

Kalau makan di sini, sepulang dari sini pasti aku akan sakit perut seharian.

Tanpa sadar aku mengernyitkan alis, "Chanyeol, uangku tidak perlu dihemat seperti ini."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan protesku, langsung menarikku ke kedai mi itu.

Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang kurus. Saat dia melihatku, tangannya yang sedang masak mi, menjadi terhenti.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah datang, ya." Pemilik kedai mi itu menyapa, "Hari ini mau makan mi pangsit?"

"Ya. Dua mangkuk mie pangsit, ditambah dengan daging rebus kecap." Chanyeol memesan menu. Melihat alisku yang semakin ketat, dia berkata. "Ditambah dengan sup sayur."

"Anak muda tampan dan gadis cantik, mari duduk di sini. Mi akan segera siap." Istri pemilik sembarang membersihkan meja dan mempersilahkan kami duduk.

Setelah duduk, Chanyeol melihatku dan menatap kursinya. Dia hanya mengembuskan napas, berdiri, lalu menarikkan sebuah kursi untukku. "Silahkan duduk, nona besar."

"Mmm..." Aku mengalasi kursiku dengan saputangan, lalu duduk. Chanyeol menyodorkan sepasang sumpit, aku menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Aku bersabar hati menatap noda yang ada di sumpit bambu itu.

Melihat bawang goreng yang melayang di atas sup sayur, aku juga sabar.

Saat melihat bagian pinggir piring saji daging rebus kecap ada noda minyak, aku juga sabar.

Tetapi, kesabaranku habis saat istri pemilik kedai mengantarkan dua mangkuk mi.

Tangan yang sedang memegang mangkuk itu, salah satu jarinya malah tercelup ke dalam mi.

Aku seakan mau muntah. Saat ingin berdiri untuk pergi, Chanyeol menahan bahuku, "Kalau kau pergi sekarang, kau tidak bisa melihat calon suamimu."

Calon suamiku?! Sehun tidak mungkin datang ke tempat kumuh seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak mau menjawab. Aku terpaksa duduk kembali, lalu aku makan dengan pelan. Ternyata rasanya juga lumayan enak, hanya saja kebersihannya agak mengkhawatirkan. Saat aku sedang komplain dalam hati, telingaku juga tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan bisik-bisik antara pemilik kedai dan istrinya.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa wanita kemari. Apakah dia adalah pacarnya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau memang pacarnya, seharusnya membawanya ke restoran mewah, tidak mungkin makan di kedai kita."

"Istriku, kau benar juga, ya. Aku sempat khawatir. Kalau begitu, anak kita seharusnya masih punya kesempatan."

Pasangan suami istri pemilik kedai ini rupanya berencana menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai menantu mereka. Aku menyepak Chanyeol. Dia mengangkat bahu seolah-olah tidak peduli dan bertanya apakah aku mau makan atau tidak. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku, akhirnya dia juga menghabiskan bagianku.

Kedai kecil ini lumayan ramai, sebentar saja sudah padat. Aku dan Chanyeol duduk di samping kedai itu. Saat ada orang lewat, mereka pasti akan menatap kami.

Ada tante-tante yang sepertinya tahu identitasku sedang berbisik-bisik, bahkan Chanyeol tidak luput dari omongan mereka.

"Cepat habiskan dan kita pergi." Aku mulai tidak tenang.

"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan perkataan orang lain." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambilkan beberapa potong daging yang diletakkannya dalam mangkukku, "Pernah makan daging rebus?"

"Aku tidak makan kulit tahu yang hitam, telur juga hanya kumakan bagian putihnya." Seperti biasa aku pemilih dalam hal makanan, kukecilkan suaraku, "Aku ini sosialita Byun Baekhyun. Kalau orang lain tahu aku makan di kedai kumuh ini, apa jadinya diriku?"

"Sosialita..." Dia terdiam sejenak, mengulurkan tangannya dan diletakkannya di dahiku, "Mmm, sakitmu lumayan parah."

"Dasar!" Aku mau menendangnya, tapi malah kena kaki meja, menimbulkan suara ribut membuat sup dalam mangkuk berhamburan keluar. Semua orang memandangi kami.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa." Istri pemilik kedai tersenyum dan membersihkan meja kami.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kedai, sosok bayangan kurus masuk ke kedai.

"Anakku! Lihatlah siapa yang datang." Istri pemilik kedai berteriak.

Saat Luhan menatapku, ekspresinya sama dengan ibunya yang kali pertama melihatku, langsung lesu.

"Hai." Aku menyapanya.

Matanya memerah, seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbuat salah. Sekilas dia menggangguk dan berkata, "Aku ganti baju dulu." Dia langsung melesat pergi.

Rupanya Luhan putri dari pemilik kedai mi. Tanpa sadar aku kembali menatap sekeliling kedai. Ada perasaan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Luhan dan aku memang dari dunia yang berbeda.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang yang tinggi pun masuk ke kedai. Karena masuk dengan terburu-buru, dia hampir saja menabrak meja kami.

"Sehun?" Aku menjerit kecil. Di bawah lampu temaram, di pipinya tampak bersarang bekas tangan.

Sehun ditampar Luhan?

Dia lebih terkejut dibandingkan denganku, membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menggeleng dengan kuat, seperti melihat halusinasi.

Pria ini keterlaluan. Di depanku bilang mau jadi pacarku, ternyata di belakang dia malah mengejar Luhan.

Aku bangkit dengan marah, meraih sup yang ada di meja dan hendak menyiramkannya ke wajahnya.

Chanyeol lebih sigap dariku dan menahan tanganku sambil berkata, "Sehun, kau datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun, kan?"

"Betul." Sehun seperti orang yang kalah telak, menjawab dengan sangat terpaksa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf banget karena baru bisa dilanjut sekarang, aku baru berani lanjut ini pas tugas-tugas kuliahku udah selesai hehe :")

Oya, aku baru aja ganti username wqwq, tadinya **Izumi Miiko** sekarang jadi **skyizumi** (^^)

Salam, **CHANBAEK IS REAL** fufufu uwuu~


	10. Chapter 10

Kabar tentang aku pacaran dengan Sehun sudah tersebar di seluruh St. Leon.

"Pangeran Sehun tidak suka dengan wanita miskin Luhan. Sekarang, dia bersama wanita Kaya Byun Baekhyun."

"Semua ini gara-gara Luhan."

"Luhan _out._ Sekarang dia berganti haluan mendekati kakak kelas Chanyeol."

Sejak hari itu, mimpi buruk Cinderella, Luhan, pun dimulai.

Sehun hanya menatap tanpa memberikan komentar. Entah karena kejadian hari itu dia takut membuatku marah, atau sedang kesal dengan Luhan. Pokoknya, Sehun tidak berniat melindungi Luhan sama sekali.

"Belakangan ini sepertinya... Terlalu tenang." Aku berbisik kepada Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun yang duduk di depan kami. Jongin sedang melahap ayam goreng dan Sehun sedang memainkan pisau di atas piringnya. Semangkuk _salad_ telah dipotongnya hingga halus dan lumer.

"Siapa yang bilang tenang?" Jongdae membalas dengan nada rendah, "Kemarin lokernya dipenuhi sampah. Saat pelajaran berkuda, dia disuruh membersihkan kandang kuda. Semalam, dia terkunci di toilet wanita selama setengah hari."

Benar. Orang yang dikerjai dalam hal ini adalah Luhan.

Calon istri yang jahat belum turun tangan, tapi banyak orang yang mau mengerjainya. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu diharapkan di sini.

Saat mengingat kembali bekas tangan di wajah Sehun, aku menatapnya curiga.

"Lihat apa? Bukan aku yang melakukan itu." Sehun berkata dengan sinis, "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu."

Iya, iya, iya. Aku tahu bukan kau yang melakukan itu. Tetapi, pembawaanmu terlalu dingin.

"Hari ini sekotak apel besar jatuh dari atas..."

Saat mendengar apel besar, air yang baruku minum langsung tersembur keluar.

"Hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. Untung saja kakak kelas Chanyeol menolongnya." Jongdae memandang jijik sayuran yang telah tersembur oleh minuman yang kumuntahkan, lalu dia menatap kejauhan dan berkata, "Untung saja semuanya masih takut pada Kakak kelas Chanyeol, Mereka yang mengerjainya pun masih dalam batasan."

Kakak kelas Chanyeol?

Aku menatap ke arah pandangan Jongdae, tempat duduk kami dan Chanyeol dipisahkan oleh sebuah pot bunga besar. Chanyeol duduk di sudut dekat jendela dan sedang makan siang. Lengan bajunya agak kemerahan, mungkin terkena cipratan saat menolong Luhan.

"Aduh, kapan bisa makan semeja dengan kakak kelas Chanyeol?" Jongdae berkata dengan nada yang tidak dapat dijelaskan artinya, "Dulu kami berempat sering bersama..."

"Aku sudah kenyang." Sehun menghentikan gerakannya memainkan sayuran dalam mangkuk _salad,_ lalu beranjak pergi.

"Empat orang? Kau pikir, kalian F4?"

Jongin yang masih makan mengerling kepada Jongdae. "Makan saja. Jangan cerewet."

"Eh, Luhan datang." Jongdae menyikut tanganku.

Siswa VIP memang berbeda. Di kantin ada tempat khusus untuk mereka, yaitu ruang khusus di lantai 2. Aku melihat ke bawah, Luhan sedang memegang bekal makanan dan mencari tempat duduk. Dia mengangkat kepala melihat ke atas. Tempat duduk Chanyeol masih ada sisa tempat. Dengan girang, Luhan akan naik anak tangga ke Lantai 2.

Saat menapakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama, dia langsung diadang oleh tiga siswi.

"Trio wanita jahat." Jongdae tersenyum dan berharap terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan. "Baekhyun, kau punya saingan. Mereka bertiga adalah _fans_ berat calon suamimu."

"Mereka?!" Aku melihat mereka dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Belum level."

"Kau pikir, kau bisa duduk di samping kakak kelas Chanyeol?" Wanita jahat bernama Jisoo berkata.

"Kau sudah mempermainkan Pangeran Sehun. Sekarang kau juga mau menggoda kakak kelas Chanyeol." Wanita jahat bernama Jennie berkacak pinggang. "Wanita miskin, tujuan utamamu masuk sekolah ini untuk mendapatkan pria kaya, kan? Sangat memalukan."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Luhan mundur dengan gugup.

"Sehun punya calon istri dan kakak kelas Chanyeol tidak cocok untukmu. Jangan bermimpi menjadi Cinderella!" Gadis jahat bernama Chaeyeong berkata dengan sinis dan menunjuk jidatnya.

"Pas sekali perkataannya, tapi..." Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Seharusnya itu dialogku."

Sesuai dengan adegan novel atau drama, saat pemeran wanita _di-bully,_ kalau tidak ada pemeran pria, seharusnya ada pemeran pembantu yang menolongnya.

Tempat duduk Chanyeol agak terpencil, jadi dia tidak tahu Cinderella sedang tertimpa 'musibah'. Aku menatap Chanyeol lama sekali, mengisyaratkan dengan mata, tapi dia malah membalasku dengan tatapan mata membesar, lalu menundukkan kepala untuk makan lagi.

Dia masih saja makan. Pangeran penolong ini sepertinya tidak profesional, sama dengan Sehun. Yang satu angkuh, yang satu plinplan.

Aku mengangkat gelasku dan menatap isinya, tinggal setengah, lalu aku berdiri dan berkata, "Aku mau isi air."

Trio gadis jahat masih berdiri dekat tangga dan mem- _bully_ Luhan. Mereka mengadang jalanku untuk turun. Aku memaksa untuk lewat, dari arah belakang bertabrakan dengan punggung wanita jahat Chaeyeong. Gelas di tanganku terlempar keluar dan airnya mengenai Luhan.

Chaeyeong berteriak, "Aaa..." Dengan perasaan marah dia membalikkan badan. Melihat orang yang dibelakangnya adalah aku, dia tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya, hanya bisa menatap wanita jahat Jisoo dan Jennie.

"Numpang lewat." Aku menatap mereka. "Anjing yang baik tidak akan menghalagi jalan majikannya."

"Byun Baekhyun, kau..." Tangan Chaeyeong bergetar menunjukku, "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Anjing yang baik tidak akan menghalagi jalan majikannya." Aku mengulangi perkataanku dengan tidak sabar, "Kau tuli, ya?"

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau sombongkan? Kalau saja kau bukan putri dari Byun Group, Sehun bahkan tidak akan memedulikanmu." Jennie membela temannya. "Semuanya tahu pernikahan kalian adalah bisnis. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Tepat di sasaran!

"Oya?!" Aku menaikkan alisku sambil menatap wajah wanita itu, dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu. Ternyata putri dari salah satu perusahaan kecil Byun Group. Pantas saja kau sangat perhatian dengan urusan pernikahanku dan Sehun." Dia dan aku bagaikan langit dan bumi. "Tapi tenang saja. Kalaupun Sehun tidak akan menikahiku, tentu saja dia juga tidak akan menikahi salah satu dari kalian."

"Kau..." Jennie tidak sanggup berkata lagi.

"Jangan membahas soal pria. Aku baru pindah kemari, bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kukenal rasanya cukup senang." Aku memegang tangan Jennie dan menggoyangkannya seakan sangat akrab dengannya. "Oya, aku pernah mendengar kabar dari Ibu bahwa perputaran modal ayahmu sedang mengalami kesulitan. Ibuku sedang menanganinya."

Aku menoleh kepada Jisoo dan Chaeyeong. "Persaingan agen pabrik cukup ketat. Banyak yang langsung mencari Byun Group untuk mendapatkan pesanan. Beberapa hari lalu, kedua orangtua kalian mengantarkan hadiah untukku. Aku sebagai orang yang lebih muda sangat berat hati. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk kedua orangtua kalian."

Wajah Jisoo dan Chaeyeong berubah.

"Oya." Aku mendekati mereka dan berkata dengan pelan, "Aku paling tidak suka orang lain merebut dialogku. Pekerjaan mem- _bully_ wanita miskin, aku yang melakukannya sendiri!"

"Aku sudah selesai bicara." Tanganku mengibas ke arah luar mengisyaratkan mereka segera pergi.

Setelah trio gadis jahat itu pergi, aku menatap Cinderella yang sedang kebasahan. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?"

Luhan kebingungan dan menatapku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bajunya basah akibat tumpahan airku, membuat lengket di tubuhnya dan menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Aku mengambil saputangan Anna Sui, memberikannya kepada Luhan. Dia masih ragu untuk mengambilnya. Aku berkata dengan tidak sabar, "Ambillah. Bersihkan dirimu. Apa aku harus minta maaf kepadamu?"

Keributan ini membuat Chanyeol muncul. Dia melepaskan mantelnya dan mengenakannya kepada Luhan dan berkata dengan lembut, "Di dalamnya ada saputangan yang bersih."

Aku mendengus kepada Chanyeol. Saat tatapan kami bertemu, dia langsung memegang bahu Luhan.

Aku mendengus kesal, lalu naik kembali ke atas.

Baru saja duduk, Jongdae langsung bertanya, "Tadi kau sedang menolong Luhan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menolongnya?!" Aku mencibir. "Aku tidak bodoh."

Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Chanyeol berbalik menatapku, tersenyum. Tatapan matanya sangat misterius.

Apa yang telah dilihat oleh Chanyeol? Apa maksud tatapan matanya yang misterius itu?

Kehebohan kembali terjadi. Sehun yang telah pergi, muncul kembali di kantin dengan membawa buket mawar, lalu berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang mau keluar.

Di tengah tatapan iri siswa-siswi, Sehun menyerahkan buket bunga itu kepadaku.

"Mawar merah muda. Bahasa bunganya cinta pertama. Sebanyak 365 tangkai, mencintaimu setiap hari." Dia mendekati telingaku, berbicara dengan nada yang hanya didengar oleh kami berdua, "Maaf..."

Dalam hatiku berkobar-kobar, ingin rasanya kuinjak-injak senyumnya yang palsu dan semua bunga itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau bersedia menerima niat baikku?" Dia tetap tersenyum.

Aku mengertakkan gigi, ekspresi yang kaku berubah menjadi senyum semanis malaikat dan berkata, "Lihat bagaimana dirimu dulu..."

Kalau aku tidak tahu orang yang sebenarnya dicintainya adalah Luhan, mungkin momen ini yang paling kutunggu.

Aku mengulurkan tangan menerima buket bunga itu, berjinjit, dan mendekati telinganya. Aku bicara dengan nada yang hanya bisa didengar oleh kami berdua, "Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Lain kali, kalau kau menghadiahiku 365 tangkai mawar lagi, semuanya akan kulempar ke wajahmu."

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka anak orang kaya akan menggunakan cara berlebihan seperti itu untuk minta maaf.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok hari, aku memandangi buket mawar _champagne_ yang berdiameter 120 cm dan berbalut pita merah muda. Buket itu membuat kepalaku pegal. Aku memaksa diri untuk tersenyum. Aku harus membuat semua siswi, khususnya Luhan, merasa iri, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Dengan tangan memegang pipi, aku memaksakan sebuah senyum palsu yang mengekspresikan kaget sekaligus terharu.

"Sebanyak 999 mawar, bersamamu selama-lamanya." Lekuk senyum Sehun sepertinya telah diaturnya.

Apa-apaan, sih? Siapa yang mau bersamamu selamanya.

Buket bunga yang besar tersebut hampir membuatku tidak bisa berdiri. Beratnya hampir dua puluh kiloan. Jangankan melemparnya ke wajah tampan Sehun, memeganginya saja telah membuat tanganku pegal dan bergetar.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mau menerima niat baikku?"

"Hatch, Hatchi, Hatchi." Aku bersin tiga kali, tak terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Kau menangis? Jangan terlalu terharu..." Dia mengeluarkan saputangan membersihkan air mata dan ingusku. Perhatiannya membuat para siswi berteriak histeris.

"Aku alergi mawar." Aku mengertakkan gigi dan berkata.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu, lain kali..." Dia mengulum bibir. Wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan bersalah. Aku memelototinya dan berharap dengan kalimat lanjutannya. Dia malah berkata, "Lain kali, tidak akan kuhadiahkan mawar. Bagaimana kalau tulip atau bunga lily?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku alergi semua jenis bunga." Aku berurai air mata.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tahu." Dia tersenyum tipis.

Kenapa seorang gadis harus menerima buket yang mengatasnamakan cinta seorang pria, tapi pada dasarnya si pria sedang pamer?

Aku mengira kesusahanku akan segera berakhir, tapi ternyata aku salah. Esok hari, saat makan siang, Sehun memegang sebongkah bunga yang bersinar keemasan menuju kantin. Buk! Otakku langsung kosong dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Bongkahan itu. Benar-benar sebongkah, bukan sebuket.

"Ferrero Rocher!"

Semua orang berteriak secara bersamaan. Sehun menyerahkan buket bunga dari rangkaian cokelat Ferrero Rocher—merek cokelat yang berasal dari Italia—ke hadapanku. Kertas emasnya memancarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, sangat tepat menutupi wajahnya yang sedang mencuri pandang dengan Luhan.

Tentu saja wajah Cinderella langsung kecewa.

"Ada sebanyak 1.314 butir Ferrero Rocher. Artinya aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku." Pangeran Sehun tersenyum dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi, lalu berkata kepadaku, "Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menerima maksud hatiku?"

Sebanyak 1.314... itu 1.314 butir cokelat.

Aku menatap keringat yang ada di dahi Sehun. Urat nadinya samar-samar muncul di lengannya, lalu kulihat tangan kecilku. Dasar Llama. Aku seorang gadis lemah. Kalau kuterima bongkahan cokelat ini, aku pasti mati tertimpa.

"Sebanyak 365, 999, 1.314. Lain kali, pasti 10.000 tangkai. Mencintaimu sampai puluhan ribu tahun!" Jongdae berdecak kagum. "Baekhyun, biarkan kami melihat kemampuan ekonomi dari pewaris tunggal OSH Group ini."

Sepuluh ribu?!

Oh, tidak!

Aku membulatkan mulutku. Aku mulai membayangkan mati tenggelam dalam lautan cokelat, tidak bisa bereinkarnasi.

"Aku bersedia, bersedia, bersedia." Aku menangis terharu, memeluknya dan berpura-pura malu, lalu menjauhinya.

Siswa-siswi St. Leon kembali mendapat bahan obrolan baru. Pangeran Sehun tiga hari berturut-turut memberikan hadiah mahal, akhirnya putri yang angkuh—Byun Baekhyun itu pun ditaklukkannya.

Mungkin EQ Sehun nol, tapi IQ-nya cukup tinggi. Sikapnya yang berlainan luar dan dalam membuatku cukup terkesan. Dia sengaja memamerkan cintanya padaku, dan sengaja memilih tempat yang banyak orang. Bukankah dia sedang mendemonstrasikannya untuk Chanyeol dan Luhan?

"Nona Baekhyun, cokelat ini..." Sepulang sekolah supirku datang menjemputku. Saat dia melihat bongkahan buket besar, dia terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku mengurut dahiku dan memintanya mencarikan karung besar.

Menyia-nyiakan makanan adalah perbuatan yang memalukan, tidak boleh dibuang. Cokelat tidak bisa disamakan dengan bunga yang bisa dimanfaatkan kelopaknya untuk mandi kembang.

"Apa sudah terpikirkan cara mengurus cokelat ini?" Chanyeol, entah kapan dia muncul. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Membantuku memakan semuanya?" Aku mencibir.

Dia memasukkan seluruh cokelat ke sebuah karung besar, lalu mengikatnya di belakang motor besarnya.

"Ayo, pergi. Kita bereskan maksud hati calon suamimu ini."

Chanyeol memboncengku ke area Sungai Han. Kami berhenti di sana, membuka karungnya, membongkar buket cokelat, lalu menyatukan tiap tiga buah cokelat. Dia memberikan beberapa ikatan untukku.

"Pegang."

"Untuk apa?" Aku menatapnya curiga.

Satu tangannya menarik karung, satu tangan lagi menarik diriku berjalan di tengah kerumunan. "Ayo, kita teriak bersama."

"Teriak apa?"

"Bunga Ferrero Rocher. Satu ikat 39 won."

"Hah?!"

"Tiga ikat, 100 won."

"Hah?!"

"Ayo teriak." Dia terus mempromosikan, "Bunga Ferrero Rocher. Satu ikat 39 won. Tiga ikat, 100 won."

"Apa kau mau aku ikut berjualan sepertimu?" Aku menggoyangkan tanganku. "Aku tidak mau! Aku adalah..."

"Sudah tahu, sudah tahu. Kau adalah nona besar kan?" Dia memakaikan helm bergambar babi ke kepalaku, "Pakai ini. Tidak akan ada yang mengenalimu."

"Bunga Ferrero Rocher... Satu ikat 39 won." Aku berteriak pelan. "Tiga ikat 100 won." Suaraku seperti suara kucing.

"Kuat sedikit." Dia menepuk-nepuk helmku, "Lebih kuat, adik _Piggy_."

"Kau boneka Hello Kitty." Aku marah dan berteriak keras "Siapa yang kau sebut adik _Piggy?!_ "

"Ya, seperti itu teriakannya."

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun. Dengan modal wajah tampan dan senyum'mematikan' dari Chanyeol, dagangan kami laku.

Dari 1.314 butir cokelat Ferrero Rocher, kami berhasil menjual 200 ikat lebih di hari pertama. Kami berpikir, hari kedua akan lebih baik, tapi kami bertemu dengan polisi patroli. Jadi, kami bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mereka.

Ternyata sudah tengah malam. Teringat belum makan malam, aku menarik Chanyeol, "Hei, aku lapar."

"Mau makan apa?"

"Ke restoran yang lebih bersih saja." Aku tidak bermimpi dia akan membawaku ke restoran mewah. Asalkan aku jangan dibawa ke tempat kumuh saja. Bisa pingsan aku di sana.

Kami berdua duduk di kursi yang disediakan di toserba. Kami makan dua mangkuk kanto—sup yang disajikan di mangkuk dengan berbagai makanan yang ditusuk seperti sate—yang masih panas. Aku mengambil setangkai bakso ikan mas, mengigitnya sedikit, lalu membubuhinya saus, membuatnya terasa sangat nikmat.

Aku makan punyaku, tapi aku penasaran dengan isi kanto milik Chanyeol.

"Lagi makan apa?"

"Udang gulung kulit tahu."

"Lalu, sekarang makan apa?"

"Sosis ikan."

"Sosismu kelihatan lebih besar." Aku menatap sosis di tangannya. "Aku mau coba."

Wajahnya memerah. "Bukannya sama saja."

"Tidak kusangka, di dunia ini ada makanan murah yang enak." Aku meminum semua supnya dan bersendawa, "Hei, kuberi tahu ya. Ini pertama kali aku makan kanto di toserba. Sepertinya banyak sesuatu yang aku alami pertama kali saat bersamamu."

Banyak hal yang kulakukan pertama kali saat bersama Chanyeol. Pertama naik motor besar, pertama kali memakai helm, pertama kali berjualan di pinggir jalan, pertama kali makan di toserba, pertama kali naik bus, pertama kali dikejar penjahat, pertama kali menginap di kantor polisi, dan pertama kali menyentuh... _hmm_.

Teringat momen yang memalukan itu, aku menunduk sambil makan jagung.

"Oh..." Chanyeol menjawab dengan singkat dan tertawa, "Baekhyun, momen kali pertamamu banyak, ya."

Senja di hari ketiga, hujan turun rintik-rintik. Karena takut cokelat yang kami bawa meleleh, kami berteduh di bawah jembatan. Setelah bersusah payah selama beberapa jam, akhirnya cokelat terjual habis.

"Kakak, kami ingin membeli seikat bunga cokelat. Apa bisa lebih murah?" Sekumpulan siswi SMP yang baru selesai les tambahan, mengerubungi Chanyeol.

Saat itu aku sedang beristirahat di bawah jembatan. Saat aku ingin menolong Chanyeol keluar dari 'kesusahan', aku melihat Chanyeol berkata kepada mereka cokelatnya telah habis terjual. Siswi SMP itu merasa kecewa.

Untuk mengobati rasa kecewa mereka, mereka memaksa Chanyeol _selfie_ bersama mereka, barulah Chanyeol bisa 'mengusir' mereka pergi.

Aku melihat ke dalam karung. Ternyata masih ada satu, "Kenapa tidak dijual saja kepada mereka?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah membuka cokelat itu dan memasukkannya ke mulutku. "Byun Baekhyun, selamat ulang tahun."

Byun Baekhyun, selamat ulang tahun.

Aku lupa beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahunku.

Jari tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh bibirku. Aku tersipu malu dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Bagimana pembagian uang ini? 50-50? Atau, 60-40? Ah, sudahlah. Untukmu saja." Uangnya tidak banyak, juga tidak sedikit. Tidak sampai 20.000 won. Bahkan, tidak cukup membeli tas bermerek kesukaanku.

"Ayo, kita habiskan semuanya!"

"Apa?"

Kalau mau menghabiskan uang, langkahku terasa ringan. Tapi, tidak disangka dia malah membawaku ke rumah sakit, dan menyumbangkan semua penghasilan kami selama tiga hari ini ke bagian yayasan penyakit kronis anak-anak.

"Ternyata, sebentar saja uangnya sudah habis." Aku tertawa hambar.

Setelah hujan, suhu malam hari semakin turun. Saat keluar dari rumah sakit, angin malam membuatku gemetar. Chanyeol melepaskan salah satu sarung tangannya dan memakaikannya ke tanganku. Tanganku yang tidak memakai sarung tangan langsung digenggamnya dan dimasukkan ke saku mantelnya.

Karena perbuatannya sangat cepat dan sangat alami, aku tidak sempat mencegahnya melakukan tindakan intim seperti ini.

Berjalan di jalan yang agak sepi, langkah kami berat seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati. Kalau terus diam seperti ini, pasti akan salah tingkah. Aku membuka pembicaraan, "Kenapa kau terpikirkan menyumbang uang ke rumah sakit?"

Tidak kusangka bahan pembicaraan ini malah membuat senyum Chanyeol menghilang. Dia diam sangat lama, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Adikku mengidap penyakit lupus. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit ini."

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" Suaraku sangat pelan, bahkan aku bisa menebak jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Walaupun jawaban itu sudah dapat diprediksi, aku tetap merasa sedih.

"Setelah dia divonis penyakit itu, dia pernah membaik karena menjalani pengobatan medis. Kami pikir dia akan segera sehat. Tidak disangka penyakitnya kambuh. Bahkan, dia pernah di rawat selama satu tahun di ICU dengan menggunakan ECMO. Karena terjangkit bakteri, dia tetap saja meninggal dunia." Matanya menunjukkan keputusasaan.

"Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Tahun lalu."

Aku berpikir, _ternyata ini alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol cuti sekolah selama satu tahun._

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghiburnya, jadi aku hanya mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Hubunganmu dengan adikmu pasti sangat akrab."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Kau adalah kakak yang sangat baik." Kataku dengan jujur. "Chanyeol, kau memang sangat hebat dalam menjaga orang."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjaga adikku lagi." Ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum yang sangat tipis, lesung pipitnya juga tampak samar.

Senyum ini lagi!

Dulu, aku selalu merasa senyumnya dibarengi dengan rasa kesepian. Sekarang setelah tahu rahasianya, senyumnya sebenarnya dibarengi dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di wajahnya. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya dengan senyum yang tulus, ingin sekali membantunya mengatasi kesedihan ini, ingin sekali memeluknya

"Seperti apa adikmu? Dia pasti sangat manis. Kau begitu menyayanginya."

"Dia..." Chanyeol mengingat kembali kenangannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kekanak-kanakan, manja, dan keras kepala. Bicaranya tidak sopan. Dia tidak manis sedikit pun, malah sangat menyebalkan dan sering membuat masalah. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya."

Aku terkejut, karakter adik Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ada bedanya denganku.

"Sangat keras kepala. Saat terluka, tidak tahu cara menangis. Saat tertawa, malah suaranya lebih kuat dari orang lain." Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Mungkin... Dia ingin menarik perhatian kalian, tapi dia juga takut kalian khawatir dengannya." Aku menyambung dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, dia memang pembuat onar."

"Dia suka apa?"

"Dia suka... Hello Kitty." Suara Chanyeol tercekat, lalu dengan suara pelan melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan telah berjanji kepadanya. Kalau dia sembuh, akan membawanya melihat boneka Hello Kitty."

Aku terkejut. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mau memakai kostum Hello Kitty.

"Besok hari libur. Kita jadi relawan di rumah sakit, yuk." Aku tersenyum dan memberikan ide, "Bukankah kau punya kostum Hello Kitty, pakailah agar bisa dilihat bocah... Er, anak-anak itu. Bacakan cerita untuk mereka. Mereka akan senang sekali."

Dia menatapku seakan tidak percaya, lalu lesung pipitnya semakin dalam. "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku menerima kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari anak-anak, pasien rumah sakit. Mereka membuatkan satu kartu ucapan untukku. Melihat tulisan dan lukisan yang tidak beraturan itu membuatku tersenyum.

 _ **Untuk kakak Baekkie dan Kakak Chanchan,**_

 _ **Selamat ulang tahun, kakak Baekkie.**_

 _ **Kata penguasa langit, kakak Baekkie dan Kakak Chanchan tinggal di atas langit. Oleh karena itu, kalian harus saling bersama, ya.**_

 _ **Kakak Baekkie, kakak sangat cantik. Kalau sudah dewasa, apa aku boleh menikahi kakak?**_

 _ **Kakak Baekkie, jangan memukul kakak Chanchan, ya. Nanti dia kesakitan.**_

 _ **Semoga kakak Baekkie panjang umur dan cepat dikaruniai anak.**_

"Anak-anak ini sangat lucu." Aku memberikan kartu ucapan itu kepada Chanyeol dan berkata dengan semangat, "Bagaimana kalo kuhadiahkan mereka masing-masing satu boneka Hello Kitty? Atau, aku menyuruh _chef_ hotel berbintang memasakkan makanan enak untuk mereka? Atau, aku memesan taman bermain selama sehari agar mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan berkata dengan nada ejekan, "Apa kau juga pertama kali mendapatkan kartu ucapan?"

Pertama kali mendapatkan kartu ucapan?

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali. "Temanku tidak mungkin menuliskan kartu ucapan yang begitu menggelikan. Mereka biasanya menghadiahiku barang bermerek—"

"Jadi kau sangat senang?" Dia segera memotong pembicaraanku.

"Mmm, lumayan." Aku berlagak sombong sejenak. Akhirnya, aku mengangguk. "Sangat senang."

"Kalau kau merasa dicintai, ucapkan terima kasih. Saat gembira dan senang, tertawalah. Saat sedih, menangislah." Tatapan Chanyeol membuatku malu. "Kau tidak perlu menggunakan uang untuk mewakili perasaanmu."

Kalau Chanyeol tidak bilang, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Beberapa tahun ini, aku selalu menggunakan uang untuk mewakili perasaanku. Saat gembira, aku pergi berbelanja. Saat sedih, aku juga pergi berbelanja.

Tahun lalu, hadiah ulang tahunku barang bermerek atau perhiasan mahal. Tahun ini, aku menerima hadiah yang sangat berarti. Ada seorang pria yang lembut mengajariku bagaimana mencari uang sendiri, bagaimana harus berkorban, bagaimana harus mencintai, dan bagaimana harus... dicintai.

Kalau saja dia juga mengajariku bagaimana tersenyum dan menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

Ulang tahun ke-19 seorang Byun Baekhyun diadakan di atas kapal pesiar mewah milik OSH Group.

Sehun tidak menghadiahkan 10.000 kuntum bunga mawar untukku, tapi dia menghadiahiku sebuah pertunjukkan kembang api yang begitu indah.

Saat meluncur, kembang api tersebut langsung terpencar ke segala arah, mengeluarkan banyak percikan kembang api yang indah. Setelah itu, langit kembali gelap. Sehun mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk pertunjukan sesaat dan bau yang menyengat hidung.

Orang-orang berpakaian mewah mengangkat gelasnya dan mendoakanku. Saat yang bersamaan dengan momen paling mewah ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku merasa sesak, membuatku tidak mampu bernapas.

Cahaya kembang api menerangi wajah Sehun. Dari samping dia kelihatan begitu tampan. Hari ini dia memakai jas putih Armani.

"Kau membuat semua ini dengan rencana yang matang, Sehun." Nada suaraku benar-benar datar. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Pangeran memalingkan wajahnya dan mengembuskan napas. "Baekhyun, kau menang."

 _Byun Baekhyun, kau menang._

Yang tidak boleh disentuh di keluarga kaya raya adalah cinta.

Aku membuka cokelat Ferrero Rocher dan memasukkannya ke mulut. Yang terasa bukan manis, tapi malah pahit.

Saat pesta usai, hujan pun turun. Air hujan sambung-menyambung membentuk suatu benang panjang menerpa jendela. Kalau saat itu aku melihat jendela, pemandangan di luar pun semakin lama semakin kabur.

Bintang dan hujan berada di atas langit. Saat hujan turun, bintang pasti tidak akan tampak.

Aku berbaring di atas ranjang, tidak bisa tidur. Suara hujan di luar cukup menggelegar. Tangan ini malah menelpon seseorang.

"Hei, Chanyeol."

[Mmm?] Suaranya tidak jelas seperti sedang tidur.

"Kau lupa memberiku hadiah ulang tahun."

[Apa yang kau inginkan?]

Aku terdiam. Apa yang aku inginkan? Yang aku inginkan semuanya sudah ada. Dia tidak mampu memberikanku hadiah mahal.

"Bernyanyilah untukku."

[Nyanyi lagu apa?] Antara sadar atau tidak, Chanyeol menjadi penurut. Seperti kucing yang imut.

"Nyanyi lagu Barat."

[ _Twinkle, twinkle.]_

"Chanyeol, kau sangat asal-asalan."

Tanpa menghiraukan protesku, terdengar suara desahan napas yang pelan, lalu terdengar suara serak rendah.

[ _Twinkle, twinkle little star._ ]

[ _How I wonder what you_ are.]

[ _Up above the world so high._ ]

[ _Like a diamond ini the sky._ ]

[ _Twinkle twinkle little star._ ]

[ _How I wonder what you are._ ]

Saat suara nyanyian berakhir, aku dan dia tidak bersuara. Suasana benar-benar senyap.

"Suaramu jelek," kataku sembarang.

[Makanya jangan suruh aku bernyanyi lagi.] Dia tidak marah, lalu dengan pelan berkata, [Selamat malam, Nona _Princess Syndrome._ ]

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are._

Bintang-bintang berkelip-kelip. Aku ingin melihatmu dengan jelas.

Di dalam hatiku, banyak perasaan yang tidak kumengerti. Seperti spons yang menyerap air, berat dan basah—kalau disentuh orang, akan berubah menjadi air mata dan mengalir dari ujung mata.

Aku menatap ponsel yang telah diputuskan sambungan teleponnya, menghapus air mataku, dan bergumam, "Terima kasih."

" _Selamat malam, Nona Princess Syndrome."_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hanya ulang tahun saja. Kenapa harus ada kembang api? Seperti parade kemerdekaan saja." Aku memprotes perilaku boros Sehun kepada Nyonya Jung.

"Punya calon suami kaya raya adalah impian para gadis. Apa kau masih tidak puas?!" Dia menanyaiku.

Masalahnya, aku tidak mau seorang pangeran yang tidak mencintaiku sama sekali.

Alur cerita masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Sepertinya, semakin lama semakin rumit.

Ibu tiri mendapat kabar bahwa Sehun dan Luhan memiliki hubungan khusus. Dia mengancam Paman Changmin untuk memaksa Luhan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Untuk mengatasi masalah dan menenangkan kondisi, Paman Changmin memaksa Sehun untuk tidak bertemu dengan Luhan lagi dan harus lebih baik kepadaku.

Walau begitu, aku tidak terlalu gembira. Sikap mengalah Sehun semakin membuktikan bahwa Luhan masih sangat penting di hatinya.

Aku berusaha menghibur diriku sendiri. Demi keuntungan keluarga, jangan pernah meninggalkan Sehun.

Harus kuakui, prinsip yang selama ini kupegang teguh perlahan menjadi retak, membuat sebuah hati yang lembut masuk ke duniaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uwuu~

Fast apdet banget 'kan, aku? wqwqwq


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hayooo yang lupa jalan ceritanya silakan baca ulang ya dari awal hehe**_

Pengambilan gambar produk Byun Group dengan modal dari OSH Group akhirnya selesai. Tidak lama kemudian, televisi, internet, majalah, dan papan iklan _outdoor_ secara serentak mengiklankan produk ini. Seperti negeri dongeng, semua orang sedang menebak, kerja sama bisnis antara Keluarga Oh dan Byun akan berakhir dengan pernikahan atau tidak. Hal ini menciptakan perdebatan yang menghebohkan.

Ada juga orang-orang yang bersedih atas kejadian ini.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Aku baru saja selesai _shopping_ dan menunggu Sehun menjemput. Hanya sekali melihat sekeliling, aku langsung mengenali si Cinderella. Luhan, berdiri di tengah alun-alun. Sepertinya dia sedang menatap ke arah papan iklan besar yang menempelkan gambarku dan Sehun dengan wajah sedih. Di wajahnya ada bekas air mata. Tidak jauh dari sana, ada boneka Hello Kitty yang juga sedang menatap papan iklan itu.

Karena Sehun datang terlambat, aku menjadi jenuh. Aku ingin mencari sesuatu.

Setelah menghipnotis diriku sendiri, kuputuskan membuat suatu adegan calon istri yang menghina Cinderella. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol bersatu, dan secepatnya mengakhiri hubungan rumit antara kami berempat. Itu baru bagus.

Aku menelepon Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Ponselnya berbunyi, tapi tidak diangkatnya. Hello Kitty mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya, melihat sekilas, lalu memasukkannya kembali. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menghiraukanku.

Aku mengambil batu dari tanah dan melemparkannya ke boneka Hello Kitty itu. Dia pelan-pelan melepaskan kepala boneka, lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?" Aku memajukan bibirku.

"Ribet." Suaranya seakan menyunggingkan senyuman. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan bilang aku tidak baik kepadamu," Aku tersenyum kecil. "Lima belas menit lagi, datanglah untuk menolong bidadarimu."

Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, aku langsung menutup sambungan telepon. Aku berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan angkuh. Dia melihatku ingin menghampirinya. Dia segera melarikan diri, tapi aku langsung mengadangnya.

"Hai, kebetulan sekali." Aku mengembangkan senyuman. "Apa kau juga mau _shopping_?"

Luhan tersenyum kaku. "Aku bekerja."

"Aduh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu akhir pekan adalah waktumu bekerja. Semangat, ya."

Luhan menunduk.

"Tadi aku melihatmu tertegun melihat papan iklan kami. Aku dan Sehun pertama kali _shooting_ iklan. Sangat menarik dan _fresh_. Prosesnya lumayan oke," Aku mengembangkan senyumanku lagi. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat... sangat bagus."

"Tentu saja. Banyak yang bilang aku dan Sehun seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Mmm... " Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. "Kalian sangat serasi."

"Terima kasih atas perkataan baikmu. Aku mau menghadiahimu sepatu. Berapa ukuran sepatumu?" Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Tidak... tidak perlu."

"Jangan menolaknya. Anggap saja, aku perwakilan Sehun memberimu hadiah perpisahan." Nadaku langsung berubah. "Luhan, jangan terlalu takut padaku. Aku tidak ingin menganggapmu sebagai saingan. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman sekolah, teman baik. Aku berkata seperti ini kepadamu... "

"Apa yang kau ingin katakan sebenarnya?" Dia menggigit bibirnya.

"Jujur saja. Apa kau tertarik pada Sehun?"

Luhan menatapku kaget. Tangannya gemetar memegang roknya dengan kuat. Tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabku.

Aku juga tidak butuh jawabannya. Melihatnya diam-diam menatap poster kami sambil berlinang air mata membuatku yakin akan jawabannya.

Aduh, aku memisahkan sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Dosaku tidak terampuni.

"Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat melupakannya agar tidak terluka lebih dalam." Nadaku terdengar sangat kejam, "Walaupun Sehun istimewa bagimu, itu karena kau wanita biasa. Jadi, baginya kau sangat menarik. Waktu akan cepat berlalu. Saat dia merasa ketertarikannya padamu memudar, apalagi yang bisa kau berikan kepadanya?"

Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya pucat. Dia memeluk tubuhnya. Sepertinya, kalau tidak begitu dia akan terjatuh.

"Walaupun kalian bersikeras bersama, kau pikir orang tua Sehun akan membiarkan kalian semena-mena? Apa kau berpikir mereka akan menerima seorang anak dari pedagang kedai mi menjadi menantu mereka? Kalau mereka mengerjaimu, apa Sehun sanggup melindungimu dan keluargamu?" Ya, ampun. Sepertinya, aku berlebihan tentang Keluarga Sehun. Korea Selatan adalah negara hukum. Aku secepatnya mengubah nada ancamanku berubah menjadi bujukan, "Walaupun mereka terpaksa menerimamu, Sehun akan menjadi penerus OSH Group. Kau tidak punya kuasa, tidak punya uang, tidak punya kencantikan, dan tidak punya talenta. Dengan apa kau membantunya mengelola grup sebesar itu?"

Aku membuatnya malu agar dia tahu diri dan segera mundur.

Aku berlaku profesional sebagai calon istri yang jahat. Aku berakting sejahat dan sekejam mungkin, serta mengatakan hal-hal yang paling kejam. Tetapi, beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

Saat aku tengah berpikir keras, aku tidak menemukan sosok Hello Kitty. Hatiku berkecamuk. Kurang ajar. Chanyeol, ke mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang menolong bidadarinya? Aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Dia terus berjalan mundur. Tanpa disadarinya, ada anak tangga. Saat aku mau memberitahukannya, kakinya keseleo dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Aku ingin menariknya berdiri, bermaksud ingin menolongnya, tapi dia tidak mau, malahan mulai menangis.

Aku kebingungan melihat situasi yang tidak terkendali. Hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh bahunya dan berkata, "Hei, jangan menangis lagi."

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan?!" Sehun muncul dengan wajah seram. Dia tidak menunggu jawabanku, langsung memapah Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Dia jatuh sendiri." Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku.

Luhan terus memukul Sehun yang sedang merangkul pinggangnya. Dengan tersedu-sedu, dia berkat, "Jangan menyentuhku."

Sehun tidak mau melepaskan tangannya. Kerumunan di sekitar kami mulai berbisik-bisik. Dengan nada rendah, aku mengingatkannya, "Sehun, tolong jaga sikapmu. Jangan lupa... "

Dia tersadar dan melonggarkan rangkulannya. Luhan langsung mendorongnya menjauh. Saat Sehun ingin mengejarnya, dia membalikkan badan dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Sehun, aku membencimu. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, "Jangan mengejarku. Temani saja calon istrimu yang kaya itu!"

Langkah Sehun terhenti, seolah-olah terpukul karena kata-kata itu. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, dia membalikkan badan sambil menatap tajam kepadaku, dan kembali mengejar Luhan.

Tidak tahu ini yang keberapa kali, dia selalu meninggalkan calon istri.

Sungguh keterlaluan! Aku menggertakkan gigi.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Sebuah suara yang merdu terdengar di telinga. Kemarahanku langsung tersulut lagi.

"Menolong bidadari?" Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian menjadi _T-shirt_ putih dan celana jins. Sepasang tangan masuk ke kantong celana. Dia berdiri di hadapanku. Nada bicaranya seakan sedang menggodaku, "Pahlawan sudah datang, di mana bidadarinya?"

"Sudah pergi." Aku menjawab dengan kesal, "Seharusnya, kau lebih lama lagi saja!"

"Bukannya kau bilang lima belas menit? Aku _on time_ , lho." Telunjuknya mengetuk jam tangan. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang hingga lesung pipitnya muncul.

"Salahkan saja aku." Aduh, tentu saja aku yang harus disalahkan karena terlalu sedikit membaca novel. Kata-kata dari calon istri jahat kurang banyak sehingga baru beberapa menit aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Jadi, aku sudah tidak diperlukan lagi?"

"Tidak perlu." Aku sedang kesal.

Langit mulai gelap. Berbagai lampu neon berwarna-warni menyinari papan iklan yang menampilkan gambarku dan Sehun, membuat kami seolah-olah pasangan serasi dari negeri dongeng. Pangeran setengah berlutut dengan tatapan serius, bergaya seperti akan melamar. Dia mengangkat kaki sang putri, lalu memakaikannya sepatu.

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung percaya bahwa pangeran dan putri akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Aku yang melihat iklan seperti ini, merasa gambar iklan itu sedang menyindir diriku sendiri.

Chanyeol belum pergi, hanya berdiri diam di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau belum pergi?"

"Aku sedang menunggu bus."

"Oh... " Aku melihat kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. "Aku tidak menunggu bus. Sopir akan datang menjemputku."

"Aku tahu." Dia tersenyum, memandangiku sekilas, "Kau adalah nona besar."

Aku berpikir dengan serius. _Sebenarnya, aku bukan nona besar_.

Aku berusaha membuang jauh pemikiran itu, menunjuk papan iklan dan berkata, "Bagus, kan iklannya? Kabarnya, iklan ini sangat menarik perhatian publik dan mereka bilang wanita dalam iklan itu kelihatan bahagia."

Chanyeol tidak menyambung ucapanku, aku meneruskan bicaraku, "Apa kau tahu? Saat pemotretan, sepatu sampel yang disediakan terlalu kecil untukku. Aku memakainya seharian, lho. Kakiku sampai bengkak dan lecet. Saat fotografer bilang sudah selesai, aku senang sekali. Iklan ini adalah iklan yang dilakukan pada hari terakhir. Fotografer bilang senyumku sangat alami. Ironis, kan? Orang-orang berpikir bahwa aku tersenyum karena bahagia, padahal aku tersenyum karena pekerjaan ini akan segera selesai."

Aku mengembangkan senyum seperti senyum dalam iklan itu dan memiringkan kepala menatap Chanyeol. "Lihatlah senyum ini. Palsu, kan?"

"Ya, dan sangat dibuat-buat." Chanyeol memang tidak bisa membujuk orang.

Saat aku mau membalas ucapannya, dia menurunkan pandangannya ke kakiku. Dia setengah berjongkok dan menarik salah satu kakiku. Aku terpaksa menggunakan satu tangan bersandar di bahunya. Dia melepaskan sepatu hak tinggiku. Kedua kakiku yang lecet langsung dilapisinya dengan plester.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih padanya, tapi kata-kata yang keluar malah mengolok-oloknya, "Chanyeol, kau pikir kau pangeran berkuda hitam? Ketagihan menolong bidadari? Plester ini untuk Luhan saja."

Aku langsung menyesal berkata seperti itu, karena Chanyeol malah menekan lukaku. Aku berteriak kesakitan.

Dia berdiri. Tanpa belas kasihan, dia berkata, "Kalau tahu sakit, lain kali jangan coba-coba memakai sepatu yang bukan ukuranmu."

Aku kesal dan memukulnya dengan tas tangan. Dia seperti akan mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Entah bagaimana tangannya berhenti di udara. Aku memukul tubuhnya. Di tidak bergerak sama sekali. Karena aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku dan terinjak sepatu hak tinggi, aku langsung membentur dadanya.

Aduh, hidungku.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang menolong bidadari, kan?" Terdengar suara ejekan Chanyeol di telingaku. "Kalau aku tidak menahanmu, hidungmu akan berbenturan dengan tanah."

Huh. Kalau berhadapan dengannya aku hanya bisa kalah dan terus kalah.

Aku mengelus hidungku. Rasa sakitnya membuatku mengeluarkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengambil sebungkus tisu Hello Kitty dari tasnya. Tanpa menunggunya memberikan kepadaku, aku langsung merebut dari tangannya.

"Semuanya untukku."

"Itu masih harus dibagikan."

"Berapa harganya? Aku mau beli."

"Ini tidak diperjualbelikan."

Suara klakson berbunyi. Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di hadapan kami. Sopirku, Pak Kim, turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang untukku. Aku merebut semua tisu dan masuk ke mobil. Aku memberinya ekspresi mengejek.

Aku melihat senyum tak berdaya Chanyeol, lalu bilang pada Pak Kim, "Ayo jalan, Pak Kim."

Malam hari saat mau tidur, ku keluarkan tisu Hello Kitty yang berhasil kuambil dari Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu dan berlari ke arah lemari dan mengambil mantel Marc Jacobs, mantel milik seseorang yang sudah menolongku saat hampir tenggelam. Aku membongkar saku mantel itu. Ternyata aku melihat sebungkus tisu Hello Kittu yang sudah hampir habis. Tisu itu sudah basah kena air, lalu kering kena matahari. Sekarang tisu itu malah telah mengeras.

Hari itu di hotel W, orang yang menolongku adalah Chanyeol?

Ternyata, jodoh kami dimulai sebelum kami berkenalan.

 **~MLP~**

Jam pulang sekolah, semua siswa telah pulang. Aku baru menuruni anak tangga, langsung melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ warna perak terparkir di samping kolam air mancur.

Sehun belum pulang? Apa sedang menungguku?

Aku langsung tahu, ternyata bukan.

Luhan yang baru selesai piket, berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan untuk menghindari Sehun. Mobil _sport_ warna perak dengan cepat berganti arah dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Sehun turun dari mobil. Keduanya tampak sedang bertengkar.

Karena penasaran, aku perlahan mendekat ke arah mereka, tapi lenganku langsung ditarik seseorang dari belakang. Belum sempat berteriak, mulutku dibekap dan langsung diseret ke tiang penyangga.

Chanyeol mengisyaratkanku untuk diam, aku mengangguk. Dia baru melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku, tetapi dia tidak percaya padaku sehingga tetap menahan bibirku dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

Saat aku mau membuka mulut, dengan gerak cepat dia menempelkan bibirnya di telingaku dan berkata, "Diamlah, kalau tidak, hanya tinggal mulutku yang bisa membuatmu diam." Aku langsung menutup mulut.

Aku memfokuskan pikiranku. Telingaku mendengar percakapan mereka. Sehun mempertanyakan Luhan yang belakangan ini selalu menghindarinya. Luhan menangis sambil berkata, "Cinderella dalam dongeng dan kehidupan nyata tidak akan sama, karena calon istri yang jahat membuatnya sadar akan keberadaanya."

Kesimpulannya adalah mengadukan kebiasaan buruk Byun Baekhyun kepada calon suaminya.

Fitnah! Semua itu fitnah! Aku memang pernah menjatuhkan apel ke arahnya. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku tidak sengaja. Saat itu, aku sedang memakan apel di dekat jendela, karena tanganku licin apel itu langsung terjatuh mengenai Luhan yang kebetulan sekali berada tepat di tempat mendaratnya apel milikku. Kejahatan yang lain bukan aku yang melakukan.

 _Anyway_ , karena aku gadis jahat. Jadi, semua perbuatan jahat diarahkan kepadaku.

"Sehun lepaskan aku. Aku sangat lelah, sangat lelah." Luhan kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dia berpura-pura untuk dikasihani. Tidak, bisa kumaafkan. Aku meronta sekuat tenaga dan bersiap memberi Luhan tamparan. Namun, suara tangis Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Dipikir dengan lutut pun akan tahu kenapa suara tangisan Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti. Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan, membuatku semakin mengamuk. Aku meronta lebih kuat lagi. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Langsung saja satu tangannya mencengkeram pergelanganku, satu tangan lainnya merangkul erat pinggangku dan merapatkan pada dadanya. Kakinya diselipkan antara kedua kakiku, mencegah agar aku tidak menghampiri kedua orang tersebut dan mengamuk hebat.

Tubuh Chanyeol seolah-olah mengimpitku, memaksaku mundur ke dinding.

Dekat... dekat sekali. Otakku mulai tidak bisa berpikir. Seluruh saraf tubuhku seiring dengan detak jantung yang cepat langsung membuatku bergidik.

"Lepas... Ah..." Pandanganku langsung gelap. Wajahnya semakin mendekatiku. Bahkan bibirnya hanya tersisa jarak beberapa milimeter dari bibirku.

" _Diamlah. Kalau tidak hanya tinggal mulutku yang bisa membuatmu diam._ "

Terlintas kata-kata yang baru diucapkannya.

Tidak bisa dipercaya! Mataku membesar. Untuk melindungi Luhan, Chanyeol mau melakukan ancamannya.

Yang lebih memalukan, aku berhenti meronta dan memejamkan mataku erat-erat.

Waktu berlalu beberapa detik.

Di dalam hati, muncul sebuah harapan.

Tapi, harapan apa?

Tidak tahu berapa lama kemudian, tidak tahu kapan Sehun dan Luhan pergi, aku hanya merasakan desahan napas di wajah pelan-pelan menghilang.

"Baekhyun."

"Mmm?" Aku tidak berani membuka mata.

"Byun Baekhyun~"

Aku menjilat bibirku sambil menutup mata dan bertanya, "Apa sudah pergi?"

"Sudah."

"Oh... " Nadaku kecewa.

Sangat dekat, tapi dia tetap tidak menciumku.

Apa aku sedang mengharapkan ciuman Chanyeol?

Hoho, tentu saja tidak.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam, membuka mataku pelan-pelan, dan melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum menggoda.

Setelah lepas dari Chanyeol, aku merasa malu dan ingin menyepaknya. Ternyata dia berhasil menghindar.

"Maaf, tadi kulihat kau sepertinya ingin sekali kucium."

Ya, ampun. Bisakan jangan menghinaku?

 **~MLP~**

Angin sepoi-sepoi berembus, daun _maple_ yang telah menguning menghiasi seluruh halaman sekolah. Musim gugur telah tiba.

Sebuah daun yang tertiup angin seakan menari-nari di udara. Angin berhenti, daun pun terjatuh. Saat angin datang lagi, daun kembali terbang sesuai dengan arah angin, dipermainkan oleh angin seperti tidak mempunyai pendirian.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk untuk mencelakai Luhan."

"Mmh, aku tahu."

Aku menangkap sebuah daun yang terbang di udara. Aku langsung mendekatkannya ke hidung. Merasa daun yang sudah layu tidak lagi beraroma segar, diam-diam aku memarahi diri sendiri, bodoh. Daun kering menyentuh hidungku, menimbulkan rasa gatal. Aku bersin, Chanyeol menganggapku kedinginan. Dia melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya kepadaku. Tingkah lakunya sangat alami, seperti pernah melakukan sebelumnya.

Kenapa begitu perhatian padaku? Sampai-sampai aku harus menelan kembali kata-kataku. "Tapi maaf kejadian apel pagi itu memang salahku."

"Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Aku kembali bersuara.

"Mmh."

"Apa kau menyukai Luhan?"

"Kalau kau? Apa kau menyukai Sehun?" Dia malah bertanya balik.

 _Aku tidak menyukainya_. Kata hatiku berteriak. Tetapi tidak sanggup kuucapkan, hanya bisa berkata, "Kenapa tadi kau mencegahku keluar?"

"Tadi kau terlalu emosional. Aku takut kau akan memukul orang."

"Aku difitnah Luhan. Tentu saja aku marah!"

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik lalu berkata, "Jadi, kau marah bukan karena Sehun mencium Luhan?'

Haruskah aku marah? Aku baru teringat ada kejadian seperti itu.

"Benar juga. Aku juga marah karena itu. Dan kau, kenapa kau tidak mencegah mereka?"

"Aku pikir Luhan dan Sehun harus berbicara baik-baik untuk memastikan hati masing-masing." Ujung bibir Chanyeol membentuk lekukan yang sempurna.

"Kau mau seorang pria memantapkan hatinya dengan pihak ketiga di depan calon istrinya sendiri?!" Aku marah dan menyepaknya dengan keras.

Dia berhasil menghindar lagi, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Segala sesuatu ada yang datang pertama dan terakhir. Apakah kau bisa memastikan pihak ketiga itu bukan dirimu sendiri?"

Perkataan Chanyeol membuatku tersadar.

Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana menjauhkan Luhan, memukul mundur semua sainganku. Tetapi, aku lupa sebenarnya aku orang yang terakhir datang.

Juga, lupa bertanya kepada diri sendiri. Siapa yang sebenarnya kusukai?

Saat aku sedang berpikir keras, dia menyentuh sikuku, "Mau kuantar pulang?" Ternyata, kami sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Aku menggeleng. Tanganku menunjuk pada sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tidak jauh dari sana. Sopir yang melihatku keluar langsung membukakan pintu untukku.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" Aku juga menyentuh sikunya.

Dia menggeleng, menunjuk ke seberang tiang lampu. Ada motor besar yang terparkir di sana.

Aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya, lalu masuk ke mobil. Tetapi, aku merasakan suatu kejanggalan, lalu turun dan mengadangnya, "Tunggu. Ada yang salah. Kenapa kau tidak sakit hati?"

"Kenapa aku harus sakit hati?"

"Wanita yang kau sukai telah dicium orang. Kenapa kau begitu tenang? Kenapa tidak menghajar Sehun?" Kalau pemeran pria pertama dan kedua berkelahi demi seorang wanita, hal itu akan menaikkan _rating_ sebuah drama.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sejak kapan aku pernah bilang suka dengan Luhan?"

"Hah?" Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia memang tidak pernah bilang, tapi bukankah dia senang menjadi pangeran penolong?

 **...**

 **to be continued**

 **...**

 **/**

Siapa yang kaget ini apdet?

Chapter selanjutnya aku post hari sabtu atau minggu, asal chapter ini banyak peminatnya ya.

 _ **[Kamis, 13 Februari 2020]**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kalau tidak ada Luhan di antara aku dan Sehun, kami pasti akan mendengarkan perkataan orang tua. Menikah dan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Tetapi karena Luhan, rencana pernikahan kami mulai bermasalah.

Semuanya seperti yang diharapkan orangtua dari kedua belah pihak. Kesan putri dan pangeran pada pemotretan iklan, pertunjukan kembang api, dan berita yang dibesar-besarkan melalui media, mulai memengaruhi banyak orang. Tetapi Luhan menjadi terpukul dan Sehun semakin membenciku.

Saat orangtua Sehun mengetahui hubungan anaknya dengan Luhan, mereka marah besar. Mereka bersikeras membuat keluarga Luhan tidak mampu hidup di dunia ini. Untuk melindungi Luhan sekeluarga, Sehun terpaksa sesekali pergi keluar bersamaku, berpura-pura seakan telah melupakan Luhan.

Aku juga menjadi terbebani. Untuk menghindari pertemuan yang tidak berguna, aku selalu menjadi relawan di rumah sakit. Tindakan yang bisa mengangkat _image_ perusahaan ini tentu saja tidak dilarang orangtuaku. Bahkan, mereka sengaja mengundang wartawan untuk memberitakan semua 'kebaikanku'.

Yang sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin keluar dengan orang menyebalkan itu, Sehun.

Aduh, Chanyeol. Dia juga menjadi salah satu alasanku.

Kalau tidak terikat janji pertunangan dengan keluarga Sehun, siapa orang yang akan kusukai, Sehun atau Chanyeol?

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol ada di dalam hatiku. Saat aku menyadari keadaan yang sebenarnya, aku baru merasakan bahwa sebenarnya aku haus akan kelembutannya dan sepertinya tidak bisa dimungkiri lagi.

Aku tekejut karena punya pandangan seperti itu. Hati kecilku memperingatkanku. Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol terhadap diriku? Apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama? Atau jangan-jangan aku yang kegeeran.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku.

Kepedulianku pada Chanyeol ini hanya sebuah alat untuk melancarkan maksudku. Kalau dia bisa menyukai Luhan, mungkin Sehun akan meninggalkannya dan bersamaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Little Princess**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, silakan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah." Saat lonceng berbunyi, sekretaris Paman Changmin telah menunggu di luar.

Saat menyusuri koridor panjang yang terhubung ke kantor kepala sekolah, aku melihat Chanyeol berdiri mematung di sana. Aku sedikit panik.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia di sana. Dia hanya terlihat menatap pohon _maple_ yang ada di luar koridor. Bulu mata yang ada di belakang kacamata hitamnya sedikit menurun. Tatapannya yang dalam membuat orang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia memiringkan wajahnya dan menatapku, terbentuklah lesung pipitnya yang mendalam.

Ekspresi ini terlalu dalam. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah senyuman atau bukan. Dia berjalan kearahku dan melewatiku.

Sebuah sapaan tercekat di kerongkongan, bahkan basa-basi pun tidak terkatakan. Aku hanya bisa melewatinya. Dalam hatiku, _Apa dia datang mencari Paman Changmin?_

Aku mendorong pintu kepala sekolah. Saat berada di bagian depan kantor, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan besar. Aku melihat ke bagian samping. Ada beberapa lukisan cat minyak berukuran besar, tiruan benda antik bersejarah, meja cokelat dengan ukuran yang indah, rak buku kayu yang memuat banyak buku, dan lampu hias meja warna-warni. Selain itu, ditambah dengan lampu gantung kristal yang unik, memancarkan cahaya ke seluruh ruangan. Cahayanya membuat ruangan itu terasa tenang dan damai.

Sekretaris menghidangkan minum untukku, dan mengatakan bahwa kepala sekolah sedang rapat dengan para pengurus dan menyuruhku menunggu sebentar.

Di atas meja kerja, ada beberapa bingkai foto berlapis logam. Semuanya adalah foto Paman Changmin dengan para siswa dalam berbagai kegiatan. Wisuda, olahraga, penyerahan piagam, dan makan bersama siswa asing. Melihat foto ini membuatku sadar bahwa Paman Changmin memang memiliki _image_ sebagai kepala sekolah.

Pintu kantor tiba-tiba terbuka sehingga membuatku terkejut. Tanganku yang ku tarik tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah bingkai foto, efek domino pun terjadi. Sebaris bingkai pun jatuh bertindih satu sama lain.

Aku tertawa kaku, segera membereskan bingkai foto itu.

Paman Changmin tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membantuku mendirikan semua bingkai foto itu.

Sekretaris mengantar seperangkat alat menyeduh teh, lalu dia duduk di sofa dan bertanya, "Mau minum teh?" Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia mulai menyeduh teh, mendidihkan poci, menaruh daun teh, menghangatkan gelas, menyeduh, dan mencium aromanya. Gerakannya sangat halus dan anggun, sepertinya sudah sering melakukannya.

Ada sedikit perasaan untuk tetap waspada, mungkin aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu empat mata dengan Paman Changmin. Aku menyibak poniku dan duduk dengan tegak, tapi rasanya tidak nyaman. Aku hanya bisa bersandar pada bantal dan mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Lalu, aku menatapnya, hanya melihatnya seolah-olah menertawai tingkah lakuku.

Aku memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapannya. Di hadapannya, aku seakan kembali menjadi anak kecil yang pernah membuat onar di pesta pernikahannya dulu.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan sekolah?" Dia bertanya.

"Mmh, lumayan." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menghabiskan teh dalam sekali tegukan. Saat ditanya apa mau tambah, aku hanya menggeleng sambil menatap poci teh.

Tidak lagi memaksaku, dia mengangkat gelas dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dengan nyaman, dia menikmati tehnya.

Pandangan Paman Changmin tidak beranjak dari jendela, tapi dia merasakan aku memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, "Tanyalah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Akhirnya, dia bersuara.

"Aku sangat penasaran. Paman menikah dengan istri Paman karena saling mencintai? Atau, karena keuntungan keluarga?"

Dia tidak marah mendengar pertanyaanku yang terlalu berterus terang. Dia balik bertanya, "Apa itu penting?"

Aku terdiam.

Benar juga, apa itu penting?

"Dengan begitu, apa kalian akan bahagia?"

Dia hanya diam sambil menatap ke luar. Dia luar sana, ada sebuah pohon _maple_ yang tinggi. Matahari menembus dedaunan berbentuk lima jari itu dan memantul di jendela.

"Pohon _maple_ di St. Leon adalah kerja keras kakekku menanamnya satu per satu. Saat musim gugur, daun yang hijau akan berubah menjadi merah, diterbangkan angin. Sangat indah." Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah memberitahukan alasannya menikah, "Mungkin ada sesuatu yang inginku lindungi, itu saja sudah cukup."

Sesuatu yang ingin dilindungi.

Aku tidak sabar dan bertanya, "Apa yang ingin Paman lindungi?" Setelah selesai bicara, aku sadar dia pasti tidak akan menjawabnya.

Dia terdiam beberapa menit, lalu menjawab, "Tempat ini."

Aku bingung, melihatnya tetap tersenyum dengan tenang.

"Dulu, sekolah St. Leon menghadapi masalah kepemilikan saham. Sebagai cucu dari perintis sekolah ini, asalkan ada keluarga yang bersedia memberikan saham miliknya, aku akan menikahi cucu dari keluarga itu." Suaranya menghilang, "Dan kebetulan, orang itu sekarang telah menjadi istriku."

Aku menatap kosong padanya.

"Baekhyun, nasib kita sama."

Tidak, aku berbeda dengan dirimu.

Aku ingin mengingkarinya, tapi kata-kata itu tersangkut di kerongkongan.

Aku dan Paman Changmin bernasib sama. Dia melakukannya demi menjaga sekolah St. Leon, sedangkan aku demi menjaga Byun Group. Sejak ayah meninggal dan kalau OSH Group tidak mengucurkan dana, mungkin sekarang Byun Group hanya tinggal kerangkanya.

Sehun mungkin mengetahui ini, karenanya dia sering bersikap angkuh kepadaku.

Aku harus berterus terang. Aku amat takut, takut kami berbuat kesalahan yang sama. Kami berdua sadar bahwa Sehun menyukai Luhan, tapi masih saja memaksanya menikah denganku.

"Sehun pernah bilang, dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Dia juga bilang, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan dicintai." Hal itu membuatku pedih. "Aku juga gadis biasa. Kalau merasakan cinta yang murni tanpa banyak tuntutan, apakah sangat sulit?"

"Sangat sulit." Nada bicara Paman Changmin sangat datar, "Hidup ini tidak bisa diprediksi. Kau lahir di keluarga kaya. Seharusnya, kau tahu tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu dengan kemauanmu."

Berbuat sesuatu tanpa kemauan sendiri?!

Para pemegang saham Keluarga Byun sedang tidak sabar untuk mengantarku ke Keluarga Oh. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menutup pabrik yang berada di daerah utara Seoul dan mengalihkan semua produksi ke negara dengan sumber daya manusia dan alam yang lebih murah. Tanah bekas pabrik akan diberikan kepada keluarga Oh untuk dibangun mal, tempat rekreasi, dan gedung perkantoran. Proyek yang begitu besar pasti telah membuat orangtua dari kedua belah pihak berpikir dengan matang.

Kalau aku tidak bersama dengan Sehun, Ibu tiri pasti akan mencari 'Oh Sehun' yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Kalau tidak bersamaku, keluarganya akan mencarikannya 'Byun Baekhyun' yang baru.

Kalau kami melarikan diri, apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku tidak tahu.

"Apa orang-orang seperti kita ditakdirkan tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta?"

"Kejamnya nasib bukan membuatmu tidak bisa mendapatkan cinta, tapi dengan sengaja mengantarkan cinta itu kepadamu. Membuatmu terjerumus ke dalamnya. Membuatmu kehilangan sesuatu demi dirinya. Menggodamu untuk lari ke arahnya. Pada akhirnya, memberitahumu bahwa semua itu adalah khayalanmu semata." Paman Changmin tertawa, di dalam tawanya ada kepedihan, "Daripada hanya sebuah khayalan, bukankah lebih baik tidak pernah memiliki?"

"Kenapa memberitahuku semua ini?"

"Kau boleh menganggap ini sebagai nasihat."

"Nasihat? Tidak." Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangkat kepala dan menatap langsung mata Paman Changmin. Lalu, aku berkata, "Bukan, ini bukan nasihat. Paman sebenarnya sedang memberitahuku. Kalau kita telah mencintai seseorang, kita harus rela berkorban untuknya."

Dia terkejut.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu terus terang, mungkin karena aku terguncang sehingga aku tidak berpikir panjang untuk berkata-kata.

"Paman Changmin. Paman tidak jujur padaku." Aku menatap matanya, "Yang ingin Paman lindungi bukan sekolah St. Leon! Orang ini yang ingin Paman lindungi. Demi dia Paman bersedia menikahi perempuan yang tidak Paman cintai. Walaupun seumur hidup ini tidak akan pernah mencintai lagi, juga tidak masalah."

"Kau memang pintar." Tatapannya rumit, senyumannya seakan menyiratkan maksud lain. "Bagaimana denganmu? Demi orang yang kau lindungi, apa yang bisa kau korbankan?"

Paman Changmin sepertinya sedang menebak sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, aku mematung. Ekspresi sedih muncul di mataku.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Waktu yang sangat menyebalkan tiba, saat-saat ujian.

Sebagian siswa St. Leon tidak khawatir dengan masalah lanjut kuliah. Bukan karena kecerdasan mereka, melainkan karena anak-anak dari keluarga kaya biasanya setelah tamat SMA akan memilih berkuliah di luar negeri. Asalkan bersedia membayar, titel dari luar akan membuat orang semakin segan. Setelah dikirim ke luar negeri akan berkuliah di jurusan apa pun, siswa-siswi dari keluarga miskin tidak akan sanggup membayangkannnya.

Sejak awal, Sehun, Jongin, dan Jongdae sudah mendaftar ke Universitas di luar negeri. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu ijazah SMA.

Entah karena putus cinta atau alasan lain, prestasi Luhan menurun drastis dan hanya bisa berkuliah di universitas swasta. Baginya ini adalah hal yang tidak memungkinkan karena universitas swasta cukup mahal.

Prestasi Chanyeol sangat bagus. Semua pelajaran mendapatkan nilai memuaskan, ingin kuliah di manapun tidak masalah.

Dan prestasiku, tentu saja...

"Dulu, tidak pernah ada orang seperti ini, dan kelak juga tidak akan ada." Chanyeol menghembuskan napas. "Siswa paling bodoh di St. Leon."

"Aku hanya akan ikut ujian. Jadi, tenang saja." Aku merebut rapor milikku. "Jangan terlalu cemas, Chanyeol."

"Siapa yang seharusnya cemas?" Dia menepuk keningnya. "Apa kau akan mengikuti ujian ulangan bulan Juli?"

Aku menggeleng, "Saat itu aku sudah ke luar negeri."

Dengan memejamkan mata, aku sudah bisa membayangkan masa depanku. Setelah tamat SMA, langsung bertunangan dengan penerus OSH Group, lalu dikirim ke luar negeri. Aku akan berkuliah di jurusan apa saja, lalu menunggu saat yang tepat, aku akan memakai gaun pengantin. Tidak peduli bersedia atau tidak, yang penting bilang saja " _Yes, I do_ ". Setelah menikah beberapa tahun, suami sibuk dengan karier, aku menjadi nyonya besar. Beberapa tahun kemudian, suami memiliki orang ketiga, dan aku menjadi nyonya tukang iri. Beberapa tahun kemudian lagi, suami memiliki orang ketiga, keempat, dan kelima, aku akan menjadi nyonya yang ditinggalkan. Saat membayangkan semua ini, aku bergidik sendiri.

"Apa kau mau seperti itu seumur hidupmu?" Chanyeol mencemoohku.

"Apa yang tidak bagus dari semua itu?" Aku tersenyum nakal, "Aku memang perempuan mata duitan.'

Chanyeol terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan, Chanyeol sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Di mana kau ingin kuliah? Ambil jurusan apa? Walaupun kau bisa masuk kedokteran, aku hanya merasa dokter sekarang sangat susah dan melelahkan. Permasalahan di bidang medis juga banyak." Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan masa depannya. Aku kemudian melihat penjelasan tentang berbagai jurusan dan universitas. "Mesin elektro... Er, tidak bagus. Kabarnya, kalau sudah lulus akan menjadi pria rumahan. Jurusan kehutanan, tanah, dan kayu, kedengarannya tidak bagus. Bagaimana kalau arsitektur? Rumah yang kau bangun pasti akan kubeli."

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dia sedang marah?!

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah?

Aku menatap kepergiannya, entah mengapa aku merasa hatiku perlahan hancur.

 **~~~MLP~~~**

Sudah bulan Maret. Musim semi telah tiba, tapi musim dingin di St. Leon seolah-olah tidak ada akhirnya.

Aku menunggang kuda di arena pacuan. Angin dingin perlahan menusuk kulitku, pelan-pelan membuat rasa sakit hatiku menjadi tidak terasa.

"Baekhyun."

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Luhan. Dia perlahan mendekat, aku menatapnya dengan angkuh.

Alisnya bersatu, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia memakai mantel yang tipis. Tubuh kurus yang diterpa angin musim dingin itu sedang gemetar.

Saat itu, aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya.

"Kabarnya, kau mau bertunangan dengan Sehun." Nadanya terdengar sangat aneh, mengembangkan sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Selamat."

"Kalau kau datang hanya untuk omong kosong ini, cukup sampai di sini." Walaupun aku merasa kasihan padanya, mulutku tetap saja mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam. "Kalau dari awal kau menyerah, bukankah itu lebih bagus? Gadis miskin sepertimu bukan sainganku."

"Byun Baekhyun, kalau kau marah, lampiaskan kepadaku. Jangan sentuh keluargaku!"

Tidak disangka orang yang lemah seperti dia, bisa juga mengamuk.

Sekilas aku bingung dengan perkataannya, namun sepertinya Keluarga Oh telah melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Mereka menginginkan hasil langsung tampak hanya dengan satu tindakan.

"Kalau tidak begitu, apa kau bisa sadar?" Aku tersenyum sinis. "Dari awal aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kau yang tidak mau dengar. Selalu memaksa bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Apa kau tidak takut kena karma?"

"Karma? Aku merebut kembali calon suamiku. Apa perlu dikenai karma?" Aku mendengus. "Orangtuamu selalu sibuk menjual mi. Apa mereka tidak mengajarimu bahwa merebut suami orang yang akan kena karma?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau boleh menghinaku. Tapi, jangan hina orangtuaku!"

Bunga kecil yang sedang marah juga bisa menjadi bunga pemakan manusia. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang pecut dan mengarahkannya kepadaku. Aku terkejut dan menghindar. Tapi kekang terlepas dari tanganku, pecut Luhan langsung menghantam kudaku. Kuda itu langsung kesakitan dan memberontak. Aku segera memeluk leher kuda agar tidak terjatuh.

Suara teriakan Luhan membuat kuda-kuda terpacu dan langsung berlari. Aku tidak bisa meraih tali kekang, tidak bisa menenangkan kudaku. Aku hanya bisa bertahan melihatnya membawaku berlari keluar arena pacuan kuda menuju arena _hang gliding_.

Siapa yang akan menolongku?

Tanganku mencengkeram kuat bulu tengkuknya. Beberapa kali guncangan hampir membuatku terjatuh. Tiba-tiba ada yang muncul, tangannya menarik tali kekang. Kuda itu masih terus berlari sehingga dia juga ikut terseret beberapa meter. Pada akhirnya, kuda itu berhenti.

Aku turun dari punggung kuda. Aku ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhku lemah tidak bertenaga, malah mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, "Baekhyun, kau main mati ya! Sudah kubilang jangan gertak kudanya!"

Aku menundukkan kepala, melihat telapak tangan Chanyeol yang berdarah akibat bergesekan dengan tali kekang.

"Kau yang mau cari mati!" Aku mengangkat tangannya, pandanganku tiba-tiba kabur, "Tanganmu sudah berdarah, masih juga memarahiku."

Aku menemukan kotak P3K di ruang perlengkapan arena _hang gliding_. Chanyeol terlentang di atas hamparan rumput. Aku setengah duduk di sampingnya, menuangkan alkohol di tangannya. Rasa pedih membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Dia mengerutkan dahi, "Pelan sedikit. Bisa tidak?"

Aku memerban telapak tangannya. Sepasang telapaknya kuperban seperti bola, lalu mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Dia berteriak kesakitan.

"Biar saja kau sakit! Lain kali, jangan sok jadi pahlawan." Mulutku mengejeknya, tapi air mata malah tidak bisa kukontrol, terus mengucur keluar membasahi kain kasa.

"Aku tidak berpikir panjang." Dia mengulurkan tangan bolanya, menyentuh wajahku. "Jangan menangis."

Kain kasa yang kasar membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku berdiri, mengangkat tangannya, dan menempelkan tangannya di kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan napas, tidak memprotes, hanya lurus menatapku.

"Orang yang terluka, jangan bergerak!" Aku meceramahinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Alisnya mengembang. Ujung bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman sehingga membuat lesung pipit kirinya muncul.

Ekspresi ini, tatapan mata yang menggoda, ditambah dengan posisiku yang sedang menimpanya.

Aku menatap pemuda yang berada di bawahku. Mungkin karena tadi terkena guncangan, otakku tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Aku jadi mudah terpancing.

"Jadi orang itu harus mengerti situasi dan kondisi." Aku berusaha tetap sadar. Jangan tergoda dengan wajah yang menggiurkan ini. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan Sehun, kau hanya pemeran pembantu pria. Pemeran pembantu pria seharusnya melindungi pemeran utama wanita miskin saja. Untuk apa kau selalu muncul di sekelilingku?"

"Baekhyun, apa kau terlalu banyak baca novel? Apa maksudnya pemeran pembantu pria dan pemeran utama wanita miskin?" Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau adalah pemeran pembantu pria. Pemeran pembantu yang setia kepada pemeran utama wanita miskin. Aku adalah pemeran pembantu wanita, calon istri yang jahat yang harus menikah dengan pemeran utama pria."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang menjadi pemeran utama pria dan wanita?"

"Sehun adalah pemeran utama pria dan Luhan adalah pemeran utama wanita. Judul film kita adalah "Pangeran Jatuh Cinta pada Cinderella"."

"Oh? Jadi, aku bukan pemeran utamanya?" Kelihatan, dia agak bingung.

"Walaupun pemeran pria pertama terkadang lebih menjengkelkan dibandingkan dengan pemeran pria kedua, pemeran pembantu tetap pemeran pembantu. Dia tetap menjadi pilihan kedua bagi pemeran wanita."

"Benarkah?" Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Karena aku sudah berterus terang, sekalian saja aku berkata. "Chanyeol, apa kau tahu, kau selalu menggodaku?"

Dia terdiam.

"Tidak etis menggoda wanita yang sudah memiliki calon suami."

Ekspresinya seolah-olah hendak tertawa. Tatapannya yang dalam tidak mampu kuprediksi. "Aku menggodamu?"

"Seperti ini." Aku menurunkan tubuhku. Dia tidak mengelak, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, aku seakan-akan hendak menggigitnya. "Seolah-olah ingin menciumku, tapi tidak menciumku sama sekali."

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata kau punya fantasi liar seperti itu tentang diriku." Dia mengembangkan senyum, menahan tawanya. "Lain kali, kalau kau memang ingin kucium, bilang saja. Itu urusan mudah."

Wajahku memerah. Aku begitu serius menjelaskan logika 'pemeran pembantu pria tidak boleh menggoda pemeran pembantu wanita', tapi dia malah menganggapnya sebagai lelucon.

Sungguh keterlaluan!

Akhirnya, aku tidak sabar dan menarik kerah bajunya sambil berteriak, "Cepat katakan kepadaku, kau tidak menyukaiku dan katakan orang yang kau sukai adalah Luhan!"

Chanyeol dengan santai memanggilku, "Byun Baekhyun."

"Mmh?"

Saat memandang matanya, seperti ada kilatan cahaya yang tampak di sana. Tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cahaya yang menyilaukan. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata, bersamaan dengan itu tangannya mempererat genggamannya pada bahuku. Belum sempat aku bicara, bibirku terasa hangat.

Suara debar jantungku semakin kuat seperti memekakkan telinga. Tekadku langsung melemah.

Rasa hangat itu terus ada seolah-olah ingin berlama-lama di bibirku. Dengan lembut tapi tegas berulang-ulang mengulum bibirku, membuatku susah bernapas. Ada suara kecil dari dalam hatiku, _tidak boleh... tidak boleh dilanjutkan_.

Pangeran berkuda hitam Cinderella tidak boleh mencintai calon istri pangeran.

Aku ingin mendorongnya, tapi tidak berdaya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak bodoh. Sampai sekarang, belum tahu yang sebenarnya." Rasa hangat itu akhirnya menjauh dari bibirku. Chanyeol mendekati telingaku. Dengan nada rendah yang menggoda, dia berkata, "Orang yang kusukai adalah-"

"Jangan bicara!" Tubuhku gemetar. "Jangan katakan! Aku tidak ingin dengar!"

 **...**

 **to be continued**

 **...**

Terharu masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini. Makasih banyaak 。･:*:･(✿◕3◕)❤ Terutama yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat review di chap kemarin (^з^)- Chu! Sesuai janji aku post chap 12 di hari minggu~!

Aku akan fast apdet lagi kalau banyak peminat di chap ini. Jadi jangan lupa review ya, makasih (≧∇≦)/


End file.
